Saviour
by tbergo17
Summary: I've been friends with the Dixon brothers since high school, Daryl was my best friend and Merle was a completely different story. Daryl saved my life once before the dead starting walking and countless times after, how could I ever repay him? I could start by saving his redneck butt from a lonely, grumpy, nasty rest of his life; if he'll let me and I last that long. (new chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~The first chapter to be background stuff about the relationship Cassie, Daryl, and Merle have and it is kinda long and maybe a bit boring (sorry). Ohhh if anyone has any requests on what they want to happen I am always up for it :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What can I say about Daryl and Merle Dixon, I've know them since I was in high school, sophomore year to be exact, and they both could be great friends; if they wanted to be. Before the dead started walking again I was relatively normal, I had my demons but who doesn't. I never thought that I would be in a world full of zombies, hell I never would have thought I could survive in this world. At a point I thought I wouldn't survive in the normal world but Daryl saved me. His brother on the other hand ruined me; I couldn't blame it all in him though I took part in it too. Daryl even tried to save me when everything was lost and it was hopeless.

**Pre-apocalypse **

I walked up to him on a dare from my friends, the guy in my math class who didn't talk too much. They all thought he was weird, trashy, a hick, or whatever they told me; I knew he couldn't be as bad as everyone said he was. He was a Dixon, yeah, but that doesn't mean he was like the rest of them. I sort of knew his brothers reputation, but he didn't seem like that guy at least from the outside anyway. The dare was I had to go sit with him and start a conversation and stay there all lunch even if he didn't talk. I never backed down from a challenge and this didn't seem like a problem by any means. My group of friends was starting to piss me off anyway and this was a way to get away from them for a little while.

"Hey," I said sitting down putting my lunch next to him.

"Hi," he answered looking confused.

"I'm Cassidy, but you can call me Cassie. I think I have math class with you," I said my voice bubbly as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Daryl, yeah you sit a few seats in front of me," he said looking down.

"I thought so. So what's up," I asked smiling at his super confused look.

The rest of lunch went by fast him and I getting to know each other, I was really glad he decided to talk to me. He could have just walked away when I sat down but thankfully he didn't. I found out we really didn't live too far apart and a few other things. The end of lunch bell rang and I stood up to throw out my lunch, and I looked over at him.

"So same time tomorrow?" I asked wanting to know more about this boy.

"Uhm yeah… if you want," he said looking guarded.

Over the next few weeks he and I talked more and more, in the hall ways, in class, in lunch and it was really nice he was a really cool guy. Slowly, I pulled away from my friends who were giving me shit about talking to him. They would say "Cassie why are you still talking to the hick" and "Oh you're sitting there again" or "Your ditching us for HIM?". My answer to my materialistic, preppy, garbage bag of friends was yes. Let's just say they didn't like that all too much. Let's just say they told me it was them or him, obviously I picked him.

"So I don't have any more friends," I said walking into math class one day.

"Yeah? Whys that?" he asked leaning his head on his hands.

"Those douche bags told me I had to pick them or you, and well I picked you," I said sitting down and turning to face him. "We can be outcasts together!"

"I aint an outcast, you're on your own girl," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, fine then I don't need you," I said turning around like I was really mad at him. I heard him laughing behind me until the teacher started talking.

One day I offered to drive him home because we had this test we needed to study for. He didn't want me to take him home, but eventually I convinced him with my big blue eyes and my puppy dog look. We were on our way home when he looked into the back seat at the guitar I had sitting there.

"You play," he asked.

"Yeah I take that thing everywhere with me I love it," I said smiling. "Where's your street,"

"You could just drop me off here," he said quickly.

"But I thought we were guna study," I said my voice disappointed.

"Merle came home today, we gotta spend family time," he said his voice low.

"Oh um okay I guess," I said pulling over to let him out.

Like a creeper I watched where he went in case I had to find hid house for some reason, the way he said family time didn't sound right to me. The next day I walked into lunch to find Daryl not there, this happened for the rest of the week. Where the hell was he? Like the good friend I was I found where his house was and went over there, parking my SUV across the street. I looked around the small house, his truck was there but it didn't look like anyone was home. I knocked on the front door and waited, nothing, I knocked again and this time I heard a voice from inside say something. The door opened and I was face to face with Merle Dixon, or who I thought was Merle.

"Um….. is Daryl here," I asked feeling like a little kid calling for their friend to come play.

"He aint here, he went out huntin'," he said ready to close the door but he stopped and looked back at me. "Oh, you mus' be that girl he talks 'bout," he said shaking his finger at me.

"Ha yeah, I guess, I'm Cassie," I said looking up at him. "Can you tell him a was lookin' for him,"

"Well, he didn say you were this pretty," he said.

"Well thanks, um well can you just tell Daryl I stopped by," I said backing up a bit.

"Yeah, yeah sure sweetheart," he said closing the rusting screen door. "You wanna get high," he asked through it.

"No thanks I'm okay this time," I said with a giggle. Merle may be a little creepy but he wasn't so bad.

The rest of the school year went by fast; thank god I could stare at these stupid ass kids for any longer I needed a break from them. During the summer I got the chance to play my music in the local café every Friday, that was one of the best experienced of my life. Daryl almost always showed up too, being he was my best friend and all. Since I made him sit through my shows, him looking and probably feeling super uncomfortable, I told him he could teach me how to hunt. And he did, I got pretty good at using a crossbow too he even said he was proud of me. according to him and Merle I was being a real redneck southern gal… great… the rest of high school went along like that Daryl and I became inseparable, he was even my prom date…. I made him go…. I didn't tell him but he looked so good in his little tux it was very enjoyable.

"DARYL DARYL DARYL," I yelled running down the street and into his house almost smashing into Merle.

"Woah sweetheart slowdown," he said grabbing me and stopping me from going into Daryl's room.

"Oh hey Merle… could ya let me go I gotta talk to Daryl I gotta tell him I got in!" I said not being able to hold in my excitement.

"No ya can't go in there right now," he answered with a smirk.

"What? But why….," my voice trailed off when Merle put his fingers up to his lips signaling me to be quiet. My eyes went wide and I started to laugh "Oh my god! Who is he with in there," I said holding my hand over my mouth to keep my laugh in.

"I don know some chick," he said "Ya guna wait,"

"Eh I don't know, he should have his fun. Oh my god how mad would he be if I busted in there yelling about an acceptance letter," I giggled taking a seat next to Merle.

He just laughed even harder than I was and put his face in his hands "I shouldna stopped ya," he answered through the laughing.

Eventually, after what felt like an hour Daryl came out with some blonde trashy ass looking girl… he could do so much better than that. Yeah I mean she had nice boobs and she had a rockin' body but her face was trash. She really tall also, like taller than me and I was 5'6 but if that's what he wants I'm happy for him. he let her out and before he could turn around a ran up to him jumping up and down him and Merle looking at me with the what the fuck look.

"Daryl I got in!" I yelled showing him the letter his eyes going wide.

"Good for you, see I knew you could do it," he said a bug smile on his face bringing me in for a hug "Why are ya just tellin' me now," he finished.

"'cause you were fucking in there and I didn't want to disturb you…. Not like it has ever stopped you before," I mumble the last part

"It was only three times," he said his face getting red.

"Wait Darlyania ya walked in on 'er," Merle said giving me a look.

"Yeah he has a few times," I said laughing. I mean I really didn't' care so what if he saw me naked it happens, Daryl knows more about me than I think anyone else… including myself…

"I didn take ya for the sluttly type," Merle said raising his eyebrows.

"She aint a slut Merle," Daryl yelled in my defense. I smiled he was defending me.

"Eh I kinda am, not guna lie here," I said knowing it was the complete truth.

Later that day, after my show at the café Daryl and I went for a walk around the neighborhood.

"You guna miss it here," he asked handing me a piece of gum.

"I'll miss you, this town not so much," I answered.

"I can't believe you're guna leave me here," he said smiling shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving all be back every chance I get I promise, and you said you were taking me out for my 21st so I'm holding you to that," I said pointing at him.

After graduation I had to leave for college fast because I got a job out there, so the part of graduation didn't last very long. Everything was going pretty well my classes were awesome, the people were cool, and there were hot guys everywhere! It was like heaven. Unfortunately, Daryl and I didn't get to talk as much as I'd liked over the year. By the next year I was pretty settled in my surroundings, so we were able to talk a little bit more. When I came home for break, only during the summers, we hung out when we could we were both busy taking care of business. The next time we were able to actually hang out was my 21st birthday and let me tell you it was well worth the wait.

I hadn't been to the Dixon's house in a very very long time like, since before I went away to college. Today was my 21st birthday and it was going to be spent with my best friend like we promised in high school. I laughed thinking about that conversation "Ima get you shit faced drunk Cas, you're guna love it" he was crazy. The house looked exactly the same as before; I knocked on the door waiting for someone to come to the door. It was Merle who answered.

"Well happy birthday girl," Merle slurred obviously high already.

"Thanks sweetheart," I said grabbing his face like he used to do to me. "Daryl here," I asked looking at the needle sitting on the coffee table.

"Nah , he asleep," he slurred as he laid down in the couch. I don't think he has been to sleep yet…

I left Merle there as he was mumbling to himself and made my way to Daryl's room, letting myself in when I got there. The dude was passed out, I got an idea he was going to hate this but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't torture his life. I ran for the bed dive bombing in him, startling him awake, his blue eyes opening wide. I threw my leg over him, so I was straddling him, and started bouncing up and down smacking his chest yelling "Wake up Daryl poo it's my birthday!"

"Kay I'm up," he growled grabbing my hips stopping me.

"Well lets go then," I said rolling over and getting off the bed.

"Jus give me a minute," he answered as I was walking out if the room.

I walked back out to Merle who was still mumbling about something and sat down on his legs when he wouldn't move them.

"He'll be out in a minute," I said leaning back. "He better not take long," I finished, scowling at the thought.

"He won't. never does, wouldn expect him to after the way your sexy ass woke 'im up," he said not slurring as much.

"Merle that is the nicest thing you ever said to me," I paused thinking about what he just said. "MERLE ewww! No why did you put that thought in my head I don't want to think about that!" I shrieked my voice all high pitched.

He just laughed at me, and every time I made a face he would just laugh harder and harder. "You wanna get high," he asked pulling out an illegal green substance.

I thought about it for a minute before I answered, "Nah thanks though," him asking me that was becoming a tradition.

Daryl came out of the room, and I jumped up and gave him a hug; he flinched a little bit. We spent the morning and afternoon hanging around this shitty ass town and talking about what's been going on in our lives. When nighttime finally came around he took me to the local bar, ordering me a shot for my first legal drink. It burned all the way down and I must have made a face because he and on a huge smile. The night went smoothly, for the most part, before I knew it I was shitfaced, gone, I was partying in alcohol heaven. I was dancing with some dude when I started to feel uncomfortable with him so I walked away, more like stumbled away and sat down leaving the guy there staring.

"Maybe we should go," Daryl whispered to me, if I could smell the alcohol on his breath then it must have been reeking out of my pours at this point.

I nodded, falling in the floor when I got up knocking the bar stool on top of me. Everything was starting to spin now, I felt strong arms lift me up and take me outside. I took my shoes off and leaned on Daryl all the way back to his house, only stopping once for me to puke my guts up.

"My parentss can… can't ssee me like thiss," I managed to slur out. "Let me sstay over," I asked.

"Okay," he answered picking me up as we reached him house… I couldn't get up the stairs… "Get ta my room, could ya do that," I asked softly.

"Duh!" I said tripping into the wall as I staggered to him room. My clothes were pissing my off they were too itchy they had to come off like right now. I pulled off my shirt and went looking in a drawer for one of his same with the pants; I was sort of dressed when he came in. I fell into his bed as he walked over handing me a bucket and a blanket. "Don't leave! I don't wanna be alone," I slurred into the pillow as I moved over so he could get in.

"I don't.." he began but I cut him off.

"Get in the damn bed, I'm not guna hurt you," I growled as I hit the wall.

"Yes mam," he answered.

"I'm guna snuggled with you," I whispered "So get over it,"

"I don't want to," he started but I laid my head on his chest and he stopped throwing his arms around me.

"I brushed my teeth don't worry," I said looking up at him, he had a smile in when I said that.

"Good, I can't deal with nasty ass breath," he answered softly, his hand moving toward my waist.

"Shut up. So I'm thinking we should have sex," I said. He sat right up when I said that and looked at me like what the fuck are you talking about? "Not right now but you know when I'm not about to puke my guts up…. like tomorrow or something, not lay the fuck back down I was comfortable!" I finished and he listened to me.

We never did end up hooking up, and I didn't see his after that until after I graduated from college and got a job. It happened to be by chance I saw him when I was visiting my parents on my 27 birthday; he didn't see me. I went to the Dixon house and let myself in finding Merle shooting up what was probably meth.

"Ahh long time no see girl," he said removing the needle. He looked down at his stuff and back at me and smiled I already knew what that meant, I changed my answer this time I wanted to know what made him so hooked in this shit. I sat down and pulled up my sleeve.

"Use a new needle please," I asked.

I was in a cloud, I felt better than I've felt in a really, really long time…. Things went on like that for a while before anyone noticed I would say like 6 months before things started to get crazy. I lost my job because I never went in, so I had no money to support my new habit. I started to get money in other ways, or if I didn't have money I'd do a _favor_ for my dealer… sometimes that didn't work out too well' let's just say I was beaten up more than once.. Every time I walked into the Dixon house and Daryl saw me he looked so disappointed, but honestly I didn't care at that point. Merle and I got high together all the time, this went on for a very long time over 2 and a half years. My breaking point was when Daryl found me in the bathroom ODing and rushed me to the hospital.

"You're goin ta rehab," he snarled at me.

"No I'm not," I growled back at him. "Whata you care it's not your business,"

"Whatever, Cas you're going I don't care what you say," he answered sitting down, all of a sudden his face changed from sad to angry he grabbed for my arm. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TA YOURSELF CAS," he yelled flipping my arm showing me the track marks up and down my arms. "This isn't who you were supposed to be," He finished dropping my arm and walking away.

I went to rehab, he was right I looked terrible. My once bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless, my skin was patchy my hair dull, I looked like a street whore…. Which I was… After a very very long 3 months I left rehab and went to a sober living home and stayed there for about a year. When people started walking back up from the dead I knew I had to get back home, it was time to go. I made it there before things got really bad, my parents' house was empty but everything was still there, I went to the garage and grabbed my old crossbow and my guitar, stupid I know, and threw them in my car along with a few other things I found. I drove to the Dixon's house hoping they were still there; they were. I got out and walked up to them.

"I know I dint have time to apologize now but I would really like to come with you if it's alright," I asked my words coming out fast.

"Duck!" Daryl yelled, I did as he said. He shot a dead person that was coming up behind me. "Get in," he said opening the door.

I slid in there sitting next to Merle…. Maybe this was a bad idea… I looked up at Daryl who gave me a glare, I pulled my arms in wanting to make myself as small as I felt.

"We've got a lot to talk about don't we," I said quietly shifting my body towards Daryl and away from Merle.

"Yeah," he said his voice harsh "We do,"


	2. Chapter 2

We sat there for a while without saying anything; completely understandable. We hadn't spoken since I left, honestly, I was surprised he let me come with them. I heard Merle start to snore next to me, so I guess it was safe to start talking.

"I'm sorry about everything," I said my voice raspy.

"Should be, you know how many times I had to save your sorry ass from guys you screwed over," he spat at me.

"Thank you," was all I managed to choke out. He was making me feel like shit but I deserved it.

"You coulda died in that bathroom if I didn't find ya, I know you know that! I saved your damn life and you don't even call me to let me know you were okay," he said looking hurt. "I thought you were dead, I woulda rather you been dead then the way you were," he finished, gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Daryl I'm sorry okay, I don't know what you want me to say to you. I fucked up! Thank you for being there for me when I obviously wasn't there for you! I get that now, but making me relive all of those memories isn't going to make anything better! Let's just forget it! Please!" I begged him. "Damn I know I was a shitty friend for a long time, but Daryl I'm better now you have to believe me," I finished wiping away a tear that fell down my cheek.

**Daryl's POV**

I never thought I'd ever see this girl again; then again I really didn't want to see her not after who she became. When Cassie was on drugs she was a completely different person; everything that I loved about her was gone. Maybe I was a little harsh on her, she was right I didn't need to blame her for what she did when she was on drugs but it's hard not to. I slid my eyes over to her she was upset, really upset, she was crying but she wasn't making any noise the tears were just falling. Maybe I should say something I mean Cas has been my best friend since high school I can't just throw that away because she made a mistake; I made a few myself.

"How long you been sober," I asked.

"Umm it'll be a year next month," she said through some sniffling.

"That's good," I answered.

After a long time she finally spoke "Can you pull over," she said in a low voice.

"Why," I asked my voice more angry than I wanted it to be.

"I have to pee," she said sounding like her old self "I can't just pee in a bottle like you," she said her voice flat.

I pulled over and let her out, keeping an eye out for any of those dead things. I watched her disappear into the woods. "Not too far," I yelled, I hope she heard me. I was starting to get antsy she was taking a little bit too long, just as I was about to get her she came running out of the woods and straight towards the truck. I grabbed the first thing I saw in the trunk and ran for her; walker came stumbling out of the woods after her.

"Git ta the truck," I yelled as she ran past me. But she didn't go to the truck she turned and looked at what I had in my hand… her guitar. I didn't have time to argue with her she was going to be pissed. I swung the guitar smashing it over top of the things head breaking the guitar into two pieces. The thing was still coming, FUCK, I broke the neck off of the body of the guitar and took a chance shoving it into the things head… it fell. I backed up dropping it and went back to the truck, Cassie's face stunned.

"You killed it," she said her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said wiping the sweat from my face "Sorry about your guitar," I finished as I opened the door for her.

"Um its okay I guess. I'm glad you're safe though," she said looking down at the floor "You want me to drive," she asked.

"Nah I got it. You remember how to use the crossbow," I asked. I hope she did I made her use it every chance I got and she was pretty good, almost as good as me.

"Yeah I remember," she said folding her arms because Merle woke up.

"Good, cause you're guna need ta use it from now on, okay," I said.

"Got it," she answered.

"And don't be scared it'll be fine. I won't…. Merle and I won't let nothin' happen to ya," I finished stuttering a bit over my words.

"Thanks," she answered looking out the rear view.

"Will you two shut the fuck up, canta guy getta rest 'round 'er," Merle snapped.

"You've been sleepin' for two hours…. It's not our fault you stayed up all night," Cas snapped at him. I smiled inwardly, good for her.

Merle and I switched places, so I could get some rest not like that really happened. None of us really spoke about anything important most of the time one of us was cursing at the assholes driving infornt of us. We were stopped in traffic; we were at a dead stop, but that didn't stop Merle from laying on the horn.

"That's not guna fucking do anything you asshole," Cas yelled as she slid over me to get to the door opening it and jumping out.

"Whats up her ass," Merle asked a scowl on his face.

"I'll get 'er," I said shaking my head. I had to get out of that car we'd spent too much time in there already. This fucking girl is guna get herself killed if she keeps running off like this. I found her talking to some woman up a few cars ahead of us. I thought about just turning around and getting out of here but she turned and saw me.

"DARYL, come over here you have to hear this," she yelled her voice sounding a little panicked. I picked up my pace, Merle not too far behind me. "This is Lori and Shane and they say Atlanta fell," she said her blue eyes wide.

"How do ya know they aint jus lyin' ta get us outta here," I grunted with a scowl.

"Cause they just came back from over the hill and saw bombs being let off over there, and honestly I never wanted to go to the city anyway," she spat back at me her face angry.

"Whatever," I answered not wanting to sound as mean as I did.

"He your boyfriend," the skinny woman with the long red-brown hair said to Cas. Merle finally came wandering up standing next to me.

"No, he just my friend," she answered looking back up at me.

"She's my girl," Merle butted in and threw his arm around her. I wanted to punch him.

"NO, no I'm not," she growled pushing him away from her. I hid a giggle.

"I don't remember breakin' up. Do you?" he asked a smirk on his face. Cas grabbed his shirt yanked him down she could whisper to him.

"Consider me going to rehab a break up asshole," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Merle's face was pissed as he came back up.

"You two brothers," The man asked I guess he was Shane.

"Yeah," I answered looking at him. "Why do you care," I spat at him.

"Woah, lower the testosterone level," Cassie said pushing me back. I didn't like this Shane guy already something was off about him. "Um anyway before you guys got here Lori was telling me they are heading up to the rock quarry with a few other people and I think we should go with them," she finished talking really fast and giving me the puppy dog look.

"Come here," I said grabbing her arm and giving it a yank. "Why are ya so willin' to trust these people we don't know nothin' about them," I asked my voice angry.

"Well it's not that I trust them completely but people are stronger in numbers you and I both know that! They seem like decent people can we just try it out and if we… or you don't like it we could be on our way," she pleaded. Call me crazy but she made a point. "We can't just stay on the road forever," she finished.

"Fine, whatever but the first time I see somethin' fishy going on I'm out… you could come if ya want," I grumbled, mad that I gave up that easy only Cas can do that to me she smiled looking so much like the girl I remember.

"We're guna come with you guys, if you still want us to," she said to Shane and Lori. The woman gave us a smile like she was relived there were more people.

**Cassie's POV**

We got out of the traffic jam, with Merle's crazy driving, and followed a few other cars up to the quarry. Call me crazy but I was starting to feel like things just might be alright, maybe.. Everyone was setting up there little camp sites when I realized I didn't have a tent.

"Daryl, you don't happen to have an extra tent just laying around do ya," I asked giving him a hopeful look.

"Can't say I do," he answered setting up his own. "You don't have one do you," he asked shaking his head.

"Can we be roommates," I asked handing him the bar he was reaching for. "I'm really clean and I won't be a bother," I bargained; like it really mattered.

"Why don't you go with Merle," he answered his voice playful.

"You're a fucking asshole!" I raised my voice and used my foot to push him over playfully "How could you possibly think that was an okay to say, dick," I said kicking down what little of the tent he had up.

"You're guna pay for that," he said pointing at me. I laughed at him and helped him put the tent up.

After it was up we both threw out shit in there and scooted our way over to where everyone was standing. Daryl kind of stayed in the back away from everyone; he was still super socially awkward. They all looked decent enough, I guess. We even had a few kids with us, it sucks they have to live in a world like this… It's fucked up we all have to live in a world like this, but now we all have a chance to change who we are, we have a chance to become who we are really meant to be. Maybe that's just my artist brain going into overdrive or whatever but I think this could actually maybe be a good thing for some people. I don't know maybe I'm just crazy. This is the time I would normally pull out my guitar and play these feelings away, but a certain redneck broke it over a zombies head. I was still pissed about that, but he had to do it I guess.

"Are you guna introduce yourself to everyone," I asked walking back over to Daryl.

"Naw, nota big people person," he answered running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, well I'll point out who you are so don't worry about it mister grumpy," I said pouting my lips.

"Thanks bitch," he said with a small smile.

"Welcome asshole," I said walking back over to the group.

Everyone spent the rest of the day getting shit together and getting to know each other, so by night-time we were all exhausted. I made my way over to the tent and crawled in, Daryl following me. We were sitting on either side of the tent looking at the two sleeping bags, I felt like a new couple at their first sleepover.

"So you feel safe here," I asked pulling off my sweaty shirt. Daryl coughed.

"Eh, sleepin' outside isn't ideal but um whatever," he answered looking down.

"So um goodnight," I said slipping into my sleeping bag.

"Night," he answered.

"Hey Daryl," I said after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah," he answered his voice low.

"Last time we slept in the same area was my 21st birthday," I said thinking about what little I remembered from that night.

"Ha yeah it was… that wasa good night," he said letting out a breath.

"Yeah, it really was," I paused debating if I should bring this up "So did I say we should have sex or was that a dream," I asked, thankful it was dark and he couldn't see how red my face was.

"Ah… um.. Yeah, you said we should," he stuttered "But we didn't," he added quickly.

"Oh okay, too bad we probably should have," I said. I could hear how he stiffened up in his sleeping bag, god I loved to mess with him "Daryl I'm kidding," I said letting out a laugh.

"Okay, good 'cause things were about ta get real awkward," he said "Now go to bed I havea feeling tomorrows guna be a long day," he finished.

We both went to sleep after that; very quickly I might add. Now that we were with a group things were going to be better, right…. I had to think so I mean how bad could they really get?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to some people talking outside, talking very loudly I might add. What time is it like honestly, I know it's a zombie apocalypse but let people sleep. I got up and threw open the tent cover and glared at the people who were talking: I think their names were Jackie and Carol.

"Can you please be quiet," I asked my voice still sounding sleepy.

"It's time to get up, we can't sleep late anymore," Jackie said giving me a smile.

"What do you consider late," I mumbled closing the flap.

I mean they woke up early every day at rehab but damn this is just too much… I started rummaging through my bag throwing my belongings everywhere looking for some new clothes. Finally, after dumping the bag out I found some real clothes and I got changed. I looked around at the mess I made and started to clean it; I promised I would be a clean roomie I gotta keep my promise. I stuffed everything back in my bag and went to leave, but I heard a cough from behind me.

"Don't think these are apocalypse friendly," Daryl said holding up a pair of very, very skimpy underwear around his finger.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked grabbing them from off his finger. "You never know what's guna happen…. It's not like I'm going to be running around in them… they are for special occasions," I stuttered.

"That's not what ya should be thinkin' about," he answered crawling out of his sleeping bag.

"I'm not…. I'm just saying… you weren't even supposed to see them…. Whatda you care anyway," I grunted shoving them deep inside my bag.

"You know why I care," he grunted back at me "Don't be doin' that shit again,"

"Don't worry I won't," I mumbled walking out of the tent.

Maybe it was later than I thought, because the sun was shining and it was hotter than hell out. I was looking around camp to see what I should do, but nothing was really jumping out. I saw Carl sitting with his mother, it looked like he was doing school work! That brought a smile to my face because that's what I went to college for; before everything with Merle happened I even worked in a school teaching English. I walked over there.

"Whatcha working on there, Carl," I asked sitting on a log next to them.

"Mom's got me doing school work," he said very disappointed.

"Your mom's smart, we can't have a bunch of stupid ignorant people running around here," I said not sounding as bright as I wanted.

"Yeah, I don't want to do it though," Carl answered as he erased an answer.

"I bet," I answered "Um hey if you don't need some help showing Carl some stuff I'd be really glad to help, I used to teach before this," I asked giving her a smile. I didn't have to tell her how long ago that was….

"Yeah, that would actually be great," she said glancing over at the woods. "Can you help him out with some of this work," she asked her eyes worried.

"Oh, um yeah. That's fine I'm sure I can handle this," I said giving her and Carl a look of reassurance.

"Thank you so much," she said getting up.

"So, what are you working on," I asked looking at the work book he was using.

Most of it was simple math problems, which I still remembered, he knew most of it only asking me a few questions. It was nice to be doing this again, I really missed it much more than I thought. We did get to a problem, not a math one, that I had trouble remembering.. Probably because of my years of being a drug addict whore… I pushed that thought aside, but I'm pretty sure Carl saw the dark look cross my face. We were almost done when Lori came back with Shane not following too far behind her; I wonder if that means anything.

"Cassidy, thank you so much I really appreciate it," she said standing behind Carl putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, anytime Carl's a smart kid he did most if it himself I was just here to watch," I answered looking away from her and over at Merle who was obviously smoking. "You can call me Cassie by the way; that goes for you to Carl," I said my voice trailing off a bit because I was distracted.

"Well that's fine ," she said sitting back down giving me a look.

"I'll see ya later," I said over my shoulder making my way towards Merle. I knew that was a bad idea, but if I was going to live with this guy I had to do this I had to get over this.

I found him sitting next to a tree in the woods getting ready to inject.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea," I asked my voice harsh.

"Nah, and I remember a time your ass didn think so," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah I remember that too, but that don't mean it's okay to do especially in a zombie infested world. You're guna get yourself killed," I said not letting my voice slip from its harshness.

"No motherles sonofa bitch walker is guna get the jump on me," he answered waving me off.

"That's the attitude that'll get you killed," I answered turning around not wanting to talk to this man anymore.

"Sounds like ya still care 'bout ole Merle," he answered with laughter in his tone.

I spun back around so pissed off at him "You got to be kidding me! Merle I'm not guna lie we did have some good times but I still fucking hate you for letting me ruining my fucking life," I snarled at him, extremely ladylike.

"You can't blame all that shit on me! You're the one who rolled up your sleeve and let me do it! You take some damn responsibility, bitch," he snarled back at me putting the needle down.

"I've been taking responsibility ever since I left! Merle you have no fucking idea what that was like!" I yelled stomping closer to him. "Whatever! I just came over here to tell you watch your damn back okay," I grunted shaking my head at him.

He grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving and pulling me closer to him. " I knew you still cared 'bout me. You wouldna came over here if ya didn't," he whispered to me.

I looked down and saw the needle sitting by my foot, I slid my foot over and smashed it into the ground; he was going to kill me. "Merle like I said we had some fun times…" he cut me off

"Yeah, from what I remember you're a freak, and ya like it nasty, I bet nobody made ya yell like I did," he whispered in my ear, his voice soft. His hands dropping to my hips

"Stop," I said not wanting to remember that part of my life. I did care about the guy I know it is stupid but he and I were friends before all of that, and we did grow close in our drug induced states.

He let go of me and let me back up from him, "Fine," he said leaning against the tree.

"It's true," I mumbled. I had to say something nice to him because he was about to hate me for what I was about to do.

"I knew it, I knew ya couldn't stay away from me," he smirked.

"Haha, yeah you knew it," I said softly trying to sound convincing.

I was really surprised he didn't notice the needle was gone; it was only a matter of time. I sat down next to where I buried the needle and motioned for him to follow. I grabbed the needle and shoved it in my pocket, I had to get this shit away from him. I mean it wasn't my business anymore but he couldn't be doing this right now, he had more important things to do.

"This is a nice place to sit," I said wanting to get out of there and throw away the needle.

"Whatsa matter wit you," he asked starting to catch on.

"Nothin'. I gotta go though. I have to help with the clothes," I said getting up and scurrying away.

"Fuckin' psycho," I heard him mumble.

He was going to be pissed.. I really didn't know why I wanted Merle off this shit, but he just had to be. He may be a racist fuck head but he was my friend and I felt responsible for him, and if something bad were to happen to Merle Daryl would be a wreck…. Not even I could handle him then.. I ran down the hill and sat down with the other women and started helping with the clothes. It actually was a lot of fun until I heard Merle screaming "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH,"

"Oh…. Who is he talking about," one of the ladies asked. You'll find out in a second.

Merle came storming down the hill and when his eyes locked on me he started to move faster. He grabbed what I was holding out of my hand and threw it onto the floor.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are," he yelled at me. All of the women staring at us.

"I'm trying to help you! Just do a little bit less everyday it'll make you better," I said my voice low. "Stop,"

"You aint got no right! So shut the fuck up and give it here," he snarled getting closer to me. I knew mean Merle whenever we would run out of something he would blame it on me and this monster came out. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me backwards off the log I was sitting on. The ladies were starting to yell now.

"Girls! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at them "I can handle him," he picked me up from the floor and pulled me over to the water.

"Give it back," he growled.

"NO," I said my voice strong.

"Why you want it anyway I thought you were clean now! All high and mighty on your gotdamn horse," he yelled loud enough for people to hear.

"Merle stop! You know what? Fine you want it take it you sonofa bitch! One day you'll fucking see I was trying to help you!" I yelled throwing the needle down on the floor.

He bent down and grabbed it as I stomped away from him "Hey Cassie! Once a drug addict always a drug addict!" he yelled "You can't change the past!"

He stopped me cold in my tracks; I turned to look at him my eyes starting to fill with tears. "You sonofa bitch," I said as my voice cracked.

"What! You really think these people were guna like you," he laughed so coldly "Bitch, they don't even know who you really are!" he finished.

"Who is she," I heard a female voice from behind me say.

"She's a cold hearted, out for herself, drug addict, whore who doesn't care 'bout nothin' but her and the drug," he spat out looking straight at me.

"That used to be true, but I changed," I said my voice barely audible.

"It's still true and you know it! If I left ya alone with this needle you'd be jus like me," he laughed out.

"She aint you!" I heard a voice yell from the back. "Cas come on you don't gotta stand here for this," Daryl put his arm around me and pulled me away from the staring eyes of the rest of the campers.

"Why would he….." I stuttered out between breaths.

"My brothers an asshole, and ya took away the one thing he cares bout. Besides me.. how did ya expect him ta act…. You woulda done worse than that," he answered me matter of factly.

"I know I would have, but I'm not that person anymore! I swear!" I pleaded.

"I know you aint. I know what ya used to be and you're not like anymore," he said his voice soft.

"Thank you. What am I guna say to the rest of the group!" I was starting to panic.

"Forget 'em. You're fine now so what does it matter what you did before," he answered.

"I wanna go back down there," I said looking up at him "The people at rehab said I had to face my demons, and the sooner the better," I said.

"Fine you want me to stay down there," he asked turning with me.

"Yes," I answered before he could finish the sentence.

We got back down there and everyone was looking at me again; my stomach was doing flips.

"You got this," Daryl whispered as he pushed me forward.

"So now that you all know what I've done… do any of you care.. does it really make a difference in how you think of me," I asked my voice loud. "Cause if you have a damn problem just say it now," I finished. Someone started to whisper "What say it to me Lori! Not Shane,"

"All see said was maybe you, and Merle should stay away from the kids for now just until we figure out who you really are," Shane said for her.

"Okay that's understandable…. Just let me know when I can go near them," I said my voice harsh. Fucking stupid ass people. Nobody else said anything so I guess they didn't care about that I did; thank god. I was clenching and unclenching my fist trying not to freak out on everyone.

"What does it matter what she did. It's what she did not what she doing just get the fuck over it," the Asian boy, Glen said. Thank you he was on my side too… I gave him a look of appreciation.

After that whole experience was over everyone was acting normal, so I guess they didn't care. Good cause I think it was stupid for them to care about that, I'm a cool person. The rest of the day went by smoothly; I worked with the ladies cleaning the clothes and other random things. They didn't mention what happened earlier that day either; I really appreciated that more than they knew. Merle can kiss my mother fucking ass and so can Lori and Shane can get on his knees and pucker up too; everyone else was cool. I passed Lori on my way back to the tent I shared with my buddy, who was amazing with me today, she started to give me a smile but it just shook my head.

"Hey Cassie," she paused "I didn't mean to offend you but it's just Carl…" I cut her off

"It's fine Lori you have to protect your kid… but I'm not the one you should be protecting him from. Yeah, I was a terrible person before all of this but before all of the drugs and whoring around I was a great person. You could even ask Daryl," I decided to be up front with her. "I would never do anything to endanger a child… or anyone for that matter. You don't have to believe me, that's fine but don't tell you dare judge me for who I'm not anymore," my voice harsh at the end.

"I'm sorry Cassidy," was all she said.

I walked away from her; I couldn't be around that woman anymore today. It was only the second day and I could tell she didn't want me or Merle here.. Daryl was I different story, he caught dinner for everyone today these people needed him whether he wanted it or not.

"Aren't you guna eat," I asked flopping down on the floor.

"Aint you," he asked back.

"No, I'm not hungry," I answered back rolling onto my back.

"Don't let that skinny bitch bother you," he said with a scowl.

"I won't," I answered with an obvious lie and he knew it.

"If it gets that bad kick 'er ass, I know ya can I've seen it," he said.

"Yeah I was pretty scrappy for a while wasn't I," I answered laughing at him.

He gave me a smile before he pulled open his sleeping bag and got it. I didn't know what time it was but I was dead tired and it was starting to get very cold outside, so I got in my sleeping bag too. I told Daryl goodnight and fell asleep thinking about the person I used to be; I was going to have nightmares tonight, that was for sure.

**~~~~~~~~Don't really know how this is going... I think the idea sounded better in my head, but I won't give up on it :) I know it's been alittle boring but it is going to pick up I promise :) thank you all for reading and reviewing everyone~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

I turned over and pushed a snoring Merle away from me. Ugh, he's so mother fucking annoying with this snoring and it was always worse after we had sex.. my head was killing me

"Fuck," I murmured as I placed my hand on my forehead.

I pulled the blankets from Merles grip and got up stumbling towards the bathroom. I was starting to feel sick now; it had been a few hours since my last hit. I smacked the cracked white door with my palm; the night that happened was awesome... Merle and I had gotten into a fight over some shit, probably about the meth I had just got from the dealer... he got mad... he was yelling and screaming in my face about how I was ripped off and what did I do to get this shit... he backed me up into the bathroom door; I didn't say anything while he was screaming. When I finally spoke all I said was "you Damn well know what I did fucker" he didn't like that... He didn't hit me, Merle was a lot of things but he wouldn't do that. Right after I finished that sentence his face went to stone and he raised his fist smashing it into the door. I looked away from the crack and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I dropped the blanket exposing my naked body in the dirty full length mirror. I was skinnier than usual, but I really didn't eat much these days either. I had bruises from falling all over the place when I was drunk.. Most of them scattered all up and down my legs. My skin itself was pale, I didn't have that glow I used to or at least that's what people told me... Not that I really cared what those basters said.. Thankfully, my face still looked good the drugs hadn't really ruined it yet. My once bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless and the dark circles under my eyes didn't make me look any better. My dark hair was flat and starting to get greasy now, oh well I guess.. I looked away from the ragged person that stood in front of the mirror; I couldn't look at the shell of a person I had become. I flipped over my arms and looked at the mess that had become my forearms; I had track marks going all down my arms and into my wrist I even had some on my hands. I shook my head at the mess I became, but I quickly got over that when I noticed the needle sitting on the top of the toilet. I stuck the needle in a clear space on my arm, after I made the drug, and injected half of it to see if that was enough; It wasn't. I put the rest in and leaned back on the toilet, my head started to pound that my last thought before I blacked out. I woke up with the shower beating on me and my chest sore, I looked up through my blurry vision to see someone grabbing for my face. I closed my eyes again but I felt a pain come across my face and I shot my eyes open to see Daryl over me.

I woke up in a cold sweat from that memory, just like I did every time I had it, hopefully I didn't make any noise when I was sleeping. I looked over to see Daryl looking at me his face confused and a little concerned.

"Bad dream," he asked sitting up.

"Yeah…. More like memory," I answered pulling my knees to my chest.

"Oh, sorry," he answered.

"I didn't wake you did I," I asked in a whisper.

"Not really, I mean I was gettin' up anyways,"

"Sorry, why were you getting up it's still dark out,"

"I hadda piss,"

"Oh, and did you,"

"Yeah,"

"Um good.. I guess I'll be going back to sleep now…. Hopefully," I mumbled.

"Yeah me too,"

"Hey Daryl,"

"What,"

"Unzip your sleeping bag and joined it with mine so we have one big blanket,"

"Uhm… why," he asked confused.

"Cause I don't want to sleep alone. not after what I just remembered,"

"Okay," he answered reluctantly.

I snuggled up to Daryl, who protested at first, laying my head in his chest, "Loosen up Daryl I'm not trying to fuck you," I said.

"Yeah right," he answered moving his arm down so it was resting on my side.

When we finally woke up it was a more normal time and we climbed out of the tent into the sunlight. I guess everyone was starting to get up now because the camp was staring to buzz; I looked over at Daryl who gave me the shoo look. I grabbed some breakfast from Carol and sat down on a log to eat it; she sat down next to me.

"Are you going to help us today," she asked handing me a fork.

"I would love to," I answered smiling.

"CAROL," a voice from behind us somewhere yelled. She flinched when she heard it.

"I'll see you down by the river," she answered quickly as she walked away.

Weird, that doesn't sound like a stable relationship, but hey my last relationship was with Merle so…. I sat there for a little while longer before I felt a tap on my back.

"Cassie," I small voice said.

"Carl," I turned toward him and smiled.

"I'm sorry my mom was mean to you," she mumbled while shifting his weight.

"She wasn't Carl, it's okay she was just looking out for you," I answered my voice less cheery than I wanted it to be.

"Well I still think you're cool,"

I smiled at him "Thanks you're cool to kid," I looked up and saw Lori looking at us. "Hey why don't you run along and play with the other kids… I gotta do some work unfortunately," I made a face at him; he laughed.

I got up and walked towards the lake passing Merle and Daryl on the way. The rest of that week went by incredibly fast, and by the beginning of the next week everyone was very settled in to their jobs. Most of the women did the cleaning and whatnot, like we were back in the 40's, and the men hunted and "protected" the camp. It seemed like Shane was becoming the leader of our little group, which was more than okay with me if he wanted the responsibility than be my guest and take it. And let's face it he was pretty cute, and he had an awesome body… not that I was looking.. Glenn was getting ready for a run into the city and he was asking if people wanted to go, and a few said yes one of them being Merle. I was going to go but Shane said we could use some people here who knew how to shoot and kill walkers just in case. That night I walked over to Merle's tent and sat next to him.

"Whadda you want," he said.

"Just want to say god luck tomorrow and don't get yourself killed," I said putting my hands up in defense.

"Sounds like ya care," he turned his head towards me.

"I do… but I'm saying this because I know Daryl won't.. don't get your ass killed tomorrow cause not even I will be able to handle Daryl,"

"Don worry nothin's gunna kill ole Merle," he answered.

"That's the attitude that'll do it," I answered.

"Yeah," he paused, he was thinking about something "Why didn you and my little brother ever hook up,"

"Um…. I don't know we just didn't we're friends it woulda made things weird," I answered feeling very awkward.

"Oh, well I know ya care 'bout him and he sure as hell cares 'bout you so I want cha ta look out for 'em while I'm gone,"

"Of course," I got up to walk away.

"Cassie," his raspy voice spit out.

"Yeah,"

"You look good girl," he smiled.

"Thank you Merle, good night," I answered while shaking my head.

I went to bed before Daryl that night, but when I woke up in the middle of the night he was there with his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe there with him, I wasn't scared at that moment, and not being scared was rare in this world and I wasn't going to lose that. I went back to sleep feeling more comfortable here than I have in a very long time. Everyone was ready to leave the next morning, including Daryl who was going hunting, so Andrea, Merle, Glenn, Jackie, Morales, T-dog all got in a car and left.

"Daryl, can I come with you," I asked walking up to him like I was a kid.

"No," he grumbled "Stay here and help the ladies,"

"Ugh fine whatever, be careful," I pouted.

"Yeah," he answered walking into the woods. "You're the only one of them that know how ta shoot,"

I helped around the camp for the rest of the day jumping from place to place where ever I was needed. Nighttime was a little tense because not everyone was around to protect the camp but nothing happened. Everyone was starting to get worried because the group in Atlanta wasn't back yet. Amy was freaking out asking about her sister every five seconds, I get that you are worried but asking us isn't going to help. All of a sudden we heard a voice come over the radio saying he was headed to Atlanta. Not good, that place has been over run since the start of this thing; he was headed into disaster. We couldn't get ahold of him to stop him. I didn't feel like hearing the fight that was about to go on so I went to find something else to do.

"Cassie, right?" Shane's voice said from behind me.

"Like you don't know," I answered him turning to face him.

He smiled and laughed "You wanna go get some water with me," he asked.

"I'd love to,"

He drove down to the lake and I helped him fill up the water tanks; in silence.

"So are you and Lori together," I broke the silence.

"What… um well," he stuttered.

"Never mind, sorry I didn't mean to intrude or make you uncomfortable,"

"Nah, it's okay. Lori was my best friend wife and he didn't make it so I'm taking care of them,"

"That's really great of you Shane," I answered placing my hand on him. "It's too bad you're taken," I shrugged.

"Why's that," he answered lifting the water tank into the truck.

I just smiled at him and got into the truck, he got in shaking his head with a grin. We got back up to the camp and everyone was hugging and happy because everyone was back. I got out of the car and ran over to Glenn and gave him a hug.

"Who's that," I whispered to him.

"His names Rick he got us outta there," he answered.

He didn't look at anyone he just ran over to Lori and Carl and gave them a hug. "Is that her husband," I asked.

"Guess so," Glenn answered.

I looked over at Shane and I couldn't place the look on his face; it was a mix of anger and joy. That can't be good… I looked around and I didn't see Merle.

"Glenn where's Merle,"

"Umm in Atlanta," he said quietly.

"What! Daryl's guna kill someone,"

"I know," he answered a worried look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I could realize what was going on Daryl was on the floor being held down by the new guy, Rick, and Shane.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yelled as I ran over to Shane pulling him off of Daryl.

"Fuck, Cassie get outta here," Shane said pushing me away.

"No! fuck you let him go he's not guna do anything!" I turned toward the other guy "Let go of him he said he's calm so let him the fuck go!" I yelled towards him.

Rick let him go and went on to explain what happened to Merle in Atlanta. He said he was safe, handcuffed to a rooftop…. Yeah really fucking safe.

"I'm goin' ta get 'em," Daryl growled.

I looked over at him "Me too," I added. He shot me a look like not right now and he walked towards our tent; I followed.

"Daryl, I'm going too and don't you dare tell me no! he was my friend and I want to look for him!"

"Funny, cause what, three weeks ago you hated my brother and now that he's gone you're all concerned 'bout 'em,"

"Don't pull that bull shit! Yeah I didn't like your brother for a period of time but I get him... We get eachther... okay! He's guna be going through hell if we don't find him and he's still alive. So get over it I'm going," I snapped at him.

He grabbed my arm tight and pulled me back "You aint goin! Deal with it!" he growled "If we can't find Merle I want somethin' ta come back too," he said sounding defeated.

"No you need someone to go with you and watch out for you," I paused "Wait what did you just say," I asked not believing what I just heard.

"Don't make me say it again," he said looking down.

"Okay…. I'll stay… I hope you find him… and um be careful and come back," I said my voice soft.

"I will be," he answered as we started to walk back to the group.

He just kept walking past everyone and sat by himself and started to skin the squirrels he caught on his hunt.

"Is he going to be okay," Dale asked.

"Yeah, eventually he will be I mean how would you feel if you found out your so called group left your brother behind," I answered him.

"I think I'd act just the way he did," the old man answered me.

"Me too,"

"At least he's got a nice girl that cares about him over here,"

"Yeah, he does," I answered glancing over at Daryl who discretely wiped a tear from his eye.

He gave me a warm fatherly smile "He's your boyfriend right,"

"Oh um… no… he and I have been friends for a very long time, we understand each other,"

"Oh I see, never the less, an idiot can tell you two like each other and that's not something to take for granted especially in a world like this,"

"You're right Dale, but it's just not like that with us,"

"Whatever you say. I'm just voicing what I see. Well, I've got to get back on watch duty,"

"I'll see ya later man," I said waving to him.

Rick was getting to know everyone in the group one by one; he was a really nice guy and I'm glad he's here. At night while we were all sitting by the fire he explained the hell he went through to find his family. That was amazing and what are the chances he would actually find them? A story like that makes you believe good things still happen in this shit hole of a world we live in. I was sitting next to Shane who was trying to glare at Rick.

"Shane try to be a little more discrete about who you give the ice glare at," I whispered to him.

"What are you talking about woman," he retorted.

"Don't give me that I can see it,"

"Well than shut up about it,"

"Woah, fine." I said getting up to get away from him.

"Cassie wait," he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down "I didn't mean to snap at you,"

"Don't worry I've been through a lot worse than that," I answered sitting back down. "Why don't you take your mind off of Rick and Lori and focus on something else," I said my voice soft.

"Yeah, like what," he asked leaning closer to me and placing his hand on my leg.

"Oh.. I don't know I'm sure you could think of something," I whispered in his ear as I ran my hand through his hair. I looked away from his for a second to see Daryl glaring over this way. "Um.. I'll be right back," I said as I jumped away from him almost falling off the log I was sitting on.

I made my way over to Daryl who was scowling at me in disapproval; I looked down in shame. I glanced over my shoulder to see Shane giving the me the what the fuck look with his hands up.

"I should be over here with you and not with him," I said bluntly sitting down next to him grabbing an arrow to clean.

"Do whatever… or whoever you want," he answered not trying to hide the rage in his voice.

"I didn't do anything wrong Daryl we were just talking but I know I shoulda been over here with you and I'm sorry I'm being a shitty friend again," I answered.

"Whatever… that guys a fuck head watch out. I aint always guna be here ta watch your ass," he grumbled picking up another arrow.

"I gotcha but I'm not completely helpless anymore I can take care of myse.."

I couldn't finish the sentence because I got the wind knocked out of me; I struggled to push myself back up but I was pushed back down by Daryl's strong hand.

"What the FUCK,"

"You can't take care of yourself.. take an hint and start to pay attention to what's around ya," he grunted offering me his hand. "Like when we used ta hunt... pay attention Cas.. it'll save your life,"

I pushed away his hand and got up myself "Alright I get your point.. Damn you didn't need to do that," I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Hadda knock some sense inta your ass," he shrugged.

"Yeah sure," I answered getting up.

"Where ya goin,"

"Merle's tent… if you find him tomorrow he might need some new clothes or something,"

"You and I both know he aint guna care 'bout that,"

"I know but bring it anyway say it was from me,"

"Whatever you say," he was shook his head.

I passed the group with a few looks from people and made my way into Merles tent. God, this man was a mess. He had clothes thrown everywhere I couldn't tell for the life of me which were dirty and which were clean, so I set off looking. Eventually, I made two piles of what I thought was clean and dirty I picked something out and grabbed a bag and dumped out the contents. It was just a bag of random items until one little needle fell onto the floor; I just stared at it. I picked it up and watched the liquid in the syringe move. I put it back down… get out of the tent now… just leave it there and go now… I picked it back up and fingered the cap of it. _Put it back down now… Cassidy remember everything you learned…. Just put it down… _maybe if I just did a little bit I could feel just a little bit better about everything.. I could not care for just a little while. I took off the cap and set it on the floor revealing the very familiar silver point of the needle. I closed my fist around the syringe. _Put it down put it down put it down put it down! What about all that hard work you're just going to throw it all away.. do you remember how sick you were…_ I opened my hand and let the needle roll out onto the floor again; it landed next to one of Merle's many belts. Fuck it. I picked up the belt and wrapped it around my bicep and pulled it tight holding the end of it with my teeth. I grabbed the needle and went to poke my skin. _STOP DO NOT DO THIS.._ I dropped the belt letting it slide down my arm I picked it up and threw it at the wall of the tent.

"Gotdamn it!" I yelled not caring if every single person heard me out there. I let out a yell that I didn't know I could manage.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at the ends of them I ripped out a few strands. The tent door came flying open and Daryl came in yelling behind him "She's fine".

"Cas what the hell!" he said dropping his crossbow and sitting down next to me.

"I.. al.. most… needle…." I stuttered out through the tears that were falling and my ragged breathing.

"What," he said looking down at the place I was pointing at. He picked it up and threw it over to the side of the tent grabbing my shaking body and crushing me to him. "Cas calm down hey it's okay! Hey look at me," he grabbed my face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"No Daryl no I almost.. I was three seconds from reverting you don't know," I said my voice hoarse from the yelling I just did.

"But ya didn't Cas you didn't you were strong," he said into my ear holding on to me tight.

He sat there with me for a long time; much longer than I expected him too "Thank you," I finally said removing my face from his chest.

"Don worry 'bout it," he said softly.

"No really… you didn't really have to do this,"

"I know," he paused "I wanted ta,"

What he said made whatever thoughts were going through my head stop instantly. "Daryl, I love you so much you know that right," He didn't say anything but his body tensed and his eyes darted away from mine; he wasn't getting out of this one. "Don't worry, it's not in a romantic way it's in your my best friend and I'll do anything for you," I finished.

"Okay," he said his voice very light.

He didn't say anything else or at least I didn't let him because I grabbed onto him shirt and brought him down to my level. I leaned up and just lightly pressed my lips to his; his body tensing again. I pulled away quickly and looked at him; his blue eyes very wide and full of surprise.

"Why did… you do.. that," he asked the tone in his voice full of surprise.

"It's a thank you," I said trying to unfold myself from him, but he held on to me tighter.

I turned to look at him, confused on why he wouldn't let me go this wasn't like Daryl at all. He moved his hands from where they were resting on my shoulders up towards my face tilting it back up to him. This was not about to happen… I couldn't believe what was going on…

"Daryl," I whispered "I don't,"

"Will you just shut your mouth for once?"

"Why don't you make me?" I moved my hands from the floor and wrapped them around this neck.

And he did, not once second after I said that he closed the gap between the two of us gently placing his lips on mine. I never thought I'd ever be kissing my best friend and I sure as hell never thought I'd like kissing him as much as I did. He quickly pulled away darting his eyes away from mine.

"What are you doing," I asked grabbing his shirt and pulling him back to me; he didn't resist.

I kissed him this time wrapping my arms around his back. He slid his hands around my waist pulling me forward so I straddling him; he was holding on to me tight. I moved my hands down his chest to the button on his pants; I quickly undid them. Something made me stop what I was doing.

"Cas? You alright," Daryl asked after he realized I wasn't doing anything his voice was the most gentle I've ever heard it.

"I… I'm okay… I'm sorry… I… I don't want this to happen like this," I said to him my voice very low. "I don't want these damn drugs to be around when this happens… do you understand.. I'm really sorry,"

"I get it.. I wish you woulda realized that before all of this," he said giving me a small smile.

"Yeah me too," I said looking down and fixing my shirt as I stood up "Aren't you coming," I asked opening the door to Merle's tent.

"Yeah.. I'll be right there," he said glancing down.

"Oh my God! Daryl I'm so fucking sorry," I said holding in a laugh.

"Me too," he answered shooting me a look. "I'll see ya back at camp,"

I couldn't help but have a stupid smile on my face as I made my way to the fire, where a few people were still sitting. When I reached the fire I realized the people were Dale and Amy.

"What are you two still doin' up," I asked taking a seat close to the fire.

"Can't sleep," Amy answered.

"Getting ready for a watch," Dale said giving me a smile. "Where's Daryl,"

"Oh. Um he had to take a piss… I should be getting to bed though it's pretty late," I said quickly making up an excuse to leave. "Night guys,"

"Night," they both called to me.

So what did all of this mean now? Were he and I going to continue where we left off… were we going to just forget it ever happened? Like I could ever forget I almost fucked my best friend in my ex's, his brother's, tent… I couldn't get what happened out of my head tonight was going to be just a little awkward. Damn, I did not know what I was missing that man knew what he was doing! I walked into the tent and Daryl was in there changing; I smiled at him. I change quickly and slipped under the blanket we created with our sleeping bags; I lifted the blanket so he could get in too. He and I just laid there for a little while without saying a word, eventually he grabbed my body and pulled it to him.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were never going to do that," I whispered snuggling close to him.

He just laughed at me and shook his head; nothing more was said but nothing needed to be said. I didn't have any nightmares that night.


	6. Chapter 6

I could barely open my eyes in the morning; they were all red and puffy from my episode last night, but when I did The blanket next to me was already empty.

"Thanks for waking me up jerk," I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

Just as I was getting dressed I remembered that today was the day he and some of the other guys were going looking for Merle. I sprang out of the tent pulling my shirt on in the process. My eyes darted around the camp looking for Daryl; I didn't see him. Did this fucker leave without saying bye to me! When this little fuck gets back I was going to rip his face off. If he comes back...

"Damn Cas why ya look so sad," my favorite southern voice said.

"You fuck! I thought you left already!" I yelled as I pushed him backwards.

"We`re 'bout to," he turned towards Rick "We goin' or what," he yelled. He was getting very impatient.

"Well be careful," I mumbled. He wasn't listening to me so I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "DARYL, I said be careful,"

"Damn woman, I will be," he answered pushing my hand down away from his face.

Anyone who didn't know Daryl would think he was being rude and a dick, but if you know him like I do than you know he's not. All you had to do was look past the angry features of his face and look into those pretty light blue eyes. Those eyes tell you whatever you need to know, and today they told me thank you for caring about me and I will be careful. I gave him a small smile and a hug wrapping my arms around him tight; he did the same. I backed up a little after he let me go and I went to give him a kiss, but he took a step back from me. What the fuck... he didn't have a problem with this last night... I guess he could read the expression on my face because he said something.

"Cas don't look at me like that... I just don't want to be distracted when I'm out there... I gotta have my head clear and if I let you kiss me than that's all I'll be thinkin' 'bout," he whispered to me so the people around couldn't hear.

"Aww I would distract you," I said in a squeaky voice. "I don't want you to be distracted though sooo I'll back my ass up,"

"You're an ass hole sometimes," he said shaking his head with a smile.

"What can I say I learned from the best," I shrugged.

He smiled but it quickly faded when he saw me wave hello, just a friendly hello, to Shane who looked like he was talking about something very intense with Rick. "Stay away from him Cas, I'm serious he's got a screw loose in that Damn cop head of his," he growled sending an obvious glare towards Shane who returned it with a wave back to me and a smirk to Daryl.

"I heard you the first time. I told you I'll do what you want me to," I paused and looked down away from those blue eyes "Our friendship means more to me then some guys dick,"

His face got really red "Only you would say shit like that,"

"And you love me for it," I said walking to the truck with him.

"What else could I do," he answered jumping in the truck. i waved bye to him and turned around.

"I'll watch him for you," Rick said as he got towards the front of the truck.

"Thanks. Can you make sure he doesn't do anything fucking crazy as you saw he gets a little emotional," I said to him giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I saw but it's understandable," he answered giving me a reassuring smile.

"Lets go," Daryl's annoyed voice yelled from the truck.

At that Rick jumped into the truck and just like that most of our man power was gone. I walked back to our tent and grabbed the bag of dirty clothes we threw in there and took it down to wash it with the women. As I was walking I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Shane! Jesus don't do that," I spat as I tried to control my breathing "you scared the shit out of me,"

"Sorry Cassie I didn't mean to," he said as his dark eyes wandered down towards my chest.

"Yeah... Ay Shane my voice does not come out my breasts when we are talking keep those pretty dark eyes locked on my face, but of you can't manage that we just can't speak anymore,"

"Oh.. yeah I think I can manage that..."

"Good I'm glad you understand," I turned and started back down the hill.

"What are you doing right now," he asked following me down the hill.

I held up the bag so he could see.. I really didn't want to be a bitch to him Shane was a cool guy, at least to me. Daryl was much more important to me than Shane so I'll do what he wants me too. "I have laundry detail today," I tried to make my voice flat.

"Why don't you forget that for a bit and come with me. Maybe we could start up where we left off yesterday night," he grabbed for my hand and pulled me back towards him. Damn, he could be pushy.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp "No I actually think I'm okay.. I think that maybe I made a mistake last night.. I shouldn't have done that I'm just not really into it anymore… I think I was just lonely," I told him as I shifted my weight back and forth.

"What happened to the girl last night who wanted rip my clothes off right there in the middle of camp," he said just a little too loud for my liking.

I dropped the bag I had and stomped back to him and with all the force I could muster I pushed him back into the woods knocking him off-balance.

"I've already been embarrassed once in front of these people I will not let it happen again!" I growled through clenched teeth. "So shut your damn mouth!"

"Just who do you think you are woman," he said his features turning angry.

"Shane I will never do anything with you! I knew guys like you I've done too many guys like you and I will not do it again"

"You are a crazy fucking slut you make no Damn sense,"

"you might be right about the crazy thing and I used to be a slut but I know for damn sure I make a whole lot of sense,"

"You listen to what you just said! You said I've done too many guys like you! Ha I guess Merle was right.. who woulda thought a son of a bitch Merle would be right about anything," he shook his head and ran his hand down his chin.

"You fuck!" I yelled. _Cas don't get into this fight you are better than this and you know it just walk away to the dark place again._

"Oh! I think I get it now did that fucking stupid hick tell you to stay away from me," he asked as stepped closer to me.

"Don't you dare say anything about Daryl you dick you don't even know him! He's a far better man then you could ever hope to be!"

"I doubt that," he said with a chuckle

"That's cause you're and ignorant superficial dick who's only out for himself,"

"Fuck you! You know that's not true! I took care of all of you!"

"Yeah that was before Rick came back and now nobody needs you especially not Lori and Carl," I knew that would make him as mad as I was.

"Fuck you! You drug addict slut!" He yelled walking towards me backing me into a tree. "You know I'm glad I'm seeing the real you! Your slutty nasty ass isn't good enough to wipe the dirt off Lori's shoes,"

"Fuck you!" I yelled pushing him away. _Don't go to the dark place again walk away don't listen to him._

"You know it's true too! You know you're a piece of shit that doesn't amount to anything! You know.. This camp would be a better place if you weren't here! You're good for nothing ass should have died that day you ODed!"

He grabbed my arm spinning me back towards him. I froze I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I told him that in confidence when I thought he was a good guy... I was fucking wrong.. "You don't mean that," I squeaked.

"Yeah I do and so does everyone else. Why don't you do us all a favor and get yourself bit," he pushed past me bumping my shoulder.

I just stood there for a minute. _This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening Cas don't believe that man they like you dental worry he just wants to get in your head_. _I'm in the dark place. _I haven't been here since my first days in rehab

I walked out of the woods, picked up my bag, and made my way down to the girls. I was on autopilot just doing whatever was asked of me. I didn't care why they were laughing I didn't know why I just gave them a smile.

"Stop all that laughing and get back to work," Ed yelled as he came down the hill.

"Fuck you why don't you clean the clothes and I'll watch you do it," I yelled back before I could stop myself. The women gave me a tiny smile but poor Carol looked horrified. I didn't care about anything right now my mind was numb and so was my body he could do whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't care. Damn I wish Daryl was here.

"Don't worry Carol I'm sure I've been through worse," I had to show them that I did belong here, that I could be a productive member of this group. I threw down the pair of pants I was working on down and stomped my way over to him

"Just who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that," he snarled grabbing my arm.

"I'm tired of you lazy ass telling everyone what to do. What are you guna do about it hit me? Go ahead I'm not afraid of you I've been through much worse than you!" I said pulling my arm from his crushing grasp.

"You're guna regret that bitch," he cocked back his hand and brought it across my face I lost my balance and fell to the floor in front of him. I could already taste the blood in my mouth and I knew there was going to be a bruise. I didn't have a lot of time to make my move so I brought my hand up from the floor and struck him between the legs bringing him to the ground with me.

"You aint shit! That was nothing," I turned and walked back to what I was doing I didn't look back when Shane came running over to beat the crap out of that man. I let Carol run past me to Ed so she could comfort him.

I sat down and wiped my mouth, when I took my arm away it was smeared with a line of blood. I grabbed my water and washed my mouth out, and when I spit I think there was more blood then water. I didn't care. I didn't say anything to the girls I finished what I had to do and went back up to the main campsite. I threw the clean clothes into our tent and sat down on a log next to the RV.

"Cassie? What happen to you," Dales concerned voice said from in front of me.

"Nothing.. apparently I got what a drug addict slut like me deserves," I answered getting up and walking away leaving him there staring after me.

I spit another mouthful of blood out and walking into Merles tent and looked around. I moved to the back of the tent where I knew the needle would be sitting under some clothes; I found it. I picked it up and took off the cap. _Nobody cares about you.. you aren't strong enough to stay clean you knew it from the start. Like Merle said once a drug addict always a drug addict just do it you know you want to just give up already. _

"Fuck it," I mumbled and pushed the needles dull point into my arm and pushed down the plunger.

**~~~~~~~ Hello all of my wonderful readers just want to thank everyone who been reading :) I would like to know how everyone is liking the story so far sooo if you could review that was be amazingly awesome of you. I'll reply to who ever reviews in an author note at the stat of the next chapter thank you~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Audrey Whyte- nooooo is right drugs are bad! :P**

**Fanficgirl10- Yeah Shane's a jerk… Not happy is going to be an understatement about how he feels **

**Thank you for taking the time to review I just loveeee reading them ")**

After the quick pain from the drug entering my blood, the familiar euphoric feeling took over my body. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back as the feeling spread everywhere; everything felt like it was going to be alright now. I took out the needle and threw it back where I found it, with the cap on I'm not stupid. I pushed back the tent flap with a huge smile; got damn it I felt absolutely amazing I really missed this feeling.

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy Cassie," Dale said from on top of the RV.

"Thanks Dale Ya know I haven't felt this good ina long time," I quickly spit out.

"Well that's good to hear," he said giving me a quizzical look.

"Well I gotta go do some stuff I'll be on my way now," I said happily my words coming out very fast.

He said something else but I didn't care enough to listen I had to get going I had a lot of stuff to do! I ran down to the water again and sat down with the Andrea and Jackie who were fixing a huge pile of clothes.

"Hey ladies! Can I help you," I asked.

"Cassie… hey yeah I mean we could use the help," I cut the blonde off

"Great!" I picked up some pants and a needle and thread. I fixed the pants quickly and threw them to the side and started another. Both the girls were looking at me strange. "What," I asked picking up another pair of pants.

"What's wrong with you?" the blonde asked.

"I Fucking told you! Nothing I feel great! Damn man," I snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that I would be happy after some dude punched me in the face. I wouldn't be acting like you are,"

"Well that you not me and Ed isn't shit it really wasn't that bad its really fine," I quickly said.

I ran around the camp for most of the day doing things over and over again until about dusk. That's when that wonderful feeling I had all day wore off and the headache started coming. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! _

"No no no no no," I murmured as I ran my hands through my long dark hair.

"Cassie? Are you okay," a little voice said from behind me

"Um Sophia.. uhm yeah yeah I'm just great," I growled pressing my fingers into my temples.

"You don't look so good," she said.

"Sophia! What do you want!" I snapped at me.

"Dale said it's time to eat and someone should get you and I wanted to," she whimpered stepping back from me.

"Oh. Yeah I'm coming," I walked past her. She quickly followed behind me.

I wasn't hungry, but I knew I had to eat something; anything so this come down would be so bad. The air outside was cool but my body was hot and I was starting to sweat; please don't let anyone notice. I slowly sat down on a log, my legs and back was starting to hurt; when I finally sat down I leaned my head into my hands. The small light from the fire was bothering my eyes _Fuck Cas you are so fucking stupid this is going to last like three days and this is just the beginning. _

"Cassie? Are you okay? Do you want some water," Lori's voice asked.

"Whatever. Yeah," I mumbled snatching the water from her. "I'm guna go to bed," I mumbled as I slid my way off the log my muscles feeling like I just ran seven miles. _You're a fucking no good idiot Cassidy look at you now are you happy are you fucking happy you can barely move without crying you damn idiot! _

I shook my head at the thoughts that were racing around in there maybe I was an idiot but it sure as hell was fun while it lasted.

"Cassie?" Dales voice asked close behind me.

"What the fuck do you want old man!" I snapped.

"I know what you did," he said with no accusation in his voice just a man trying to be nice.

"What do you care!"

"You're a nice girl you don't need to be doing that stuff,"

"Yeah whatever. I'm a no good piece of shit who doesn't deserve to be here I know it and so does everyone else,"

"Where did you get that idea,"

"It's not an idea it's true and you know it Dale now leave me the fuck alone and go back to the group I just want to be left alone," I walked away from him and into the tent.

I sat down in the middle and wrapped the blanket around my, now, cold and aching body. _Have fun with this asshole_. I let out a grunt and started to rock back and forth trying to ignore the thoughts running through my head. _Just end it you damn fuck up! Your life isn't worth it and nobody is going to care when you're gone_. I hated coming down form a high. _Take out your hunting knife and shove it through your cold heart! _It was like this every time it was going to last for at least two days. _Was it worth it! Of course it was you're a drug addict you're a stupid no good drug addict. _Tears stared to fall from my eyes I couldn't stop the thoughts no matter what I did. I put my hands over my ears and hit my head trying to stop them but it wasn't working. More tears streamed down my cheeks and I curled into a ball throwing the blanket over my head. _You can't get away from this you did this to yourself you'll never stop being a no good piece of crap._

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop," I mumbled over and over again.

_This will never stop This will never stop This will never stop This will never stop This will never stop This will never stop._

It kept repeating and repeating over and over again getting louder and louder it wouldn't stop. I ran my fingers through my hair pulling on the ends hard to distract myself from the screaming thoughts.

_Nice try asshole, not guna work_

I looked at the pillow, if only I could fall asleep and shut off my brain so I could escape for just a little while, but sleep was not an option at this point. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to puke; I crawled out of the tent and around into the lining of the trees and threw up whatever was in my stomach. I sat up and pressed my shaky hand to my mouth wiping away whatever mess was still there. I crawled back to the tent and pulled the blanket over me and looked around; I saw my crossbow propped up against the bags. I reached for it and slowly pulled back the string to load it.

_You're finally getting it asshole! Just pull the trigger and send the arrow through your own head._

I heard a muffled scream come from the tent next to mine which happened to be Ed's; What the hell can't a girl try and kill herself with interruption. I moved the crossbow down and I slowly crawled out of the tent. My eyes went wide… walkers…. Everywhere… I pulled myself up and ran for the group my legs were not working with me, they gave out when I was almost there. I hit the ground hard and I spin myself so I was on my back and took a shot at an oncoming walker. Thankfully, my shaky hands didn't stop me from hit the walker. I scooted my way backwards running into the legs of someone. If this was a walker I'd be dead already; someone's hands wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me up steadying me when I lost my balance. A gun was thrust into my face and I took it.

"Shoot!" Dale's voice bellowed in my ear.

I took aim and shit at a walker hitting it in the chest; I shot again and hit it in the head this time. I stumbled my way back towards a car so I could lean on it; I couldn't stand without falling right now. A walker jumped out in front of me and knocked me to the ground it snapping at my face; my arms couldn't hold it up anymore when the body went slack. The weight was ripped off me and I was pulled up by my shirt.

"You alright," Daryl's voice yelled.

I didn't answer because I didn't know what to tell him… he left me there and finished off the rest of the walkers with the group. My eyes darted around unable to stay focused for too long on one spot there were people running around and crying everywhere. My eyes stopped on a crumpled figure laid down by the cars; I could see it was still breathing. I used all of the strength I could muster to get over there too see who that was and eventually I made it over there.

"Holy shit," my raspy voice let out as I stared into the eyes of a, now, one handed Merle Dixon.

"Nice ta see you too sugar tits," he said breathing heavy.

I slumped down next to him and pulled my knees to my chest "You're alive,"

"Hard to killa hard ass like me but ya know that,"

"Yeah," I slowly got up and cringed in pain every time I moved.

"What you aint guna help a friend up,"

"I can't,"

"Why the hell not!"

"Cause I fucking can't fucking deal with it," I snapped.

"Oh haha," he paused "You found it didn't cha you did it!"

"Fuck you!" I stomped away past the walker bodies and back into my tent.

I sat back down and scooted into the corner throwing the blanket over me again; I stayed that way until I heard Daryl clear his throat. I pulled the blanket away from my face and looked up at him.

_You're fucked_

"Merle tellin' the truth? Did ya do it," I could tell by the sound of his voice he already knew the answer he just wanted me to say it. Merles a fuck head I can't believe he ratted me out…

**~~~~~~~Sooooo how are you all feeling about Merle being back! Let me know what you think in a review or let me know what you think is going to happen with Daryl and Cas :) thanks again for reading~~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanficgirl10- I'm glad you love that Merle is back! Thanks for letting me know what you think. Don't worry Shane is guna get his ")**

**Audrey Whyte- Updated J**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers reading what you have to say makes my day a little better lol. I would love to know what other people are thinking about everything okayyy anyway here's the chapter**

"Why are you asking me if you already know the answer," I snapped at him. I really didn't want to be mean to him but I just couldn't help it.

"Cause I wanna hear it from your dumb ass!" He snapped back at me throwing his arms out.

"Yes, Daryl it's true I did it I took that Damn needle and stuck it in my arm and you know what I'd do it again," the crazy part of my yelled back at him.

He threw his crossbow sending it into the side of the tent "You do that shit again I'll kill ya," he growled.

"You'll kill me huh? Really fucking nice of my best friend to say," my voice squeaked.

"Yeah well it's real nice of my best friend to try and fuck her life up again! Don't you fucking realize Cas, you can't do this shit! Look what it does to you! You're guna kill yourself! Why should I bother protecting ya when you don't even try and help yourself," He gestured to me.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I started to feel the sting of the tears. "What do you care what happens to me,"

"Cassidy," he used my full name he was serious "If you don't think I care 'bout ya then ya might be too far gone for me. Please do not do this again! You were doin' so good! What made you do this," he sat down next to me his voice softer than before.

"What set me off... are you serious there are triggers everywhere," I said flatly.

"Well get used to it deal with it 'cause if I ever see ya like this again," I cut him off

"You'll kill me. Got it,"

"Cas I won't go through this again ya do this one more time I will not help you,"

"Yeah I got it I got it," I snapped

_Tell him what you really want to say.. there is not ore left so you have no choice._ I smacked my head again

He gave me a Daryl look "I just don't understand why. You were fine until I left," he paused and it looked like I light flicked on in his head. "Who the fuck said somethin' ta ya,"

"Nobody, I just couldn't handle it anymore," I said placing my head on my knees.

"Bull shit," he said sounding offended I tried to lie to him.

"Drop it Daryl it was nothin'," I snapped starting to feel my eyelids droop. I was getting tired now.

He got up and went to get out of the tent reaching for his crossbow.

"Daryl! Wait! Can you stay here with me.. I don't want to go through this alone again," I said softly my body starting to shiver again.

"Ya shoulda thought 'bout that before ya shot up," he said with a scowl on his face he turned and walked out of the tent.

I deserved that. I pulled the blanket off of me and unzipped the two bags; he wouldn't want to touch me after this. I fucked up really bad this time. The tent door opened again and Daryl walked in tossing a water bottle at me; it hit my sleeping bag and rolled down.

"I thought," he cut me off.

"Just shut up and drink the water," he grumbled at me and left the tent.

I did as I was told; every once and a while I would see a shadow outside of the tent, but it would never come in. I had no dreams not a single one there was just blackness. When I finally woke up it was light outside and it was hotter than morning time usually was. I removed the sleeping bag and looked down at the state of my body; my shirt was drenched in sweat same with my jeans. I peeled off the cloths and quickly changed into new ones; my body was still aching and my head still hurt a little but thankfully the crazy voice in my head was gone. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall around me; that too was stiff from sweat. I shook it out and ran my fingers through it and put it back up, in that process my hand brushed my right cheek and a dull pain shot from that spot.

"What the fuck," I murmured "What the hell did I do,"

I walked out of the tent and into the bright sunlight; I put my hand up to shield my sensitive eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake," Glenn's voice said from my left side.

"Um yeah, glad to be up do you know what time it is," I said as I put my hand back down.

"Yeah um last time I asked Dale it was about one,"

"One! Oh my god..." my eyes went wide I was asleep for like 11 hours.

"So I guess you haven't heard we're leaving the quarry," he said giving me a half smile.

"No… no I haven't.. I guess that's a good thing," I said my voice low "Where are we going,"

"Well Rick said we should go to the CDC and well Shane wants to go to Fort Benning," he said as he shifted his hat.

"Oh where do you think we should go," I asked.

"Honestly, I don't really care as long as it's away from here,"

"Agreed," I paused " I guess I'll pack up my shit since that's what everyone is doing," I said as I turned around.

"Cassie," Glenn said reaching out for my arm.

"Yeah?" I said hiding the pain that shot through my arm when he touched me.

"What did you do to your face," he said cocking his head to the side.

"Um…. I think I got punched," I said not really remembering what happened.

"Was it by Daryl cause I kinda of heard you two fighting," he paused when he saw the look on my face. "I didn't mean to you guys were just loud and my tent is close,"

"No not by Daryl he would never do anything like that, he may be a hot head redneck to all of you but that's because you don't know him," I snapped.

"Sorry… sorry," he said putting out his hands in defense "I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yeah it's okay just don't say it again kid,"

"Yeah I got it," he said backing up to clean his area.

I walked back to the tent and started putting the clothes that were on the floor back in the right bags. I quickly finished that and moved on to folding up the sleeping bags; Daryl's was still in the spot I through it in last night. I finished packing up the tent and dragged the bags out because I didn't have the strength to lift them right now.

"Need help," Daryl said. I could hear the hate him his voice.

"No I got it.. you just need to get the tent down," I said back to him my voice soft. He had every right to be mad.

"Kay," he said picking the bags up and taking then over to his old pick up.

I followed him slowly to his truck making sure I left some space between us.

"Do you know when we're leaving," I asked as he threw the bags into the bed of the truck.

"Yeah ina few minutes," he grumbled as he turned to go back to the tent.

"Oh okay do you want me to do anything... I don't know like help you," I asked as I kicked around some rocks by my feet.

"No, don need you're help," his back was turned to me so I couldn't see his expression. "Go wake up Merle of somethin,"

"Fine," I murmured. He had such a Damn attitude when he was mad.

"What happened ta your face," he grabbed my arm and spun me back around and turning my head so he could get a look at my bruise.

"It was Ed… I.. um.. kinda told him off and he didn't like it….," I stuttered.

"He's lucky he's already dead," he said scowling "Is he the.." I cut him off.

"No. No it wasn't him I told you don't worry about it,"

"I'm guna find out," he said turning back around.

I went over to Merle's tent and went to open the zipper but I stopped, more like froze, when I thought about the last time I was on there. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and I unzipped then flap. He still slept the same... arm thrown over his face one leg out and only in his boxers. Some things never change. He didn't look good... he must have lost a lot of blood before he was found... maybe I shouldn't wake him up...

"Oh well hello there sweetheart," Merle said with a smirk. Obviously he felt well enough be be a dick.

"Come on Merle..." I whined "Not today... you need to get up cause were leaving soon," I said trying not to stare at the metal contraption he had on his hand.

He noticed "Oh ya like it... made it myself," he said turning his arm around to show me what it looks like.

"What goes up on the top," I asked trying not to show how interested I was in the thing.

He let out a laugh and pulled out a knife and stuck it in the slot on top of the stump.

"Oh... nifty," I answered. "Anyway like I said you have to get up cause were leaving," I quickly said wanting to get out of that tent.

"Yeah, I get it," he threw the blanket off himself and awkwardly rolled up. "You guna help me get my shit since ya already went through it all," he said smirking.

"Well when you put it that way," I said as I stepped into the tent fully and picking up the clothes I threw around.

Every once in a while I would take a quick look at Merle's hand.

"No matter how much ya look at it don't mean it's comin' back," he said his upper lip curling.

"I'm sorry... I just have to get used to it," I said feeling quite embarrassed.

He just gave me a look and finished what he was doing. We quickly packed up his bags and I placed them outside on the dirt.

"My shit don't belong in the dirt," He said in a snarky tone.

"So pick it up then," I grumbled back at him.

He smiled "Damn girl you are still as nasty as ya used ta be when ya come down,"

"Dickhead," I answered him giving him a scowl.

"Come down from where," a young girls voice asked.

"Sophia!" I said turning around startled. Where did this girl come from!

"From bein' hig," I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter don't listen to Merle he crazy talks," I quickly spit out.

"Oh okay," she said folding her arms.

"Hey listen… if I was mean to you last night I didn't mean to be I wasn't really myself," I said bending down to talk on her level.

"You were kinda mean, but it's okay everyone has bad days," she said giving a shrug before her mom called her back.

"You don't even know," I mumbled to myself turning back to see Merle stareing at me his head cocked to the side. "What,"

"Nothin' canta guy stare," he said as he hoisted his bags up.

"No… not a guy like you,"

"You know me too well Cas,"

"Unfortunately," I gave him a smile and he laughed at me.

He told me how to take down the tent and I that pretty quick and put it away even faster. I was able to lift it over my shoulder and take it over to Daryl's truck; which was started now.

"Git in, were goin' now," Daryl mumbled as he chewed on his thumb nail.

I did as he asked and slid into the middle of the seat giving Merle enough room to wiggle himself in. I didn't know how far away the CDC was, but I did know this was going to be a very awkward ride. Maybe I should tell Daryl why I shot up again… I'd rather him hear it from me than Shane how would be an asshole about it. I slid my eyes over to Daryl to see he was looking back at me; he was still mad but at least he was looking at me now. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell him, I'll tell him at the CDC; I swear. I moved my eyes over to Merle who had his usual smirk on his face… did he know something I didn't… why is he doing that! I folded my arms over my chest and put my head back this was going to be a very, very long ride with my Dixon boys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Audrey Whyte- Updated :)**

**FanFicGirl10- Yeah I think she deserves that much at least, I'm glad we're on the same page! I want to make sure I get that fight just right so it will be happening next chapter :)**

**hayleyjune13- Thank you thank you!**

**UndeadSheWolfxx- Yay thank you for the new review! And thank you for that I will try to keep it up :)**

**Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter like I said before the Shane and Daryl fight is going to happen next chapter so I hope you all will continue to read :) by the way Walking Dead is on tonight who else is super excited!**

**I**t was quiet in the truck for a while, I sure didn't want to say anything and I didn't think either Dixon brother wanted to; which was odd for Merle. I unfolded my arms and put my feet up on the old dashboard giving me some room to stretch out a bit.

"Put your feet down," Daryl finally grumbled breaking the silence.

"Damn, you could ask nice," I answered putting my feet back on the floor.

"He aint gotta be nice, girly this is his truck and he aint too happy wit ya right now," Merle chimed in.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I murmured.

"Not an opinion," He said. Damn Merle really knew how to push my buttons.

"I know Daryl isn't happy with me a fucking walker could tell Daryl is pissed at me, and he has every right to be! I know that hell I would be pissed at me too but you don't need to rub it in my face asshole," I said raising my voice a little.

"Will you two shut the fuck up," Daryl yelled; obviously pissed.

"You know what! No I will not shut up you know why? Cause this is a long ass car ride and I'd rather we been yelling and screaming working shit out than sitting here in silence!" I shouted back at him.

He turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes dark with anger but he didn't say anything. He just looked back at the road and continued driving. He thought silence was a better way; I guess.

"You two fuck yet," Merle asked as he gave me a look.

"No," I said flatly.

"You two did somethin'. Ole Merle aint that stupid my little brother wouldn't be getting this mad over some chick; not even you," He said glancing at both of us. Please don't let my face turn red right now…

"Nothin' happened," Daryl said his voice mean.

"Bull shit little brother," Merle said turning his body to face our direction. "I know you best,"

"Merle, just drop it alright," I said not wanting to think about Daryl's and I encounter in the tent.

"Fine," he said. He gave up way to easy very unMerle like.

The cars in front of us pulled over to the side of the road "What's going on," I asked.

"Guy got bit last night, he's probably turnin'," Daryl answered. "You missed that while you were sleepin',"

"Got it," I snapped. I was getting very annoyed at his damn attitude. "Daryl what do I have to do to get you to stop with this attitude,"

"Wait," He answered.

"How long,"

"Til I'm good and ready,"

"Seriously…. ,"

"Yeah," he put the car in drive and we drove past the man who was sitting by a tree. Jim, his name was, the poor man.

"Aint no use in feelin' bad," Daryl mumbled.

"I guess," I answered as I turned back to look at the poor man who was waiting to turn.

"He's right sweetheart… just forgit 'em," Merle added. he took out the giant blade and placed it on the bash board.

"You two could be really cold sometimes," I said to the putting my head down.

"We anit cold, we're smart, we're survivin'. Cas I'm guna let ya know now, since you haven't figured it out yet, I'm guna do whatever it takes to stay alive and keep my family alive. You need ta get it through your head that this world aint the one you know. Cassie, you need to toughen up," Daryl said.

"Yeah I get you Daryl I need to stop being a helpless bitch and be more independent and protect myself," I said my voice cracking at the end.

"Oh look at this she gets it," Merle added with a smirk on his face.

"Merle just shut up will you! Got damn it," I yelled

"You're never guna shut me up girl. You should know that,"

"ugh," I mumbled whatever else I said under my breath. "Daryl let me drive,"

"No,"

"Pull the fuck over and let me drive," I said my voice strong. I needed to get away from Merle for just a little while before I punched him.

"Fine, calm down," he answered pulling the truck over and we quickly switched spots.

I drove the rest of the way to the CDC in mostly silence; the brothers would talk about something every once and a while. I never joined in; I didn't need to I wasn't family….

"It's starting to get dark… you think were close," I finally said after a while.

"Hope so," Merle said "Bein' in the dark wit these sonsof bitches aint fun,"

Just as I was about to say something when the very large building came into view; looks like we made it with a little time to spare. The RV parked so I pulled behind it along with the rest of the line of cars. I opened the door and grabbed my crossbow from the back and quickly joined where the rest of the group was forming; I didn't wait for either Dixon brother. I looked around and things really looked grim, there were bodies that littered the ground. They weren't just regular bodies either, most of them were the bodies of military people.

'Things don't look so good do they," I mumbled.

"Sure don't," Shane answered. He was standing to my right side.

I looked back and my eyes went wide, "Oh shit," I smacked Shane's arm so he would turn; his reaction was the same. The hoard was coming up fast and we started to run for the door; shots were going off all around us. Eventually, we made it to the locked door.. the LOCKED door!

"There's nobody there!" Someone yelled.

Rick looked straight into the camera that was facing us and started talking… explaining our situation to the person who might not even be there. I aimed the bow behind me and shot; I took out a walker coming too close. If these doors don't open there is a small window of time left for us to get out of here... still nothing from the camera either.. we have to go now.. I glanced over at Daryl and Merle and they were ready to run; I did the same. Someone yelled something else and we all started backing up; even Rick.

"There's someone there! The camera moved. I know you're there," Rick said

All of a sudden, after some more talking on Rick's part, those big metal doors opened. I let out a breath of relief and quickly followed the group in nodding yes to whatever the man said. If he waited any longer we all would have been walker food... I thought about this as the man led us into the building. The place was completely empty.

"Where is everyone," Someone's voice asked.

"Gone, I'm the only on left," The man who eventually introduced himself as Dr. Jenner. "I'll just need to take a blood test, just to be safe,"

Everyone agreed that was fine so he took each one of us into the room to test our blood.

"You okay with needles," he asked me as he was getting everything ready.

"Yeah, I'm fine with them," _you should only know_ I smiled and flipped over my arm. He looked at it and quickly glanced up at me and back to my arm… he did it so fast I almost didn't notice it. I don't blame the guy for looking at me the way he did; my arm was scared up and it was easy to tell what did it. "Thanks," I said pulling my arm back quickly and getting up to leave.

After I left the blood testing room I made my way into the area where everyone was gathering; I walked over to where Carol was standing with her daughter.

"Carol, hey um I never got to talk to you about everything," my voice trailed off.

"It's fine, you did what I always wanted to do but couldn't thank you Cassie," she said

"Oh your welcome then… so you're okay," I asked as I tried to hide my surprise.

"I think for once I'm okay.. you know for now," she gave me a smile.

He and I spent a little longer talking about what was going on and what not until I saw Daryl make his way in the room.

"Go talk to him," she said giving me a smile.

"No, he's pissed at me and when Daryl is pissed you have to let him come to you," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Well it looks like he's over it," she said as she got up to go talk to Lori.

I took a deep breath and turned the chair I was sitting in to face Daryl. "Hey," I mumbled.

"Hi," he answered stopping in front of me. "How ya feelin'," he asked shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm fine, thanks," I answered. It was never this awkward between us and I hated that it was like this now. "Daryl, listen I'm really sorry, I hate this everything is weird between us and I really want it to stop," I quickly spit out.

"I do too," he answered as he chewed on his thumb nail.

"I have something to tell you," I said making eye contact with him.

"Bout what," he said pulling his eyebrows together.

"You know,"

"What is it," he said a scowl forming on his face.

"The reason I… used again.. was because I was feeling bad about myself after.. um having a conversation with Shane in the woods," I stuttered out.

"Shane, huh," he said his words short and angry. He stormed off into the direction of the other members of the group were standing.

"Fuck," I whispered. I got up and ran into the hallway looking for Merle; he was coming out of the blood testing room "Merle Merle Merle," I yelled stopping short in front of him.

"Woah slow down there girl," he said putting his hands out to stop me.

"Don't have time for this.. Daryl is about to fuck Shane's shit up we have to go now! He'll fucking kill him," I said as I pulled Merle down the hallway.

I didn't have to say anymore because Merle took off past me and into the big room where everyone was. My eyes darted around for Shane or Daryl but I didn't see either of them.

"I don't see 'em," Merle growled.

Got damn where could they have went.. it's not like I care if Shane lives or dies but I do care if Daryl gets kicked out of this group.. we needed to find them before anything too terrible happens.


	10. Chapter 10

**FanFicGirl10- Yeah very short, she wouldn't have told him at all if she didn't tell him then… I hope you like the little fight I thought up thank you again for reading and reviewing.**

**Audrey Whyte- :) I hope you enjoy it.**

**Lilone1776- Well hello new reviewer :)! Thank you for checking it out! I like that Merle is around too call me crazy but I like his character… I think everyone secretly wants Shane's head off… :)**

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter I had a lot of fun writing it! tell me what you think about it and enjoy the read! How many of you think this won't be the last fight Shane has with Daryl ;).**

"Come on," I said grabbing for his arm.

I quickly walked to another door, the one Jenner said the rooms were in, and as I opened it my eyes widened there had to be 100 doors down the hallway.

"Well shit," Merle said.

I started down the hallway listening for yelling or something that could get us to them a little faster than we were. There was a loud bang just a few doors from where we were; Merle took off towards the noise and I followed close behind. We finally reached the room and when I went in I saw Shane have Daryl against the wall, blood from Shane's nose was dripping down his face and onto his shirt. I guess Daryl got the first punch. Shane's fists were clenching Daryl's shirt, he ripped Daryl form the wall and threw him to the side knocking him off-balance and he fell to the floor. I sprang forward trying to get to Daryl but I felt Merle's arm wrap around my stomach and pull me back.

"Hold on there, let's see where this goes," Merle said with a smirk.

"Are you fucking nuts," I answered as I wiggled to get out of his impressive grip.

"Darylina can handle himself," he said nodding so I would turn my head back to the fight.

Daryl was back on his feet again, but he had a small cut on his cheek with blood starting to trickle down.

"Woooh! We got somethin' goin' on now! You git 'em little brother," Merle yelled his voice echoing in my ear.

Daryl's eyes quickly darted to us just long enough for Shane to get another punch to Daryl's face; then Daryl got pissed. He cocked back his arm and swung his fist hitting Shane square in the jaw; he did that two more times before Shane got another hit in. The hit was a half ass one to Daryl's stomach making him let out his breath and making him double over.

"Come on little brother," Merle yelled "Don let Shane show ya up,"

Daryl pushed himself forward knocking Shane into the bookshelf sending books flying down over them. He slammed Shane's back against the wall and he hit him one more time letting his shirt go and Shane slid to the floor. Daryl turned around to walk away when Shane kicked the back of his leg out sending Daryl to the floor. When Daryl was on the floor Shane got back up and brought his boot to Daryl's stomach before he could get up. Daryl somehow managed to get up after the kick and tackled Shane to the ground. He sat on top of him pining him down and brought his fist to Shane's face over and over again.

"Merle do something he's guna kill him," I yelled.

"Maybe he should," he mumbled as he let me go and slowly strolled over to where Daryl was and pulled him off throwing him to the side. He bent down and whispered something to Shane who scowled as he tried to sit up.

"Let's go," Merle said as he walked towards me and leaned on the door frame waiting for Daryl to come over.

"Say anythin' to her or anyone else.. I'll kill ya," Daryl snarled as he passed the man sitting on the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth and joined Merle and I at the door.

"Merle I'll take care of the rest of this," I motioned to Daryl.

"He'll be fine," Merle said giving me a look.

"Listen he may be just fine in your eyes but I don't like seeing my best friend all cut up and bleeding. If it doesn't make a difference to you I'm going to fix him up a bit and you can go do Merle things elsewhere," I said as we all walked down the hallway. Eventually, I found a room with some medical things in it and I told Daryl to go in there. "Hey Merle thanks for helping,"

"Don go tellin' people now," he said with a smile as he waved behind him.

I shook my head and walked inside the little room where Daryl found a seat on the bed.

"You okay," I asked.

"Fine, you know I've been through worse," he said looking away from me.

"I know," I said as I pressed a cue tip to the small cut on his cheek bone.

He moved his face from me "Stop," he grunted.

"Shut up and take it like a man," I paused, "I don't know why you did what you did but I feel like I should thank you,"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have too I understood everything. He really didn't have too many cuts; he had the one on his cheek bone, another on his eyebrow, and he was already starting to get a black but other than that there wasn't much else.

"How's your leg feel," I said moving on to the cut on his eye.

"It's fine," he said.

"Is everything fine," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah everythin's fine," he answered.

I finished cleaning the small cuts he had on his face and got up "You'll probably want to put ice or something on your eye, but I'm sure that's fine too," I said not trying to hide the hint of anger in my voice.

"Cas," he said as I was about to leave.

"Daryl," I answered.

"Thanks," he paused and looked down, "I want cha ta know when I said I'll do anythin' to protect my family I meant you too,"

I smiled "Really,"

"Yeah…. If anythin' happen to you who would keep Merle in line and fix up our messes… and ya know I'll miss havin' you around," he said his voice very low.

I ran over and gave him a hug "That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a while," I heard him give a low chuckle as I let him go "So you're not mad at me anymore,"

"/if I was still mad at ya I wouldn have beat the crap outta that fucker… not that I haven't wanted to for a while," he said leaning back on his hands.

I laughed "You woulda found a way to do it at some point… and thank you Daryl I really mean it… if I didn't have you around I don't think I'd still be here," I said breaking my eye contact with him.

"Cas, don't say that… you're stronger than you think ya just gotta realize that," he answered.

"You really think so," I said as I got up and walked over to the bed sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I do," he answered putting his arm around my shoulders.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. We didn't say anything for what felt like a very long time; it was Daryl who broke the silence.

"Glad to see ya still know how ta shoot," he said looking down towards me.

"Yeah well I learned from the best… how could I possibly forget all of that wonderful teaching," I laughed at the thought of Daryl teaching me how to shoot… most of the time it was him yelling at me to pay attention.

"Humph," he smiled and shook his head "You were just so bad," he let out a laugh, probably remembering the same thing I was.

"Who would of thought knowing how to shoot a crossbow would come in handy," I said through my laughing.

Finally, we stopped laughing after a good five minutes and I looked up at him. This man was the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never to anything to shove him away again.

"What," he said when he saw me looking up at him.

"Nothin' just thinkin' about how awesome you are," I said with a smile.

I saw a slight pink creep into his cheeks "Shut up," he said with a smile.

"Not about something that's true," I answered looking back at him.

Damn I really wanted to kiss this guy… All I have to do is tilt my head just a little and he could take care of the rest… Maybe this isn't a good idea…. He is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that…. Fuck…. Get a grip Cas put those feelings back inside and lock them away.

"Ay, love birds we got food…lets go," Merle's voice rang out send both of us apart.

Daryl cleared his throat and I got up and started to walk to the door; Daryl followed close behind. As we passed Merle I heard him laugh and throw his arm around his little brother.

"Asshole," I heard him mumble to him.

I let out a laugh and smiled all the way until we got into the big holding room again… Maybe he felt the same way I did… Maybe but probably not… first of all I am his best friend and second I dated his brother; that's a little weird.. For me at least… But hey who knows what could happen, I'm just happy he's not mad at me anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lilone1776-It's what brothers do he knew Daryl could handle himself. Yeah she's a lucky girl I would love to have the Dixon boys lookin out for me :) **

**FanFicGirl10-hahahaha yes I think they should too! So we will see what happens between them!**

**Audrey Whyte- Thank you thank you!**

**~~~~~Hello my wonderful readers! Just want to thank you all for reviewing and reading I really appreciate it! I would love to know if you think I should hook Daryl and Cassie up or keep them as friends… Should I hook her up with someone else maybe? Anyway let me know what you think I'd love to know~~~~~~**

I stopped and waited for the two boys to catch up with me, and when they did I looped my arms around theirs making sure I was in the middle. They both gave me the me the same exact look when I did that; I let a laugh escape my lips.

"What's this for," Merle asked.

"Nothin' I just wanted to do it," I answered him with a smile on my face. For some reason I was just in a really good mood.

He just shook his head "You're crazy,"

"Sometimes,"

"All the time," Daryl chimed in.

"Hey I didn't ask you!" I said pulling my arms out from both of them outing them back at my sides "I just wanted to be nice," I said with a laugh.

They both laughed at me as I opened the door that lead to the big room everyone was in. Boy was Merle right there was food… so much food and wine…

"Oh my god… is that real food," I murmured. I quickly glanced over at Daryl who gave a quick scowl "Not that what you caught was bad but this is like what we used to eat," I said to Daryl giving a bump to his shoulder.

"Looks like it," Merle answered with a smirk.

"Stop being a dick," I answered while making my way to the table.

"It's my nature," he said with a smile

I pulled out an empty chair and sat down with Daryl and Merle on either side of me. I grabbed a premade plate and started digging in; it might not have been the best food by my god I was going to act like it was. Carol poured a glass of wine and pushed it over to me with a smile. I stared at the red liquid for a minute and looked back up at everyone. _Drink it_. _Go ahead it's fine you can handle yourself._ Every time I used to drink I was high… and if I drank now I would get the urge to seek out some way to get high.

"Aren't you going to drink," Lori asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Cas, you guna drink," Merle asked his voice sarcastic. I punched his leg under the table.

"Um you know what I really shouldn't," I answered.

"Oh come on if you can't drink now when can you," Rick said as he put his arm around Lori.

"She's right she really shouldn't," Daryl said taking my cup and downing it himself. "Pass that bottle," he shouted down the table.

"Can I have some," Carl asked looking at his mom's cup.

"Ask your father," Lori said putting up his hands.

Rick nodded and Carl took a small sip of the wine "EWWW," he said putting it back down. Everyone let out a laugh at that. It really seemed like we were okay here; I didn't know how long we could stay here but I was going to enjoy it until then. I slid my eyes over to Daryl for a second; he was downing a bottle of something and he looked quite happy doing it.

"Slow down there buddy," I said to him with a laugh.

"Naw, I'm gettin' shit faced drunk," he answered with a smile. "Your ass can take care a me,"

"You got it," I said. I was totally fine with that he deserved a day, or night, where he could just let loose.

"Hey has anybody seen Shane," Someone asked.

I looked at Daryl who had a big smile on his face "He's having some alone time," I quickly said shoving food in my mouth so I didn't have to say anymore.

"Merle," I leaned over and whispered to him.

"Yeah,"

"What did you say to Shane before," I asked remembering what he did right before we left that room.

"Nothin' ya gotta worry 'bout. I took carea everythin'," he said.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch; Shane didn't even show his face in the big room. Everyone was drunk by the end of the night… except me. Merle excused himself a little earlier in the night, so he was already asleep by the time I pulled Daryl away from the table.

"Hey, buddy I think you had enough," I whispered to him.

"Psh you crazy," he slurred.

"Yeah and you are very drunk," I said to him.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I'm n-not,"

"Don't argue with me," I smiled

"I'm not arg-arguin',"

"Shut up," I looked up into his glazed over blue eyes.

"Kay,"

I threw his arm over my shoulder and helped him up out of his seat; he was a lot heavier than I thought he was. I lost my balance at first and we stumbled to the left.

"Whatre ya doin'," he slurred

"Calm down I got this," I said.

Eventually, I got him out of the room and into the hallway. As soon as I got there I leaned him against the wall so I could take a quick break from all of his weight pushing me around.

"Come on whata we waitn' for,"

"Okay, okay, hang on," I put his arm back over my shoulders and pulled him off the wall.

I wandered down the hallway looking for an empty room; it was so hard to walk straight when Daryl couldn't keep his balance. Finally, I found a room halfway down the damn hallway and I stumbled my way into it. I dropped Daryl onto the bed causing him to drop his bottle.

"Hey!"

"It's okay I think you had enough," I said sitting on the bed next to him.

I laid him down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his protesting body.

"Daryl stop fucking moving and go to bed! Keep the blanket on! I'm trying to be nice here!"

He kept wiggling around and throwing off the blanket "I don want the damn blanket,"

"Fine, don't use it but stay in the bed before you hurt yourself or I fucking hurt you! You are such an annoying drunk," I laughed at him.

"Fine I wont," he smiled and threw his head back.

I must say he was very cute when he was drunk, annoying but cute. I got off the bed and grabbed his bag that was thrown on the floor.

"Here," I threw the bag at him "Change your nasty clothes,"

I opened my own bag and pulled out some new clean clothes and got ready to change. I pulled off my shirt and quickly pulled on another one. Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious I could feel Daryl's eyes on me. I slid out of my pants and threw them in the corner and walked over to the bed where Daryl was. He was just in his boxers… not that I noticed or anything… I swallowed hard and sat down next to him. He looked down at me and moved closer leaving a small gap between us. _Oh please don't do this now_. Before I could even react or move he kissed me, crushing his mouth to mine; honestly it hurt more than anything. I placed my hands on his chest and lightly pushed him back.

"Damn Daryl I wish you weren't drunk," I laughed.

"I'm not drunk," he threw his arm around me.

"Believe me you are," I sighed.

"No, I'm good I swear," he laid down bringing me with him.

"I really wish that was true," I laid my head on his chest. "Just go to sleep and we can talk in the morning.

"I'm not tired," he said moving his hand to my waist.

"GO TO SLEEP DARYL," I said in a stern voice.

Damn I really wish he wasn't drunk… this sucks… here I have a great guy in a bed with me and we are both half naked and nothing I going to happen. After tonight I doubt he is going to remember what happened which is okay but the only problem is I won't forget this… Damn I really don't want to start falling for my best friend…


	12. Chapter 12

**VealMaster- Thank you for answering my question :) I'm glad to hear you like the story! Thank you thank you! Hello new reviewer by the way/1**

**FanFicGirl10- Understood :) haha you are funny! Just letting you know I'm not really a smutty writer but I'll do what I can. You'll find out what he said to Shane soon enough don't you worry and yes she is being very strong!**

**Lilone1776-I love drunk Daryl he's great it was a lot of fun to think up! I'm sure you are not the only one who thinks that… there could be something between those two… anyway I hope you like the little thing I put in there about Cassie and Merle before the zombies. **

**Audrey Whyte- updated! You're doing fine with your reviews!**

**~~~~~~~Hello again! I don't have much to say but enjoy the chapter and let me know how you like it and what you think about what's going on! What do you think about Cassie and Merle's relationship and do you think Daryl remembers he kissed her last night? On another note I hope everyone enjoys walking dead tonight! I know I will!~~~~~**

_I sat down on the ground a few feet from the water's edge and took my shoes off placing them next to me. It was a really nice day out and I didn't want to waste it being inside all day, so I convinced Merle to take me out to the river. _

_"You happy woman," he grumbled._

_"Very. It's so nice out we don't need to be inside today," I said back to him as I pulled his arm making him sit next to me. He sat down and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me a little closer to him._

_"S'hotter than the devils ball sack out here," Merle said with a look in his eye._

_"Classy Merle, real classy," I said with a smile. "What's that look for," I asked turning to look at him._

_"Let's go swimmin'," he said._

_"In there?! I didn't bring a bathing suit," I answered giving him a look._

_"Who said anythin' 'bout bathing suits," he started pulling off his shirt and undid his belt "Come on girl. Don't tell me ya never swam in here," he said holding out his hand so he could help me up._

_"No, I never swam in there… Merle put your clothes back on!" I picked up his pants and shirt and threw it at him._

_"Well that's changin' Cas you're goin' in there today whether you like it or not. Your ass dragged me out here now you can do somethin' for me," he reasoned as he threw his clothes back at me; I caught them and one of the little baggies fell out._

_"Don't wanna lose this," I mumbled picking it up and shoving it back in there. "It looks gross in there," I wined while I was pointing to the water._

_"Deal with it girl.. I'm sure you've been in worse," he laughed._

_"Dick head," I mumbled folding my arms and turning away from him._

_"Aw Cassie, don be like that… I didn't mean nothin' by it," he said wrapping my arms around me and picking me up._

_"Whatever," I answered trying hard to hold in a laugh. "Merle! What are you doing no! no! Don't you dare throw me in there!" I yelled._

_"Ya got two options; one I throw you in in your clothes or two you take them off and we go in," he whispered. I could hear the damn smile on his face. He started to walk into the lake._

_"No No! okay I'll change I'll go in! Just stop!" I yelled out through my laughing._

_He stopped. "Too late," he let out a laugh._

_"NO," was all I could get out before he tossed me into the surprisingly warmish water. My head went under the water and I popped back up flipping my hair out of my face "You dick," I yelled splashing water at him._

_"You love it," he said coming towards me. I tried to run away but I couldn't get away fast enough; I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him spinning me so I was facing him._

_"No I don't," I pouted trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was useless he was too strong for me. Eventually, after five minutes of struggling I gave up my wiggling and let him win this one._

_"Ya done," he asked raising his eyebrows._

_"Yeah," I said flatly; he laughed._

_He unwrapped his arms from around me but I didn't move. "Whatda want," he asked._

_"Just you," I answered giving him a quick kiss before I started walking out of the water._

* * *

As I opened my eyes I tried to sort out what the hell I just dreamt about; why was I remembering things about our weird ass relationship. That really was a good day though… I let out a breath and tried to sit up but my long dark hair was wrapped, somehow, around Daryl's hand. Well, this is weird…. The bed we were on was so small I couldn't do anything without waking him up, and Daryl with a hangover is not as fun as drunken Daryl. I slowly untangled my hair from his hand and backed up out of the bed, not waking him up for once, and walked over to my bag of clothes. I glanced back at him to make sure he was still asleep and walked out of the room. He was so cute when he slept, that was one of the few times I saw Daryl completely relaxed. I wonder if he remembers that he kissed me last night, 'cause I sure as hell do. I ran my fingers through my tangled mess of hair and opened the door to the bathroom, a real bathroom with hot water, showers, sinks, mirrors, and a toilet! I turned on the shower and stripped off the shirt I was wearing throwing it somewhere near my bag. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water drench me; damn I haven't had a hot shower in a very long time!

"I've missed you soap and water," I mumbled to myself.

I heard the door swing open slamming against the wall making a loud bang. Who the hell was interrupting my me time! I turned off the shower and pulled down the towel that was given to me by Dr. Jenner and wrapped it around myself. Someone was puking…

"You okay out there," I yelled out to the toilet area.

"Whats it sound like," I voice belonging to Merle yelled back.

"Sounds nasty," I said flatly. I caught myself wishing it was Daryl who had barged in on me…

I heard more puking noises come from over there; maybe I should see if he's okay. I got dressed as quick as I could and walked over to Merle who was slumped over leaning against the wall.

"You're not hung over are you," I asked my voice sympathetic.

"Wish I was," he said, he was breathing heavy. This was going to be very bad…

"You think you can get up or do you need my help," I asked taking a step towards him.

"I fuckin' got it I don need no help from you," he snapped as he tried to get up but failed.

"No you don't got it," I said back grabbing his arm and placing it around me so I could help him up "When did this start," I asked as we made our way to the door.

"Last night," he answered with a scowl on his face.

"Oh my God Merle," I shook my head. This was going to be a hard week for this man. Thank god we are someplace safe where he can detox.

"What, you mad I didn't share," he grunted.

"No I'm not! I'm mad you didn't listen to me before! This all could have been behind you," I raised my voice. His foot gave out from underneath him and I lost my balance slamming both of us into the wall.

"Way ta go dumb bitch," he snarled.

Don't get mad at him, don't get mad at him Cassie, it is the drugs talking. I kept my mouth shut because if I opened it I was going to blow up on him, and that is not what he needs right now. I pushed as hard as I could and got both of us off of the wall.

"Where are ya takin' me," he said.

"To a bed… that's the safest place for you right now," I answered as we started to move forward again.

"Bull shit I ain't goin' in a bed," he grumbled through his heavy breathing.

"Merle you can't even walk… you know what Merle stop fucking talking and just listen to me, okay?" I snapped. I felt bad about it but he could get obnoxious about things.

"I'm fine on my own," he pushed me away from him and stumbled forward only taking a  
few steps before he had to lean against the wall.

"Yeah you're fine," I mumbled starting to walk towards him.

Out of nowhere the lights started to blink on and off. "What the fucks goin' on," Merle said as he out his hands over his eyes.

"Don't know… maybe someone else knows," I turned to leave

"Cas! You comin' back for me," he yelled.

"Of course I am," I said shooting him a smile. Sometimes I really wish we weren't friends he was a fucking scumbag a lot of the time, but when he is nice it's something you don't really forget… Every time he is nice or says something like that I remember why I loved the guy… why I'll always have a small place in my heart for that crazy guy

I walked out into the big room, where everyone was gathering, and took a seat at the table next to Daryl who apparently got up while I was in the shower. He didn't look very happy but then again who looks happy with a hangover.

"What's goin' on," I asked.

"Don know yet. You see my brother," he asked

"Yeah he's in the hallway… he's um not feeling very well," I said giving him a look.

"You left him in the hallway," he side trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, he was being difficult and uncooperative. You know the normal Merle just a little worse," I said to him with a crooked smile. We both stopped talking when Rick came up saying there was no more generator fuel left.

Everyone started talking, more like yelling, all at once until Dr. Jenner chimed in.

"I told you when you came in here once the doors close they won't open again," Jenner said.

"There has to be a way," Rick answered him.

Jenner went on to explain what would happen to us in just a few minutes; I didn't stay to listen. I pushed my chair back and ran into the hallway passed Merle who yelled something at me; I didn't listen to him either. When I got into the room I grabbed all of our stuff and went to the room Merle stayed in to get his… thankfully we only brought one small bag each.

"Come on Merle we gotta go right now or we are guna die," I said flat out being very blunt with him.

"Whatda mean," he said as I helped him from the floor.

"Don't have time! Let's go," I yelled not hiding the fear I had in my voice.

At that he got up and we went as fast as we could to the bog room again where all hell was breaking loose. Many of the members were slamming the doors with anything they could find to get them open' I think Daryl was even using an axe,,, I glanced over at the clock, there was only a minute left… well I guess my life was good while it lasted.. I didn't want it to end this way but at least we could all go together… I guess… the doors opened! The doors opened! I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled Merle as hard as I could to the doors; he was sweating pretty badly at this point.

"Merle we gotta move!" I yelled.

"Don gotta tell me that! I'm tryin'," he yelled back.

I looked over to the clock… we aren't going to make it… I felt some of Merles weight get lifted off me and we were able to moved faster.

"Let's move it girl we ain't got time to mess around," Daryl's voice yelled.

Somehow we all made it upstairs into the main part of the building with the giant bullet proof windows… now what.

"Well what are we doin' now," Merle's sarcastic voice rang out.

Rick's wild blue eyes were darting around for something… anything that he could use "Rick I think I have something that could help," Carol's voice said. He pulled out a grenade. "I found it on you when we were doing clothes," She finished.

That could really work.. I looked at Daryl who was crouching behind something and motioning for me to do the same. Rick threw the grenade at the window and we all waited…. I counted in my head one… two.. thr… it went off with a deafening bang… it worked there was a huge hole in the wall. I couldn't hear anything because my ears were ringing, but it was obvious what to do next everyone ran for the hole and jumped out running to the designated cars. Daryl grabbed his brother's bike from the bed of his truck and pulled it down and got on it.

"Ay! That's mine," Merle yelled

"We don't have time for this shit," I yelled at him as I pushed his body into the cab.

I jumped into the driver's seat and pulled away following behind Daryl; who looked mighty fine on that bike. I glanced over at Merle who was grumbling underneath his breath.

"He better not fuck up my bike," he said.

"That's really what you're going to say… you're a real asshole sometimes," I snapped at him.

"Yeah, that's ole Merle," he snapped back "It's the drugs baby,"

"No… you are always an asshole… it's just now it's a bit unbearable," I said with a giggle.

"Oh," was all he said. He was starting to shiver now and I knew he was feeling like complete shit.

"Hey I know you won't be able to sleep, but you should lay down it might help with everything," I offered. "It makes me feel better," I offered

"Me and you are two differen people," he grumbled a tiny scowl forming on his face.

"I know. You can put your head on my lap if that'll make you feel better," I said sliding my eyes over to him.

"If ya wanted me ta," I cut him off.

"I don't… just try and get as comfortable as possible… you have a long road ahead of you," I shook my head.

He didn't say anything for once, but he spun around so his feet were facing the door and laid his head down on my lap. I looked down at him, without him noticing, he was in so much pain but he was trying to hide it. Leave it to a Dixon to try and make going through a detox without any help a piece of cake.


	13. Chapter 13

**FanFicGirl10- Yeah he is! I loved writing that part it was so fun. Daryl looks amazing on anything that's all that needs to be said about that lol. I'd say he was embarrassed maybe even more than embarrassed…**

**Lilone1776- It was just so damn cute :) I'm thinking I'll put some more in at some point during this. From what I've read and saw detox is a terrible time… and throwing zombies in there is insane. And yes the farm is going to be a really interesting time.**

**xxlittlemonster- Well hello new reviwer! I'm so glad you are enjoying this! Yeah I know I have to learn how to proof read better I'm in the process of fixing everything now :)!**

**Audrey Whyte- Glad to hear it! I loved writing it!**

**~~~~~~Hello again! I hope you all like this chapter and where I am taking everything! Let me know what you are thinking about all of this I'll really appreciate it! anyway enjoy the chapter!~~~~~~~**

We needed to find someplace to stop soon because Merle was not doing well at all. Even with the wind blowing on the man the sweat was beading off his face and onto my jeans. His breathing was ragged and he was shaking pretty bad at this point; I had to pull over just for a second to help the guy.

"Merle, I'm getting you some water and I want you to drink some can you handle that," I said.

"Course I could handle that! I aint a fuckin' retard," he spat at me.

"I know," I answered while I leaned over to grab the water bottle I had in my bag to give to him. "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," he answered trying to push himself up.

I placed my hands on his sweat drenched shirt and pushed him the rest of the way up.

"Whatja do that for! I could do it myself bitch!" he yelled in my face.

"No you really can't," I said nicely back at him. Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad.

I opened the cap to the water and made him drink it; which he made a face at also. I put the cap back on when we he was done and I looked at the shirt he was wearing…. There was no use for it the thing was basically a towel right now; I started to undo the buttons.

"Woah, girl I ain't up for that right now but I'll take a rain check for sure," he managed to say. He was a sarcastic dick even when he was going through his…. Awesome.

"Merle shut up," I pulled off the shirt revealing a tattoo of his I haven't saw in a while; it brought a smile to my face.

"Whatre you smilin' at," he said through his breathing.

"Our matching tattoos," I said pointing at the bird he had on his chest.

"Oh. That… was.." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Merle? Whats," I couldn't finish because he threw up all over my nice clean shirt.

I started gaging myself as I pulled off the throw up covered shirt and shoved it back into the bed of the truck. I couldn't stop myself from gagging; I mean don't get me wrong I've probably had thrown up on myself before but I couldn't remember it. Merle started flailing his arms and legs kicking the dashboard and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Give me it!" he snarled at me

"I don't have anything to give you! You know that!" I said back to him my voce squeaking a little.

He let out a yell again and punched the seat just inches away from my body,

"Everythin' okay," I heard Daryl's voice yell.

"Fine," I choked out.

I stuck my head out the window and took a deep breath trying to get the smell out of my nose. When I put my head back in Merle was leaned up against the window with his arms wrapped around his legs; it was starting to get really bad now.

"I ain't interruptin' anythin' am I," Daryl said with a slight hint of anger in his tone.

"No you're not, Merle puked on me…" I said with a pout on. "He's not doin' good Daryl,"

"Don't talk about me like I aint here bitch! I can hear ya!" Merle yelled in a raspy voice. I got out of the truck.

"Sounds okay," Daryl said curling his lip a bit.

"He's trying to hide it," I answered as I grabbed a shirt from the bag I had in the back of the truck.

"It's Merle. I wouldn't expect anythin' else," he said shrugging. I noticed he wouldn't keep his eyes on me for too long. "Um there's a road block ahead.. the RV can't get through so were looking for shit we can scavenge,"

"Okay," I answered starting to feel as awkward as I did in the CDC room with him.

He turned around and got back onto the bike; I really wanted to get on that bike with him. I got in his truck and took off after him. We quickly got to where the rest of the group was; I pulled over and shut the truck off.

"Merle I guna try and find out something for the pain," I said in a soft voice.

He didn't answer; his eyes were shut tight and he was still shaking. Daryl came over with a bottle of something and tossed it to me.

"Merle had some kick ass pain killers hidden in the bike… I figured he could use one 'bout now," Daryl said.

"Yeah just give him one for now just to take the edge off a bit… I'm guna go over there," I pointed to a random car to the left.

I walked off and made my way over to the car and searched it for anything we could use. There wasn't much but I did manage to find a working flash light, some extra batteries, and some clean clothes that looked to be about my size. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Daryl walking up.

"I found some stuff," I told him as he stopped next to me.

"Good put it in the truck I guess," he answered looking and sounding a little awkward.

"Daryl I have a question for you," I said while I was playing with the things I found.

"What," he asked his voice a little harsher than expected.

"Do you remember last night at all," I asked. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Uhm.. Some of it," he said looking down. He remembered he kissed me.. he had too. "I think I tried to grope you once or twice," his face was red

I laughed " You might have but I don't remember that so you must have been unsuccessful," I paused "Do you remember you kissed me," I asked my voice a little more hopeful than I wanted it to sound.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean nothin' by it… you were just there," his voice trailed off.

I felt my stomach drop; It hurt hearing him say that… it hurt a lot more than I thought it would, a lot more than I wanted it too.

"Oh," I said "Well that's a good thing… we don't want to ruin what we have," I spit out my voice sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," he said running his hand through his hair.

I walked off back towards the truck and shook my head. Why would I even get my hopes up about that, it was stupid to even thing about Daryl in that way… I threw the supplies in the back and leaned against the truck. It was just so weird, he was saying one thing and acting a complete different way…

"Walkers!" I heard Dale yell. I snapped my head up and by the look on his face there had to be a lot of them.

I jumped into the truck, slammed the door, and quickly rolled up the windows so the walkers couldn't smell me or Merle.

"Get down!" I whispered to Merle who looked so out of it.

I pulled him down so he was lying in the seat and I slid next to him, leaving no space between us.

"Well if ya wanted to do this again you didn't have ta wait till now," he said in a soft voice.

"Merle I don't want to have sex with you! I'm trying to keep you alive," I said through my clenched teeth,

"Why? Nobody here wants me around," he whispered

"Not true," I said back to him.

"Sides Daryl who does?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I want you here," I whispered

He let out a giggle "No ya don't… you hate me," Damn these got damn drugs…. I hated this part of coming down it was the absolute worst.

"Merle I don't hate you. I could never hate you... not completely anyway,"

He was quite for a while before he said something that surprised me "Cas, I don wanna die here not like this,"

"I won't let you die this way! Merle the only way you are going to die, is by your means. You're guna go out fighting, I know it because that's who you are," I whispered to him.

He didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. I moved my head and placed my lips on his head giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're guna be fine Merle, I promise… I promise." I said softly to him.

The walkers must have passed because I heard someone screaming, I think it was Carol.

"I'll be back," I said as I got out of the truck. I grabbed my crossbow and threw it over my shoulder and ran to where everyone was gathering.

"Sophia! Sophia!," Carol kept yelling over and over again.

The little girl," I whispered to Daryl.

"Yeah," his face was serious "Walkers were chasing her and Rick went after 'er," he said back his hands were gripping the cross bow tight.

"I hope she's okay," I said felling the sting of tears behind my eyes. I wrapped my arm around Daryl's waist and he flinched; I ignored it. I felt him wrap one arm around me before Rick came back up the hill asking if we saw the little girl; Daryl's arm dropped.

**~~~~~~ the next chapter is going to be one of the longer ones btw~~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Xxlittlemonster- Yeah I thought that was a nice little moment I gotta show Merle could be a nice guy sometimes….yeah that part is really sad I don't like writing about it all that much.**

**Fanficgirl10- Thank you! Haha you just might be right about the love thing but who knows :) **

**M.T Mystery Twins- Well thank you so much new reviewer! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Emily walker- Haha who knows they might hook up soon I'm so glad you like this by the way!**

**~~~~~~~Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I love it! So let me know what you think about the chapter I'd love to hear about it!~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone left to find Sophia but Dale, T-dog, me and Merle. I wanted to go but of course Daryl wouldn't have that he said I have to stay with Merle. Him not letting me do anything is really starting to piss me off… I don't want to get stuck on babysitting duty every damn day. At least it's a nice day out I guess.. That's something I can be cheerful about. T-dog didn't look so good either; I guess he had gotten cut when the walker herd came through. I was rummaging through my bag looking for something I clean I could give T-Dog when Merles voice interrupted me.

"Whatre you doin," he asked with a scowl on his face.

"Looking for something… what does it looks like," I answered my tone obviously annoyed.

"Don't be givin' none of my shit away girl," he spat.

"It's not your shit it's my shit so shut your damn mouth Merle," I really didn't mean to be nasty to him but I was annoyed at the whole situation at the moment. I slammed the door and walked over to where the two boys were sitting. I handed T-Dog the towel I found and sat next to them.

"How'd you get stuck with that asshole," T-Dog asked as he pressed the clean towel to his forearm.

"Besides Daryl I'm the only person who can handle him… and he's not feeling so great and I know what that's like… if you get what I mean," I said making sure I kept my voice low. They both nodded knowing what I was talking about.

"So I take it you've know them long," Dale asked

"Yeah a really long time," I said back with a smile.

"Is that how you started using," Dale said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I started with Merle a few years ago… but don't you dare blame them that was all me I could have just as easily sad no," I said in a stern voice.

"What did you do," T-Dog asked. I snapped my head over to him with a what the hell look. "Just askin,"

"Meth mostly, but for a while I was fond of the alcohol," I admitted.

"Why'd you stop," T-Dog asked.

"Daryl, he saved me," I said quietly. Dale smiled I knew exactly what he was thinking. I turned fully to look at him so I could say something but I lost my train of thought when I saw the guitar. "Is that a guitar?"

"Yeah I found it in one of the cars, maybe Glen will like it," Dale answered.

"Can I have it? I actually play," I said to him not taking my eyes off of it.

"Sure! I didn't know you played," Dale said.

"Yeah I used to all the time but I stopped for a while," I said my voice trailing off at the end.

Dale handed me the guitar and as I got it I ran my fingers down the neck to make sure it was still usable; it was. It was in almost perfect condition I was completely surprised and excited I could hold one of my favorite things in the world again.

"Can you play something," Dale asked.

"You think that's safe," T-Dog asked.

"Sure why not," I said.

"Hey if the walkers do come we could just feed Merle to them," T-Dog offered.

"Don't ever say that again," I snapped in a very angry voice.

"I was kiddin' I may not like the guy but I don't want him dead," T-Dog retorted.

"Calm down you two… Cassie why don't you play something for us I'd love to hear it,"

"Okay," I answered with a smile

I strummed the strings to make sure it was in tune; it wasn't but after a few little tweaks it was. I let my mind go and let my fingers and hands take control of my playing. Am –F-C-Am-G my fingers navigated the strings and neck of the guitar; I repeated the previous chords again. I started to sing and matched the chords still running through my head to my voice.

_I used to make you cry, but I haven't smiled since you left_

_Can you undo goodbye? It's a word I wish I could forget._

_You told me you loved me and I tried to move on_

_But it's hard to get up when you fall_

_So I wrote a song about love, but it's nothing at all_

I stopped and opened my eyes to see the two men staring at me with smiles in their faces. Now, I never thought I had the best voice; it was nice but it wasn't amazing. I was told it was a little jazzy and sometimes I could sound a bit winey, but overall it was a pretty sound.

"That was wonderful you have a very nice voice," Dale said

"Thanks… I'm a little rusty it's been a while," I said with a small smile.

I didn't think I missed playing as much as I did, but picking up that guitar and singing made every annoyance and feeling of anger I had fade away for that little while.

"What song was that," Dale asked.

"A Song About Love by Lee Dewyze," I answered with a smile. I used to play that song all the time… well whenever I had a break up with a boyfriend. "It got me through some tough times," I laughed.

My good mood faded when I heard my name being called from the truck, and it didn't sound happy,

"I'll be back boys," I said getting up and taking the instrument with me. I trudged over to the truck and leaned on the frame. "You rang," I said to him.

"Yeah," he rasped he was breath really heavy.

"Merle oh my god are you okay," I asked grabbing his face so he would look at me.

"Don't think so sweetheart," he said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong," I said my voice panicking.

"I'm detoxing idiot!" he yelled.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make it go away," I said back to him. "Now is there something you want me to do,"

"Stay here with me," he said rolling his head back "Don wanna be alone,"

"Sure," I sat down next to him.

He was breathing very heavy and his body was still shaking a little bit but it was getting better now.

"I heard you singing," he paused to wipe sweat from his face. "Still sound good," he said.

"Thanks," I answered.

The look of pain on his face was hard to look at. "Was it this bad for you," he asked

"Yupp," I paused "So if I could do it you could do it,"

"Where's my little brother," he asked without missing a beat.

"Looking for Sophia, she got lost in the woods after a walker tried to get her," I said my voice turning sad.

"Why even bother the girls probably bit already," Merle snapped.

"Don't you fucking say that!" I yelled back at him.

"Jus' being realistic," he said.

I was just staring at him with my mouth open not believe what just came out of his mouth "What so unrealistic about them finding her huh!" I finally managed to say.

"Don't be stupid," was all he said.

He did have a point there is a huge possibility that if she isn't found by tonight Sophia won't be with is anymore, but it's not like I wanted to think about that. She was just a kid… she was a good kid at that…

"Hey! We gotta move," I heard Daryl's voice yell breaking me from my thoughts.

"What's going on," I asked as he got to the truck.

"Carl got shot by some hunter," He said as he started the bike.

"What!" first Sophia goes missing and now Carl is fucking shot. "Is he alive?" my voice was panicked.

"He's hurt… some girl came riddin' up ona horse and took Lori to the farm, that's where we're headed," he said "Come on lets go,"

We drove for a few miles before there was a dirt road to turn onto. All I could think about was how could this happen to these little kids… this world is hard enough and now this at the parents and the kids. I pulled the truck to a stop and shut it off and when I finally took a look at my surroundings I was amazed. This place looked like it was untouched by the shit outside; I didn't want to get excited about anything but this place looked to be really safe. I got out of the truck and walked over to Daryl who was looking around, like me, but he was cautious of this place. His muscles were tensed and he kept one hand on his crossbow at all times.

"You okay," I asked.

"Fine," he answered in a sharp voice.

"Daryl we're guna find her," I said.

"I know we are," he said shifting his eyes to me.

He didn't seem to want to talk about that anymore so I shut my mouth before he got mad at me; he was on edge and it was completely understandable.

"Can you help me get Merle out of your car I don't think I can do it myself," I asked.

"Yeah," He quickly turned and went to the car opening the door quickly.

"Little brother nice to see you again," Merle's sarcastic voice boomed.

"Seems fine to me," Daryl mumbled.

"He's hiding it don't worry he's in a lot of pain," I mumbled back to him.

"Ay brother, why you so annoyed at me… is it that lost little girl," Merle said.

I saw Daryl's body tense up; he didn't like that remark at all "Her names Sophia," Daryl snapped before walking away.

"Guess you don't wanna help," I said under my breath. "Merle it's time to move," I grabbed his arm and pulled it over my shoulder.

"Not so hard girl," Merle barked.

"Sorry,"

I pulled him out of the car, his full body weight crushing me, and we started to walk to the house. I didn't know if that was a good idea so I stopped and made him spin around.

"What are you doin',"

"Not going to the house… with your mouth you'll get us kicked outta here the second Carl is okay," I said.

"I'll be good I promise," he begged.

"Okay keep your mouth shut and I'll do the talking,"

We finally made it to the house and I knocked on the door; an older woman answered the door with a look of confusion.

"Hi, I'm Cassie and this lovely man right here is Merle and he isn't feeling so great… he's not bitten he just needs somewhere to stay for a few days that isn't a car or a tent," I said in my professional voice.

"Um… I don't know if we could take on someone else right now with the boy being here and all," she answered her eyes darting back and forth.

"Oh….," I was trying to think of something else to say when Merle opened his big fat mouth.

"Listen woman, give me a damn bed it ain't that hard," he snapped.

"We're going," I said quickly when I saw the look on her face. "I told you to keep your mouth shut!,"

"Your way wasn't workin' so I tried my way," he said.

I had to pull him away from the house and it was a lot harder to make him leave than I thought it would be. Eventually, I got him under a shady tree and I put him down there. he was about to say something when he leaned over and threw up again. I handed him the rest of the bottle of water and sat down next to him.

"You could go now you don't gotta sit here with me," he said putting his head back on the tree bark. "See what my brother's doin," he finished.

"You sure," I asked. "I really don't wanna leave you alone,"

"I said go," He snapped.

At that I got up and started walking to where everyone was setting up their tents; I didn't see Daryl's. I looked around a little more and found it all the way in the back by some kind of burnt down shed or a small house. Of course where else would he be; why would he be with people when there is a perfectly good loner spot. I hiked way over to where he was and when I got there I cleared my throat causing him to look up.

"Whatre you doing over here," I asked when he didn't say anything.

"I'd rather stay over here then with them," he answered with a look on his face.

"Did something happen," I asked.

"No," he snapped.

"Are you sure," I asked knowing something was obviously wrong.

"Just leave it alone Cas," he said.

"No, not this time you gotta let something out,"

"I said no. Cassie leave me alone… go hang out with Merle or somethin'," he waved me away.

"Dude stop being like this! What's up with you?" I asked. I hated when he got like this it wasn't healthy for him.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Fine I'll tell ya. We should be lookin' for the little girl not just sittin' here setting up camp," he snapped as he got up to stand.

"Daryl, we can't look for her now its guna be dark it's useless in the dark… not even you can track in the dark," I said my voice soft.

"I could try," he answered.

"And get yourself bitten in the process," I told him as I took a step closer to him.

He didn't say anything he just looked away from me and let out a breath, but he didn't take a step back when I took another step to him.

"Daryl, we are guna find her don't worry," I whispered to him.

"I know we will," he answered.

"Can I give you a hung now without you freaking the hell out," I asked with a smile forming on my face.

I saw his lips twitch because he was trying to hide a smile so I took that as a yes and I threw my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I let out a breath of relief that this wasn't one of those one sided awkward hugs. My mind started drifting for a second and it wandered to the night in Merle's tent with Daryl; oh shit…

'Hey Daryl," I said my voice muffled because I was leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I was just thinking about that night in Merle's tent… ya know the day before you left to find Merle," I said quietly.

I felt his body go ridged as soon as I said that but he didn't let go "Where you," he said his voice cracking at the end.

"Yeah… I was thinking we should try it again… maybe," I whispered as I looked up at him. My stomach was doing flips like it was a gymnast.

He looked down at me his blue eyes wide with surprise and his breathing started coming quicker. Maybe I should have just kept my big mouth shut for once…

**~~~~~~~~So Tell me what you think is guna happen next! Do you think Cassie made the right move in saying something to Daryl?~~~~~~~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**FanFicGirl10- I know what a rude dude right he needs to learn to appreciate lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**BlackRose851- Thank you! Please enjoy this one!**

**~~~~~~Alrighty everyone this is the one most of you have probably waiting for so please enjoy and let me know what you are thinking!~~~~~~~**

His yell woke me up from the wondrous sleep I was having after this long day.

"Ugh! Fuck!" I yelled back.

I jumped up and threw my legs over Merle to hold him down. I wrapped my hands around his flailing arms so he wouldn't hurt himself or me for that matter.

"Fuckin bitch let me go," he yelled ripping his arms from my grip. "Just give me somethin' I'll do anything," he yelled.

"I don't have anything to give you," I yelled back as I jumped back on him and held his arms down.

His sweaty arm slipped from my grasp again but this time his fist hit my mouth and knocked me over. The sting of hit shocked me and I felt the blood pool up in my mouth.

"Got Damn it Merle," I yelled back at him.

"Where's my brother," he yelled pushing me away from him again.

"Where he's been for the past two days Merle," I flatly said. "I'll see if he's back,"

I could feel the blood start to leak from my mouth, he must have split my lip open too because it was throbbing. I whipped open the tent door and stomped over to where I last saw Daryl. Why the fuck did I have to do this by myself while he went and played in the woods.

"Woah Cassie are you okay," Dale`s voice asked.

"Yeah I'm okay... how bad does it look," I asked.

"You have blood all down your chin and neck..." he answered.

I brought my arm across my face and wiped away what I could from my face "Better," I asked giving him what probably looked like a creepy smile.

He laughed "Yeah a little,"

"You seen Daryl," I asked. God Damn my face was killing me.

"He just came out of the woods... over there," he pointed.

"Thanks," I answered walking to where he pointed.

Daryl and I haven't really talked much since the first day we got here. Not because I didn't want to talk to him but because we haven't seen each other… He went out during the day looking for Sophia while I stayed back and made sure Merle was okay. At night I opted to stay with Carol so she wouldn't have to be alone during this time.

"Daryl control your damn brother I'm tired if this shit," I said to his back when I found him.

He turned and his eyes went wide when he looked at the blood on my face. "What he do," he asked with anger in his voice.

"What's it look like he did," I snapped pulling up the bottom of my shirt to wipe up more blood. "Just go handle him," I shook my head

He just nodded and left quickly in the direction I came from, his gaze lingering on me for just a second. I sat down and pressed my shirt to my face a little harder putting pressure on my lip. Now that I had a second to myself, I let my mind wander and of course it went to my last real conversation with Daryl.

"I was thinking about that night in Merle's tent before you left... maybe we could try that again," I whispered while looking up at his surprised blue eyes.

His breathing quickened a little, it felt like an eternity before he said anything.

"Cas, I...," he stopped.

I moved my hands to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt. "You what," I whispered. I stood on my tip toes so I was almost his height.

His hand moved from my back up towards my face as he started to close the distance between us. Finally, after what felt like forever his lips ever so lightly brushed mine. He leaned back from me and looked at my face like he was making sure that was okay. This was taking too long and I was starting to get impatient with him, so I decided it was time for me to take control. I pulled his shirt to me so he couldn't back up and I wrapped my arms around him. A low grunt escaped his throat as he deepened the kiss.

"Can we finally finish what we started," I managed to whisper into his ear.

He didn't say anything he just grabbed my hand and we quickly walked to the tent. Before we could even fall into the tent his shirt was gone and he was working on getting mine off. I wrapped my arms around him and my hands brushed the scars that lined his back. I knew he could feel the ones that I had on my own body but now is not the time to care about that. I undid the button to my pants and slid them off, but he stopped when I reached for his.

"What's wrong," I whispered through my heavy breathing.

"Cas, maybe we shouldn't," he quickly said his eyes drifting to my chest. I am so glad I decoded to wear the pretty bra today that made my breasts look good.

"Really... cause your little friend disagrees," I said giving him another kiss which he returned.

He pulled away again "Cas, this ain't a good idea," his voice said but his tone betrayed him.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him; his blue eyes dark with desire. "Come on Daryl you don't believe that," I said to him "You know as well as I do this has been a long time coming. So get over whatever it is that stopping you and let loose for once," I slid my hands from his back to his chest and gave him a smack.

He narrowed his eyes like I just gave him a challenge; he accepted it. He spun me around and so he was on top of me; his eyes scanning my exposed body.

"I've been wantin' this for a while," he said.

"So let's get on with it," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to me.

And we did… I must say I really was missing out on something great.. I mean it didn't last very long on his part but hey it was fun while it lasted. Damn he REALLY knew what he was doing…

"Why did we wait so long to do that," I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Don't know," he answered. I looked up at him and the look on his face concerned me.

"Daryl… is everything okay," I asked him.

"Yeah, everything's great," he said in a soft voice his arm tightening around me. "Um ya don't think you could be… I mean.. umm should I have…," he stuttered.

I loved when he was all awkward "What are you talking about," I said knowing exactly what he was trying to say I just loved watching him try and get it out.

"You know what I mean Cassie don't be an asshole," he said a slight pink starting to stain his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it… It's not even possible," I looked down at the ground and away from him; I forgot I never told him I couldn't have kids.

"Oh, Cas I'm sorry I didn't mean ta bring that up," he sat up and gave me a hug.

"It's okay you didn't know and I really don't want to talk about it," I quickly said.

I got up and started to put what was left of my clothes. "Was it really necessary to rip these off," I held up my panties getting a laugh out of him.

"You tell me. Was it worth it," he asked.

"Psh no," _Hell yes_ I laughed. I threw his clothes at him "Come on we have to be productive members of the group now,"

"Or we could stay here," he said his eyes scanning me up and down.

"Don't say that cause I'll stay here with you for a week straight," I said to him with a smile.

"Daryl," a voice from outside the tent yelled in.

"Ugh," I grumbled and put my head on his shoulder "Looks like play time is over,"

He lifted my head and gave me a kiss before he answered the voice from outside. "Whatda want China man," he grumbled.

"He's Korean," I whispered in his ear. "I'll see you later," I said as I crawled out of the tent.

"Oh Cassie… I um sorry I didn't know…," Glenn said his face turning red.

"You don't have to worry about me," I said "He's the grumpy one" I pointed in the tent.

"Great," he answered.

"He should be happy for a little while though," I paused "I'd take advantage of it,"

I heard Glenn laugh as I made my way back to the main camp. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Cassie," Carol's voice broke me out of my memory.

"Carol," I answered her as I got up from the floor "Is everything okay,"

"I should be asking you that," she said pointing at my bloody shirt.

"I thought you would want to know Carl's awake from the surgery," she said quietly.

"Oh is he! I wanna see him," I said excitedly. "Oh I'm sorry," I said when I saw her face.

"It's okay," she gave me a smile. "They'll find her," she said into the distance.

I put my arm around her. "They will," I said hoping to god it was true. "Daryl's doing everything he could to find her,"

"I know he is… he's a good man," she gave me a smile.

As we made our way into the house we passed Shane who was sporting a new buzz cut and a new look on his face. Something changed in that man but what it was I will never know. We made our way upstairs and almost into the room Carl was recuperating in when I stopped.

"I can't go in there looking like I took a bite out of someone," I made a face when I realized what I said. Carol gave a small smile.

Hershel came out of the room and almost ran over Carol and I his gaze immediately went to my red stained chin.

"You might need a stich or two for that," he said pointing to my lip. "I can take care of it if you like,"

"That would be awesome of you," I said following him into the bathroom. "Carol I'll meet you in there,"

Hershel was getting the needle and stiches ready, but even with his back to me I could tell he wanted to asked what happened.

"Not that it is my business but how did this happen," he asked turning around. "Did some do this to you because I have my girls here and I don't want this to happen to them," he finished.

"Um yeah someone did this but he didn't mean to he's not in his right mind right now," I said trying to hide the disgusted face I wanted to give him. Hershel was a nice man for letting us stay here for now but he didn't need to assume the worst in us.

"You don't mind needles," he asked as he got closer to me with the stiches.

"Nope," I folded my arms so he couldn't see the inside of them.

He finished what he was doing quickly and I thanked him before I left to see Carl. I walked in and waved hello at Rick and Lori who were sitting beside his bed; they waved me in. Rick gave me a look when he saw the pretty new addition to my face but I ignored it.

"Hey Carl how you feeling," I said taking a seat on the bed.

"Cassie! I'm feeling a lot better now," he said. Carl seemed to be in good spirits but he still looked a little sick to me but what are you supposed to look like after a surgery. "Carol told me you could play guitar," he said.

"Yeah Dale found one on the high way and I claimed it as mine," I smiled "If it's okay I could teach you if you wanted to learn how to play," I glanced over at Lori who gave the nod of approval.

At night since Carol spent the beginning of the night crying I would try and make her feel better by playing pretty music in the instrument; it helped for the most part. She would eventually fall asleep after a long time and I would quickly follow. I spent a little more time in there before leaving because Carl needed some rest. I walked out with Rick who looked a little more like his old self now. Rick and I never talked much but I did admire the way he took control of situations and still kept a cool head. so it was weird when he asked me about Merle.

"Merle did that right," he asked a look of disapproval on his face. I guess he didn't like Merle, but a lot of people didn't... He was an acquired taste.

"Yeah but it was only because he's in the worst of the detox and I wasn't strong enough to hold him down. Daryl's got him taken care of now. By the end of today he should be sleeping for most of the day," I quickly said to him.

"How do you know," he asked just out of curiosity.

"Cause I went through it not too long ago," I admitted to him. he might as well know because everyone else did.

"Oh, well he should feel lucky he has you around," Rick said.

"He will after this is all over," I assured him.

"You said Daryl was with Merle. Can you send him over to me after he's done I want to talk to him about the Sophia search,"

"You got it boss. He'll be right over,"

I made my way over to where Merle's tent was set up, and I found Daryl over there leaning against a tree cleaning one of his arrows. He looked so cute when he was concentrated on his task.

"Hey there hot stuff," I called to him breaking his concentration.

"Cas, hey," he walked over to me his eyes scanning my new stiches. "I should punch him in the damn mouth,"

"Aww Daryl! but no you shouldn't he didn't mean it," I told him giving him a hug. I felt him squirm a bit because we were out in the open for people to see… he wasn't a fan of PDA of any kind.

"Don't matter," he said his voice soft.

I smiled at his concern. "The boss man has requested your presence," I said looking up at him my eyes meeting his.

"He can wait a minute," Daryl said pushing me behind the tree so we had some kind of privacy.

"Yeah I believe he can," I agreed gripping the fabric of the back of his shirt.

He brushed his lips against mine parting them as they connected. Oh how I missed this... it's only been two days but those two days have felt like forever. He slid his hands down my back and to my ass giving it a squeeze.

"Daryl you should go before this gets out of hand," I said during a quick break.

"It won't get outta hand," he said in a muffled voice as his lips brushed my neck.

"Oh it already is," I giggled "We can pick this up another time,"

"Fine if you want me to go I will," He snapped.

Wow did his mood change quickly. "I don't want you to go I… I'm just saying… calm down," I quickly said holding on to him so he wouldn't leave mad.

"Whatever Cas," he said rolling his eyes.

"Okay fine… I'm saying it because Rick wants to talk to you about Sophia and that is kind of important," I dropped my arms from around his back and pushed him away.

"Why didn ya start with that then," he said to me pulling my arm back so I couldn't walk away.

"Cause you snapped at me before I could finish what I was saying," I told him my voice sarcastic.

"Okay, okay sorry," he said.

"Wow did you just apologize to me," I put my hand to my heart dramatically.

"Don't make a big deal or nothin'," he said with a shake of his head.

I smiled "Go talk to Rick he's by the cars," I pointed in the direction.

Honestly, I was kind of happy we stopped only because my lip was killing me and I really didn't want anything touching it. Other than that I was a little mad he had to run away so quickly. The rest of the week went by like that for him and me; us seeing each other in random places and hooking up quickly. Finally, Merle was feeling better and he was able to be a help around camp. He went out with Daryl most of the time so he was out of everyone's hair. When I wasn't helping out Carol with something I was teaching Carl how to play unsuccessfully I must add. Carol and I have gotten pretty close over these past two weeks besides the Dixon boys she was the closest person to me.

"Cassie, why don't you play something for all of us," Dale said one day as we were sitting around the camp fire.

"Really?" I asked not sure if everyone wanted to hear me.

"Yeah we could use some music," Carol said.

"Oh okay then," I went and picked up the guitar and brought it back to my spot. "Anyone want to hear anything specific," I asked strumming the strings.

They all shook their heads, so I guess it was up to me.

Your hair looks wonderful  
Your clothes well kept  
I know you're wide awake  
But I haven't slept yet  
It's almost ten o'clock  
And before you leave  
Make sure the door is locked

Unless you stay for a while  
I know it's getting near  
Why don't you stay for a while  
It's hard to say I love you dear  
I love you dear

And then you leave with smiles  
And you return with tears  
Now you have made come true  
All of my biggest fears  
It's almost twelve o'clock  
And before you leave  
Make sure the door is locked

Unless you stay for a while  
I know it's getting near  
Why don't you stay for a while  
It's hard to say I love you dear

Your hair looks wonderful  
Your clothes are so well kept  
I know you're wide awake  
But I haven't slept yet  
I haven't slept

Why don't you stay for a while  
I know it's getting near  
Why don't you stay for a while  
It's hard to say I love you dear  
I love you dear

My hair looks wonderful  
My clothes are so well kept  
I know I'm wide awake  
And you haven't slept yet  
You haven't slept yet

Why don't you stay for a while  
I know it's getting near  
Why don't you stay for a while  
It's hard to say I love you dear  
I love you dear

Every once and a while, when I was playing, I would glance up in the direction of Daryl who wasn't sitting too far away with Merle. After I was done playing I could see that Merle was making fun of Daryl who was sitting next to him kind of hunched over, but his eyes were locked on me and he had a tiny smile on.

"So Carl you want to show everyone what I've taught you so far," I asked handing the instrument over to him.

"Yeah I do," he said in an excited voice taking the guitar from me.

Everyone was smiling when Carl was trying to play what I've taught him for the past two weeks; that kid was so adorable.

"Cassie I think I'll be okay by myself tonight," Carol leaned over and whispered to me.

"Are you sure," I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She paused with a smirk on her face. "Besides I think Daryl would appreciate having you back for the night by the way he's looking over here,"

I let out a laugh "Carol!"

"What I can tell when something's guna go down," she held back a laugh.

"Thank you," was all I said as I went to get up. "Hey Carl why don't you keep that with you tonight," I told him

He nodded and I made my way over to where Merle and Daryl were sitting.

"Well hello Cassie," Merle voice echoed.

"Hi Merle. I'm stealing Daryl from you," I told him grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling so he would follow me.

"Have fun brother," he yelled. Please please don't make this weird my mentioning him and I. Thankfully, he didn't say anything after that.

We made it to his, well our, tent and I pushed him inside.

"Finally," I said to him as I pulled my long hair out of the pony tail it was in; I shook it out and let it fall where it wanted.

I looked down at Daryl who was still on the floor "Get over here," he said with a smile.

"Hmm maybe I shouldn't…. maybe I should make you wait," I unbuttoned my jeans and undid the zipper revealing the special occasion underwear I brought with me as I walked around him.

"You had this planed the whole time didn't you," he said narrowing his eyes but not taking them from me.

"Maybe I did," I teased him. I slid off my shirt and threw it at him; hitting him in the face.

"Get over here now," he said springing forward and grabbing my waist flipping me around so he was on top of me.

I let out a gasp as he grabbed me and I wrapped my arms around him letting him finally kiss me. I don't think I've been this happy for a very long time and I'm so glad I am again; I just hope everything can stay this way…

**~~~~~~~~Wow I didn't mean to make that so long… anyway I hope you enjoyed it and aren't disappointed by my non smutty writing. Anyway tell me what you think about the chapter and Daryl and Cas finally getting together! Oh yes the song was "Stay" by Lee Dewyze. I just love his music he's so good!~~~~~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackRose851- thank you very much :)**

**Fanficgirl10-Glad you enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Xxlittlemonster- so glad you enjoyed it!**

**~Okay so I have a question for everyone and I'd like some answers. I have an ending to the story… well two endings and I want you guys to choose if you want it to end at the farm or at the prison. Obviously I'm not going to tell you what I have in mind but I would like you guys to choose, if you want, how far you want the story to go. Anyway thank you all for reading and what not I hope you enjoy the chapter!~~~~~~**

I woke up this morning, like every other morning, tangled up in Daryl's arms with a thin layer of sweat starting to form on my face. As soon as I moved from the spot I was in Daryl's eyes shot open and his hand instinctively grabbed for his hunting knife.

"Daryl! Hey it's okay," I quickly said grabbing his hand, "It's only me,"

He cleared his throat "Sorry,"

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have startled you," I told him giving him a small smile.

"Not possible in this place," he mumbled.

"Tell me about it," I said as I pulled on new clothes and gave him new ones and taking the dirty once he didn't want to get rid of. "So you think I could come with you today," I asked as I crawled out of the tent.

"You know I like ta go alone…," he quietly answered.

"I know but today I was hoping I could help," I paused but didn't turn back to him. "I wanna show everyone I'm more than just a human washing machine,"

I heard a light chuckle come from behind me. "Ya are more than just a washing machine," he told me spinning me around so I was looking at him. He had a smirk on his face.

He didn't even need to say what he was thinking "You're a dick," I said pouting my lips.

"I'm jus kiddin'. You are a great shot but the only time you had a chance to show that wasn't when you were in top shape," he murmured.

"Like I forgot," I said all playfulness in my voice fell away.

"Cas, I'll take ya tomorrow. So stop pouting," he finally said after a few minutes of us walking in silence.

I didn't hear what he said because my mind drifted away from this place and stopped at a memory I didn't like to think about all that much.

* * *

_"Cassidy, where the hell are ya," Merle's voice boomed from outside the bathroom.  
"I'm gettin' ready," I yelled back at him as I put on my mascara.  
"You're ass been gittin ready for an hour," he yelled back. I heard his back hit the wall when he leaned back.  
No... my ass has actually been nodding out for the past hour, I just started getting ready. But he didn't need to know that. Finally, I was ready and I opened the door and stepped out.  
"Come on girl lets go," Merle said as his eyes looked me up and down. "You look good,"  
"Thanks, you don't need to come with me it's really fine," I said to him looking down at the floor.  
"I'm comin'," he snapped.  
Last time I went out like this I got ripped off, so now Merle decided it would be best if he came with.  
"You call him," Merle asked as we as on the bench.  
"Yeah," I paused and looked around to see if anyone was there "he'll be here any minute,"  
"You don't have ta do this," Merle said going to put his arm around me.  
"Then how else are we guna get what we need," I said my voice flat. I cringed when his arm touched me and he took it away.  
He was going to say something when I saw the man I was waiting for walk up. "I'll be back in a little while," I told him as I walked away. He said something but I didn't care to listen.  
We walked into the normal place we did business, but this time the door got locked. I felt my heart start to race and my breathing start to quicken, something wasn't right about this. His dark eyes scanned me up and down before he motioned for me get down on my knees.  
When I was finished, well when he was finished, I got up and did what I needed to. When I felt a hand touch my back.  
"Cassidy, you know I gave you more then usual so I think you owe me something else," his rough voice said in my ear.  
"So don't give me all of it," I answered hiding the tremble in my voice.  
"Now, you know I won't do that," he said his hand gripping my arm tight.  
"Let go," I said my voice shaking.  
He let out a laugh, spun me around and pressed himself against me. Fuck no no no no.  
"Stop! I did what you wanted let me go," I squeaked trying as hard as I could to push him off but it wasn't working; I wasn't strong enough. I was starting to panic and I was running out of ideas... Got Damn I wish Merle was closer... I brought my knee up and hit him as hard as I could.  
He let out a breath and slumped over just long enough for me to make a run for it.  
"Stupid bitch," he yelled.  
I felt his large hand wrap around my ankle pulling it out from underneath me. I hit the floor hard disorienting me for a few seconds. I flailed my arms and legs around in a last attempt to get away, but it was useless. I felt the pressure of his body on top of mine before I felt the sting of his fist hitting my face over and over again._

* * *

"Cas! Hey are ya there," he whistled and waved his hand in front of my face snapping my out of my memory.  
"Yeah, I'm here," I answered sliding my eyes away from him.  
"You okay," he asked his eyes finding mine.  
"Yeah," I lied as we stepped into the main camp.  
"What did you remember," he asked grabbing my arm seeing right through me.  
"It's nothing forget it... I just need to eat something... I'm cranky as hell," I told him and it wasn't a total lie eating did make me feel better most of the time.  
"Fine," he answered giving a little shake of his head the look on hi face saying this wasn't over.  
"Well! Glad to see you two made it outta the tent," Merles sarcastic voice yelled from across the fire.

"Jerk," I mumbled to Daryl whose face was turning a light shade of pink.

I glanced over at Carol who was getting plates ready for everyone and I noticed that Daryl was looking too. "Why don't you go tell her what you wanna tell her," I said to him.

"What," he asked. Almost startled at the fact I noticed what he was thinking.

"Go tell me whatever it is you want to say," I said again this time turning to face him and placing my hands around his waist; his face showing discomfort at the sing of affection in front of everyone. "Sorry," I took a step back from him.

He gave me a slight nod before walking away towards Carol who's eyes drifted to mine looking for a sign saying everything was okay. I gave her a smile and slowly walked over after him taking over the duties she was doing. I watched both of them walk towards the woods; I'm not going to lie I did feel a slight bit of jealousy, but I got over it when I remembered what they were probably talking about.

"Cas, what's that face for," Merles voice said.

"Just thinkin'," I told him as I handed him the last plate of food.

"Don't be doin' that girl," he said with a smile.

"Can't help it," I answered giving him a slight push. I couldn't hold it in anymore and Merle was the only person who knew about this, so he was really the only person I could talk to. "You remember that day I got beat up in that room and you came storming in and beat the living hell outta that guy,"

"Can't forget it," he answered his eyes sliding to me. I knew he was looking at the scar I had underneath the bottom of my lip.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for that," I turned to him.

"Don't need ta," he gave me a smile and walked back over to Rick continuing whatever they were talking about.

I glanced around camp and mostly everything was done; there wasn't any real work to be done. Maybe I could actually do something fun today... I could go to Rick because Merle was with him and I didn't want to be on watch duty with Dale so that really only left one person. Shane. I finished my meal and ran over to the isolated camp to grab my crossbow. I knew Shane would be over by the car he drives, because that's where he always is, so I started to make my way over there. This was not a good idea at all… Daryl was going to be more than pissed I talked to Shane and that I wanted to go into the woods with him. I mean I didn't want to go into the woods with him but he was really my only option at this point…

"Shane," I quietly said as I stepped behind him.

"What," he turned around with a disgusted look on his face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to…." I stopped "This was a bad idea I'm sorry just go back to what you were doing," I backed up.

"You were gun ask me to look for the girl right," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," I looked down.

"You really think she's still out there… alive," he asked leaning in his car.

"Maybe, anything is possible," I told him as I looked back up at him.

He just raised his eyebrows and gave his head a shake. "Really,"

I knew he had a point, he really did I just didn't want to believe that it was true, but every day that passed the chance of her being alive grew smaller.

"Seeing it my way now," he said. He must have seen the look on my face change from optimistic to pessimistic.

"I don't want to,"

"Too bad," he said. His eyes looked passed me and they went wide for just a second before going back to normal. "You should go,"

"I am," I answered.

"What the hell are you doin' talkin' ta her," Merle's voice yelled. "What did I tell you 'bout goin' near her or my little brother," he pushed passed me and stepped to Shane.

"Hey, she came up to me," Shane said with a smirk on his face.

I grabbed Merle's arm and pulled as hard as I could to get him to back away, but he was too strong for me.

"Merle! Stop! It's okay please don't! Lets just go now!" I yelled at him still pulling his arm.

"Listen to your girl Merle why don't you go," Shane said.

Fucking asshole! I pushed myself in between them so Merle wouldn't try and kill Shane.

"Cas! Get the fuck outta here!" Merle yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled back using all my weight to push Merle back.

I felt pressure on my arm pushing me to the side but I wasn't moving not without a fight. The pressure on my arm built until it knocked me to the side causing me to fall onto the floor. Merle and Shane were face to face now and nobody was around to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17

**~~~~~~Thank you all for reading i really appreciate it please enjoy the chapter!~~~~~~**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell am I guna do! My eyes started darting around searching my surroundings for something I could use to stop the fight that was going to happen. My eyes landed on my crossbow that was tossed onto the ground; I couldn't use that I didn't want to hurt anyone. I scrambled up and started back for the camp, running as fast as my legs would allow me. As I reached the camp I slowed my pace and relaxed my expression so nobody would pick up on what's going on.

"Rick," I said my voice straining.

The smile on Ricks face slowly faded as he saw my expression change "What's wrong,"

I grabbed his arm and started bringing him back where I came from "Merle and Shane are about to have a damn show down," I told him quickening my steps.

"Shit," Rick mumbled.

As the two men came into view I could see that Merle had Shane up against the car and was saying something to him. Rick took off when he saw that.

"That's enough!" he yelled yanking the back of Merle's shirt so he let Shane go.

"Ay! There ain't nothin' goin' on here. We were just havin' a friendly chat," Merle's raspy voice spit out after he wiped the blood from his lip. His eyes drifted over to me; I looked away when his eyes met mine.

"Is that right," Rick said using his cop voice; nothing Merle wasn't used too.

"That's right," Merle answered a grin forming on his face.

Shane obviously didn't like that because he lunged for Merle again only to be caught and pushed back by Rick.

"Shane that's enough I said!" Rick raised his voice pinning Shane on the car.

"Yeah you said it's enough but I didn't," Shane snapped back as he knocked Rick's hands off of his shirt.

"Got damn it just stop already!" I yelled at all three "Enough is enough just walk away from each other,"

That got a look from all three men "Just sayin'," I shrugged.

"Walk away," Rick repeated his upper lip curling a little.

There was a stare down for a little longer before Rick backed up and turned to walk away. I picked up my pace so I could talk to him.

"Rick I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any of that," I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"It's fine. Shane he's….," he trailed off

"I got you… but Merle is no better," I gave him a smile which he returned. "Rick I just wanted to thank you for watching out for Daryl and going back for Merle…. Most people wouldn't think twice about doing that," I said my eyes meeting his blue ones.

"You're welcome," he paused before continuing "I can't leave anyone behind… especially not like that," he answered as he ran his hand through his hair pushing it out of his face.

"You're a really good guy Rick don't forget that through all of this," I said quickly. I felt my face get hot when I realized I said that out loud.

"Thanks Cassie. You too," he gave me a genuine smile. "You have to be a special person to deal with the Dixon brothers for as long as you have," he smiled and shook his head.

I laughed "Yeah, they are my boys and I love them,"

"I can tell," his eyes focused on something behind me.

"Yeah," I turned around to see what he was looking at; Hershel was standing on the old porch looking at Rick. "Maybe you should go talk to him," I said as I turned back around.

"I think that's a good idea," he answered as he started walking past me.

I was looking around camp for something I could do, that didn't involve clothes… I saw Dale and T-dog over by the well trying to get some water, so I decided to go over there.

"Damn it's jammed," T-dog said as he pushed down on the lever.

Dale went to grab a bucket to do it manually, but when he looked down the well he froze.

"Cassie," Dale said "We could use your help,"

"Really? It kinda looks like you have things under control," I sarcastically answered.

"Funny," T-Dog said as he looked down the well "Oh damn,"

"What's down there?" I finally looked down. "Fuck,"

Down in the well there was an extremely bloated, shirtless, and farmer looking walker. My eyes went wide and my heart beat just a little faster at the sight of what was in front of me.

"We can't drink from this," was the only thought that passed through my mind.

"No," T-dog answered looked down in shock. "How do we get it out?"

"We are going to need some help," Dale said backing up to get some people from camp.

He returned with a few people, two of them being Shane and Merle… Wonderful…

"We can slip the rope around the body and hall it up," Lori said.

"In theory it should work," Shane answered giving a scowl at Merle that only I noticed.

"Who's going down," Andrea asked.

Normally, this would be a Glenn thing to do but he was off with Maggie on a run into town. "I'll do it," I volunteered. Everyone's eyes snapped up and looked at me. "What?" I really wanted to do something for this group and now I had my chance.

"Cas you are not guna do down that damn hole," Merle snapped.

"Yeah I am," I said back to him.

"If the girl wants to do, let her," Dale said.

"Yeah listen to Dale," I shook my head at Merle.

He just made a face and gave up on trying to convince me not to do this, because he knew once I set my mind it was very hard to change it. I slipped the rope around my body and grabbed the one that was meant for the giant walker.

"This is stupid Cas," Merle said quietly.

"I know I'll be okay though," I hoped.

He grabbed my hand and helped me over the edge "Remember quick up and down," Merle called down.

As I got lower I started regretting my decision to do this. I looked up and back down at the walker clawing for me; my heart started to race. As I got closer to the bottom the walkers snarls grew louder and I gripped the rope a little tighter.

"A little lower," I called up. I started to lean down so I could get a better reach on the walker. "A little more,"

I dropped suddenly. The walker was just inches from my legs scratching, growling and snapping at me.

"Get me up Get me up!" I yelled my voice cracking in fear.

I kicked the growling walker and dropped the rope around the thing just as I started moving back up to the top; its pudgy hands still reaching for my body. My hands were gripping the rope tight as I quickly scanned my legs for any scratches. I neared the top and two hands flew down and pulled me out. I fell to the floor and scurried back until my back hit the fence post the must have used.

"Cas you alright!" A voice yelled "Hey focus! Cas Look at me!" Merle's voice yelled his hands clutching my shoulders giving me a shake.

"I'm okay," I said to him hiding my shaking hands. His eyes were scanning my body looking for anything wrong.

"Well it was worth a try," Andrea said wiping her hands on her jeans.

I pulled on the rope I still had wrapped around my hand "I think I got it,"

I handed the rope over to Shane who tugged on it and when it caught he gave me a nod of approval. Merle helped me up and pulled me close to him so he could tell me something.

"You guna tell my little brother 'bout this," his voice serious.

"I think I'll pass on that. Don't tell him either," I asked looking him in the eye.

"Oh don't so stupid shit like that again,"

"What can I say Merle, when I'm around you I make stupid decisions," I shrugged and gave him a small smile "I won't though,"

He just gave me a nod and we took our places so we could pull the fat ass zombie out of the water. Even with every one of us pulling it was a struggle to get the thing up, and when it finally got to the top its fat belly got caught on the well edge. We all gave one last tug and the torso came flying forward and the legs, along with all the guts, went into the well. I dropped the rope and my mouth fell open… that did not just happen…

"I'll tell Hershel to seal up the well," Dale said the shock still in his voice.

"Did that really just happen," I said as anger started to build up inside.

"Sure did," Merle answered.

"So I did all that for nothing," I said back the anger starting to show in my voice.

"Looks like it," He answered back "Get mad Cas go ahead," Merle said putting his arm on me.

"Got fucking damn it!" I yelled slapping my hands on my legs.

"Let it out girl!" Merle said.

This continued for a little longer before Merle excused himself "to piss" as he said; I was done yelling and going on by then. I went looking around camp for Carl because I wanted to play what I now considered my guitar; I ran into a distraught looking Lori.

"Hey I didn't want to just go in your tent can you grab the guitar I let Carl use," I asked her.

"Oh yeah. I can do that," he said her voice trailing off.

"Are you okay," I asked figuring something was really wrong.

"Oh I'm okay I'm just thinking," she said going in the tent and grabbing the instrument.

"Are you sure that doesn't really look like a just thinking face," I leaned on the guitar.

"You and Daryl you uhm," she made a face.

I was confused at first on what she meant, it look a second for me to realize "Oh! Um yeah I mean we have a few times," _seven times actually; not that I'm counting_. I said to her.

"Aren't you worried about getting pregnant," she asked.

"Lori…. Are you…" I stuttered.

"I think so," she admitted.

"Oh my god… Have you told Rick?" I asked her not bringing up the other name.

"No I haven't told anyone… I just thought since you and Daryl are together you might be in the same boat as me," she looked down "Sorry,"

"It's fine," I told her my eyes glancing at her stomach.

"Why aren't you worried… if you don't mind me asking," she said

I looked away from her debating if I wanted to get into this with her… she told me something extremely important, so she must trust me now. I guess I could let her know something about me.

"Well before everythin' way before Merle and the drugs I had a boyfriend, his name was Dean and I was very much in love with the guy. We met in the senior year of college and started seriously dating when I was about 24, and things were amazing. Now, Dean was one of those people who didn't believe in getting married so we never talked about it and that was really fine with me a piece of paper didn't need to tell me I loved someone. So we moved in together started trying for a baby when I was 26. We tried for a few months before I started to feel like something could be wrong, so both of us went to the doctor to get checked. We come to find out I'm the one who has the problem and can't have a child is me. I was devastated 'cause as you can see I love kids, that's why I became a teacher, but you can't have everything… Dean and I tried to go back to the way things were before we found out, but it just wasn't the same… he wasn't the same… needless to say he didn't stick around much longer after that; he left right before my 27 birthday," I paused and cringed at the memory "So I went home that birthday and decided to visit Daryl, but Merle was there with his drugs and I just wanted to feel good again," I shook my head.

"Cassie I'm so sorry," Lori said her voice sad.

"It's fine it was a while ago," I looked down away from her face thinking about that memory; damn I wanted to get high right now… "We can't do anything about it," I finally looked back up her eyes were looking at me sympathetically. "Well I hope everything works out for you… uhm whatever you need it to be," I stuttered.

"Thanks," she said looking over at Rick.

She made her way to find Carl after that; she always seems to be looking for that child. Damn, she might be pregnant in a world like this. I know repopulating the world is a good idea, but right now when we are sleeping in tents and have almost no medical care is not the right time. For her sake, and everyone else's for that matter, I really hope she isn't pregnant. We don't need a Shane Rick showdown. It was starting to get dark when Daryl came strolling back into camp with the same look he always had on. Shane really does have a point, as much as I hate to admit it but it's true.

"I'll be right back Carl keep doing what you're doing," I got up and started towards our little campsite.

The whole way there I couldn't help but think about that poor little girl lost in the woods alone and unarmed. That then brought my thoughts to me not being able to have a little girl of my own. This must have shown on my face because Merle stopped me and pulled me away from the tent. I let out a gasp noise when he tugged.

"Get that sad look off your face Cas," Merle warned.

"What sad look," I answered him.

"Don be an idiot! Turn that frown upside down sweetheart,"

"Merle please. I'm not in the mood right now," I told him giving up my façade.

"Still freaked out about the walker in the well," he asked his voice almost sounding concerned.

"That and more," I answered.

"Don think 'bout it," was all he said before actually bringing me in for a surprise hug.

"What was that for," I asked my voice high pitched.

"Ya looked like ya needed it," he answered before walking back to the main camp for some food.

He was right it did need that, but a hug wasn't going to make all of these feelings go away like that. Why just why did I have to ask Lori what was wrong and why did I think it was okay to tell her the story I never even told my best friend.

"Whatre you doin' out here," Daryl's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What," I asked.

"Whatre you doin' out here," He said again giving me one of the famous Daryl looks.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," I answered him as I walked over to him.

The rest of the night went by fast, I made him eat something before leaving the main camp. We had to go over there because he actually found something out in the woods! It wasn't much but it was something and at this point something is better than nothing at all. He said he found a house with some blankets stuffed in a closet that could fit a person about Sophia's size. I didn't want to say anything but that really could have been a lot of things; I was just really hoping for everyone's sake that it really was Sophia and Daryl was getting closer to her. Even with this news I wasn't completely convinced the little girl was still alive, unfortunately I just couldn't get that thought out of my head.

"I think I'm guna go to bed," I told Daryl who was talking to Merle about something I wasn't listening to.

"Alright," he said standing up with me.

"You don't gotta come if you don't want to," I said to him.

"Oh believe me Cas he wants ta come," Merle's voice said with a laugh.

"Funny Merle you're a real riot," I said flatly shaking my head at him.

I waved and said goodnight to everyone and started back to the tent, my thoughts all jumbled around in my head.

"Cas you okay," Daryl asked his voice low.

"Ye-," I paused "No,"

I felt the muscles in his arm tense when I said that "What happened," his voice angry.

"Nothing just I have a lot of thoughts jumping around in there and it's starting to get to me," I admitted.

"You um wanna talk 'bout it," he asked sounding very uncomfortable.

"No it's fine I won't make ya though the inner working of my crazy mind," I laughed. Just Daryl being around me was starting to make me feel better; for now anyway.

"Ya sure I don't want cha ta start feelin' bad again," he said as he placed his arm around me.

I smiled "I'm fine I just brought up some bad memories I'll feel better in the morning," I hope

"Alright," he pushed open the tent door so I could go in.

I stripped off my dirty clothes and threw them in the corner "What's that," Daryl asked

"What's what?" my voice cracked.

"This," he turned me back around and pointed to a bruise I had on my side; it must have happened when I was pulled out of the well.

"A bruise," I told him pulling myself away and putting on a shirt.

"I know itsa bruise I can see that. Where'd ya get it," he asked his voice annoyed

"I don't know I probably ran into something," I said not really lying to him.

"And ya don't remember it," he said clearly not believing me.

"It's just a bruise it doesn't matter," I said getting annoyed just a little "I'm tired I just wanna go to bed," I finished.

"Fine go to bed," he answered as he changed his dirty clothes.

Before my tired eyes fell shut, a thought crossed my mind. Maybe I should tell Daryl what happened today with Merle and Shane… how I went up looking for Shane… that thought was gone just as quick as it came because unconscious took over.

The sun was coming through the tent and beating in my face, and it was already a hot day out. I opened my eyes reluctantly and rolled over to the other side burying my face in Daryl's chest.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Daryl get up," I mumbled my voice muffled because I didn't move my head.

He let out a grunt and moved away from me "No," he mumbled.

"If I'm up you have to get up," I said pulling his pillow from under his head and placing it on top my head.

"Bitch," he mumbled as he sat up and grabbed the pillow from me and threw it to the side.

"Dick," I answered with a smile.

We went along with the morning routine and after we were done we made our way to the main camp.

"You ever think we could move a little closer to this place," I asked looking up at him.

"Nah, these people have changed," he said

"Whatda mean," I asked pulling my eyebrows together.

"There's somethin' different 'bout some people and I don like it," he said clamping his mouth shut as we got into the camp.

"Oh," I answered not really understanding what he meant. "So am I coming with you today," I asked hopefully.

"Not today I can cover more ground on my own… I think I'll take one of the horses out," he answered looking away from me.

"Fine," I sighed "Be careful. I'll man the fort," I answered waving as he left to talk to Rick.

I spent most of the day helping Carol out, like usual, because Lori doesn't do shit anymore. I haven't seen her since we talked yesterday, and I think she was still sleeping. What a life she had… bitch… I was still in somewhat of a dark place from my conversation with her, but the more work I did the more I could push those thoughts away. It was starting to get dark and Andrea decided she wanted to be on watch today; she's been on a mission all day about being able to have and use her gun and it was starting to get extremely annoying.

"Walker!" she yelled startling me so much I dropped what I was doing. My hand flew to the hunting knife, given to me by Daryl, I had tucked in my belt. "I can get it," She pushed the scope to her eye.

"No!" Rick yelled. "Hershel wants to take care of the walkers," He yelled as he Shane, Merle, and Glenn ran into the field.

I stared into the field trying to see past the glare of the sun and from what I could see the men stopped and were standing there. A gunshot went off from on top of the RV; if that was a walker the men wouldn't have stopped and looked at it. My stomach dropped; I had a very bad feeling about this.

"No!" Rick's yelled echoed. I started running for the field.


	18. Chapter 18

**BlackRose851- Thank you please enjoy this one.**

**Fanficgirl10- I think so too especially in a place like that it makes things easier. Don't worry you will find out what he keeps saying to Shane sonn very soon :). Let just say Cassie and Andrea don't like each other very much after this.**

**xxlittlemonster- Well I hope you like it! There will be more Andrea Cassie issues.**

**Nelle07- Yes she is!**

**MoonlitSorrows- I like them a lot too they really grew on me throughout this.**

**~~~~~Hello all how are you thanks for reading and everything I really appreciate everything! As always please enjoy the story and tell me what you think about what's going on!~~~~~**

Each step I took brought me closer to the men and the body they were carrying. My breathing quickened but it had nothing to do with the running I was doing. As they came into view my eyes fell on the body Rick and Shane were carrying; I gasped. It was Daryl with dried blood caked around his face and blood starting to make its way down the side of his head. I ran forward and my eyes locked on Ricks tired eyes.

"Is he dead!" My scared voice yelled at him.

"He's fine just passed out," Rick answered pushing past me.

"Let me see-," I got grabbed by Merle's hands and pulled back away from Shane and Rick who were trying to get by me.

"Cassie! He's okay jus' passed out is all," Merle's voice whispered in my ear his hands tightening around my waist as I squirmed. The tone in his voice made me stop for a second, he was afraid for his brother. I only heard that voice once or twice since I've met him; I stopped wiggling away from him and let him press his forehead into my hair. "He's fine," He said again.

His strong arms were not clutching around my waist anymore, but they were wrapped around me gently. If I wanted to leave he would let me, but his ragged breathing told me something different so I stayed there. After a minute I removed his hands from my waist and turned around to face him, a few stray hairs of mine were stuck to the scruff that lined his jaw.

"Let's go," I said softly trying my best to control my voice for Merle's sake, but by the way he looked at me he knew how I was really feeling.

I grabbed his arm and looped my own skinny arm through it as I lead him back to the farm house so we could check on our favorite grumpy redneck. My stomach was flip flopping with each step I took, and it was getting harder to control the thoughts flying through my brain. As we reached the outer part of our camp everyone came into view and they were all trying not to look at Merle and I, but it was already too late.

"What the hell y'all lookin' at!" Merle yelled as we stepped into the camp.

"Merle stop!" I snapped at him giving him a jab in the ribs. "Don't look at them," I said softer this time.

I glanced away from Merle and back to the house when out of the side of my eye I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. I stopped moving and turned my body completely to the left, unwinding my arm from around Merle's, and my eyes locked on Andrea. Anger took over my body completely and my vision started to go red.

"Andrea!" I snapped. "What the FUCK is wrong with your dumb ass!" I yelled as I stomped closer to her; Merle didn't stop me this time.

"Cassie I didn't-," I cut her off.

"That's not what I asked! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I said even louder.

"I would never hur-," I cut her off again.

"No," I snapped "Answer my question!"

"I'm trying," she snapped back.

"No you're fucking not! You are trying to give me some dumb ass excuse on why you don't listen to what anyone has to say! Damn it Andrea you don't listen do you," I shrieked. "You could have fucking killed him do you understand that!

"I listen," she put her hand on her hip

"Obviously not because you shot my boy fr-," I paused because I didn't really know what Daryl and I were "Best friend! When Rick clearly said Hershel takes care of the walkers! And you still haven't answered my question! Got damn it you are thick headed," I yelled gesturing with my hands.

"Cassie, I said I'm sorry I don't know what else to tell you," She shook her head the look on her face full of anger and her hands were balled into fists. Please fucking hit me, make my day and do it,

"Go fuck yourself," I started to turn but stopped "You really don't get it do you! You could have killed him because you are too concerned about yourself and that damn gun trying to prove to the men you can protect the fucking camp," I spat at her.

"I do get it and I feel terrible about it," she said with almost no emotion in her voice.

I shook my head at her "You're a damn idiot, and coming from me that's a real fucking insult," my upper lip curled.

"Stop calling me an idiot," She said as I turned away

"Stop acting like one then," I answered my back facing her. Shane and Merle were standing next to each other both of them with an odd smile in their faces.

"Make me then," She said.

"My damn pleasure," I turned around and clenched my fist stomping towards the girl who thinks she could beat up someone who's been through what I have.

She sprang forward and wrapped her hand in my hair and pulled down so I was facing the ground. I could feel the strands being ripped out of my head the harder she pulled. I rammed my head into her stomach causing her to let go of my hair and wrap her hands around her stomach. She doubled over and was trying to catch her breath.

"Don't pull my fucking hair! Don't fight like a damn girl you ain't guna win like that you ain't guna get anywhere like that," I laughed at her my hick accent coming through.

I balled my fist and cocked it back and brought it across her face knocking her to the side and off balance; I felt the sting of the blow on my knuckles. I stepped closer to her, taunting her, and brought my fist back again hitting her on the other side of the face with two small jabs. She fell on the floor this time and crawled away; I shook my head and stepped closer to her. She spun around as I neared her with her sliver gun pointed at me; gleaming in the setting sun. I felt my eyes widen and I took a half a step back and I put my hands up.

"This ain't a gun fight," I said my voice a bit breathy.

She wouldn't do it she didn't have the balls to straight up shoot anyone; I moved back forward quickly and wrapped my hand around the barrel of the gun and pulled so it came out of her grasp. I threw it to the side and glared at her.

"Like I said this ain't a damn gun fight," I shook my head.

I felt the sting of her hand come across the side of my face making a loud smack; someone was ready. I lunged forward knocking into her, tackling her to the floor so I was on top of her. I punched at her again this time my hand just connecting with her head, but the blunt of the blow was on the ground. A sharp pain shot up my arm and I brought it back up. Andrea reached up and dug her nails into my face; I felt the skin rip open as she pulled down. I went to punch again when I was pulled up from the ground.

"Merle you sonofa Bitch let me go!" I yelled as I wrestled with the tight grip around me.

"Cassie!" Rick's voice rang in my ear "Stop!"

I stopped moving and my eyes darted around to the people who were looking at me "I'm calm," I answered.

"Good. Now go see Daryl," He said putting my down and loosening his grip. "By the way," He whispered so low I could barely hear him "I think Andrea needed to be put in her place," he let me go.

I turned to face Andrea who was holding a rag to her bleeding face and I yelled to her "You fucking do anything like that again I won't let anyone pull me off you! You are so damn lucky you didn't kill him! Watch yourself Andrea!"

I gave Rick a quick smile before I darted for the house, meeting Merle at the door. My heart was beating fast and my face was stinging from the clawing Andrea gave me.

"That's a god look for ya Cas," Merle chuckled.

"Shut up," I said to him.

"You did good. You're a bit rusty," He said as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I didn't have a reason to fight anyone anymore," I glanced at him.

"Glad ya did it. That bitch was gettin' on my nerves," Merle said.

I shook my head in response as we entered the room. It was small and the same one Carl was in when he was hurt; nothing really changed in it. Hershel was in the corner wiping his hands and shaking his head.

"How's my little brother," Merle's voice boomed in the small room.

"If he'd let me get a better look at him I could tell you," Hershel said as he waddled to the door. "From what I could see he is fine, just needs some rest," He finished.

"Thanks," I said to him as he left the room; he gave me a nod and a look when he saw the red raised marks on my face.

"Ay little brother," Merle said as he plopped onto the bed.

They started talking as I made my way to the wooden chair that was sitting in the corner. My eyes scanned Daryl, the exposed parts anyway, and they landed on the graze mark that was in his head. If he leaned the wrong way he could be dead right now.

"Ain't that right Cas," Merle's voice echoed breaking me from my thoughts.

"What," I asked shaking away that thought.

"You punched Andrea," Daryl's voice rasped.

"Yeah…," I paused and looked down at my bruising hand.

"If that bitch ever holds a guna up ta you again she'll have me to deal with," Merle added.

My eyes went wide "She what!" Daryl tried to sit up but Merle pushed him back down with some force "Calm down little brother I taught 'er well," Merle winked at me.

"I'm just fine Daryl, it's you I'm worried about," I said.

"Well I'm guna leave you two now," Merle quickly excused himself when I started the concerned... whatever I was.

"Bye Merle," I waved at him; his eyes lingered in the room for a second before he left.

I moved from the hard wooden chair to the bed Daryl was in; as soon as I sat down I threw myself over him and wrapped my arms around his dirt covered body.

"Cas! Whatre ya doin'," He mumbled.

"Holding on to you," I answered my voice cracking at the end.

"I'm fine, just let go," he said his body tensing up.

"Yeah you're fine this time, but what about next time you're not invincible Daryl and you aren't always goin' ta get lucky," I let go of him and looked down.

"Won't happen again, I promise," He said his tone finally warming.

"Good, you can't leave me alone here," I admitted. "Not with you crazy brother," I let out a giggle.

"I won't," he mumbled.

He told me what happened out on his hunt for Sophia, how the horse bucked him off and he fell into a river. How he found the doll Sophia carried around in the water, and how he thinks he could be getting closer to finding her. It was great news; he found something but that doll could have floated down from somewhere. I didn't say anything though I let him tell me everything that happened and I kept my thoughts about the lost little girl to myself; now was not the time to say anything.

"Daryl," I asked after some silence from both of us.

He grunted; Daryl speak for what or can I help you.

"What do you consider us," I paused "Like are we friends or like are you and I together or what? It's been on my mind lately," I looked up at his surprised face.

Carol knocked on the door bringing in food for the two of us "I'm not interrupting anything am I," She said as she handed me the food. When she got closer to his he pulled the blanket up to his chin hiding his scarred back from her.

"Not really," I answered with a smile. She really wasn't because I didn't think Daryl was ever going to answer that question.

She asked how Daryl was feeling and thanked him for everything he did for her and Sophia before she left us alone again. She said something I completely agreed with too, something Daryl didn't and probably wouldn't ever believe. "You're important to this group, just as important as Rick or Shane. You matter to everyone. You're a great man Daryl,"

He was quiet after he left; I could tell from the cute look on his face he was really thinking about something. I pursed my lips and shifted my eyes away from him so he could think without me staring him down.

"It would only make sense for ya to be with me," he finally said his face looking completely uncomfortable.

"Well I'm the only one who's been able to deal with your shit for years," I said to him hiding the smile that was threating to spread across my face.

"Gotta point," He answered turning his body so he was facing me I could see he was still very uncomfortable with this.

"So now that we cleared that up," I said awkwardly after I long silence. "Don't do anything stupid, like die," I said.

"Try not ta," he answered a smile on his face.

"I'm serious," I said with a smile.

"I know, he answered.

"Don't you do anythin' stupid like fight bitches with gun's and goin' ta talk to Shane," his eyes narrowed when he said Shane's name.

"Don't worry I don't plan on doing any of that again," I ran my fingers over the raised marks on my face.

"Good," he answered "Those scratches ain't to flatterin' either," he said letting out a laugh.

"You asshole," I glared at him but lost it when he sat up. "I'm so glad you're okay," I moved so I was sitting next to him.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and I let my head roll back onto his arm. "Me too," he answered.

I turned my head so I was looking at him and he was looking at me, and we stayed staring at each other for what felt like a very long time.

"You guna kiss me or what redneck," I said softly.

He lifted his hand and brought it to my face brushing away the hair that covered the scratches on my face and tilted my head up to him. His blue eyes were dark as he brushed his lips against mine parting them slightly as the kiss deepened. It felt good, better than the other for the simple fact I knew he was mine and only mine and nobody was going to change that fact.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blackrose851- I don't know what to say to a smile so I'll just put one back :)**

**Fanficgirl10- thanks :) there will be another showdown between those two soon.**

**~~~~ Okay here you go guys. I'm going to be honest with you I've been completely uninspired these past couple of weeks right before I managed to get this chapter out I was ready to just end this story, it was making me that angry. Lucky, a little inspiration has hit me and I got this out. Just so I know how are you feeling about the story so far and where it's going. There is not too much more after this. Anyway thanks for reading~~~~~~**

Quietly, untangling myself from Daryl's arm I slid out of the surprisingly comfortable bed, but when you've been sleeping on the ground for the past couple of months any bed is going to feel great. Before I left the room I pulled the blanket, which I threw in the floor, over Daryl covering his exposed upper body and the faint scars that he never wanted to explain to anyone. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, like he doesn't have a care in the world. It's a nice look for him and I wish he could be more relaxed when he was awake. Right on cue like he knew what I was thinking he grunted and muttered something under his breath. I shook my head and turned deciding that watching him sleep was a bit creeperish on my side.

I crept through the quiet house making sure I looked in a room before I passed; I didn't want to run into anyone. It wasn't because I didn't like the Greene's and the other people they had living there, but because it's a little embarrassing to explain why I was walking around their house in just an undershirt; a very think and small undershirt. Maybe I should have changed what I was wearing before I went parading around a house that has a God loving man in it. The bathroom came into view and I couldn't have been more relieved, I padded the rest of the way down the hallway and locked myself inside the tiny room. I finished my business and went to leave trying my best to avoid the mirror but it was a failure; hey I'm a girl and looking in mirrors is what I do.

I was a complete wreck; it looked like I had a fun night in a pile of mud with a pig. My light blue eyes looked tired and worn out and my skin looked ghostly white underneath the florescent lighting of the bathroom. My pale skin was smudged with dirt marks; I really looked like a redneck Merle and Daryl should be proud of their work. My dark hair was a mess sticking out in every direction; I slid my eyes to the shower and looked back to the mirror. Would it be weird to say my heart ached for a nice hot or even slightly warm shower? Upside- I get a shower and finally feel clean, downside-Hershel might whip me for my misbehavior. He already doesn't like the way I live my life, and if I take advantage of his house he might kick us all out. Unfortunately, I decided against the shower and I used the sink the clean what I could of my grimy skin. I looked somewhat presentable by the time I was done; I was proud of my work I needed a girl moment. I opened the bathroom door and quietly stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"Cassidy, I didn't know you stayed in my house last night," Hershel's drawl rang out from behind me.

I froze in place, I felt like a teenager whose parents just caught them sneaking in "Hershel," turned towards him.

The look on his face said everything when he saw what I was wear, or what I wasn't wearing. "You should have checked with me before you stayed the night," The disdain in his voice clear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just Daryl and I fell asleep and I just got up," I folded my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you give these to him for the pain," he said after a minute holding out two pills in his hand.

"I w-will," I stuttered reaching out to grab the pills from him; his eyes landing in the scars that were in my forearm I pulled it back quickly.

"I may not approve of the way you live your life, but you are a good person Cassidy even I could see that, for some reason you care about those two brothers," He said as I turned to leave.

"Thanks," I murmured "I love those boys and every person out there… I'd die for them any of them," I added before I left him.

When I got back into the room Daryl was in I got dressed and shoved the pills in my pocket so I could give them to Daryl later; who I already knew wasn't going to take them. Outside of the house it was hot and sticky like other day everyday here. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun light and walked over to the RV where everyone was gathering.

"Nice to see you again," Carol's voice said from behind me.

"Huh," I asked cocking my head to the side "What do you mean again I've been in the house with Daryl for the night,"

"Oh no Cassie, it's been two days since everything happened," She clued me in.

"What! Two days! Are you serious!" my voice squeaked.

"It's okay we've managed without you two," She smiled something was different about her, she wasn't as sad as she usually is, the smile still hasn't faded from her face.

"What are you so happy about Carol," I asked my voice as sweet as could be.

"Oh. Nothing," she shook her head. "Come on we have a lot of clothes to do today, they aren't guna wash themselves,"

We were sitting and doing the clothes when my eyes found a beer bottle with a Cherokee Rose in it; the work of Daryl Dixon for sure. She saw me looking at it.

"Daryl gave it to me that day," she smiled "He said it was blooming for my daughter," she looked down and the sadness took over her eyes again.

"He's great like that," I said "He wouldn't do anything like that if he wasn't sure he could find Sophia,"

"Yeah, he is a great man," She gave me a smile. "His brother is too but nobody seems to notice,"

"That's what I'm saying! Yeah Merle is extremely rough around the edges and he is an acquired taste but once you do know the real him he will do anything for you," I paused "I didn't know you've talked to Merle,"

"Um yeah," she looked down "He went out looking for Sophia because Daryl couldn't he took me with him too,"

"No way," my jaw dropped "He took _you_ with him! I don't even get to go and I know what I'm doing…. No offense," I quickly added.

She smiled "None taken," the smile didn't fade for the rest of the time we did the clothes.

I found Merle not to long after that sitting by a tree cleaning his gun; he was incredibly good at doing it for someone with one hand.

"Merle I've got a question for you," I said as I say next to him.

"What's that sugar tits," I said looking up.

"Oh I just love the pet names you give me," I shook my head "You look Carol out with you when you went out lookin' for Sophia,"

"Yeah, shesa nice lady," He said going back to his gun.

My eyes widened "A nice lady! You never call anyone a nice lady not even me," realization started dawning over me "Merle, do you like her," I asked

"Nah, I jus took 'er so she could look for her kid," Merle snapped.

"You like her!" I teased him.

He scowled at me "Shut you're damn mouth,"

"Nope," I answered with a smile "Merle if you do anything to hurt her I will be so damn pissed at you. Like you said she is a nice lady,"

A small smile grew on his face as I left him there and made my way to mine and Daryl's tent so I could change out of my clothes. The day went by so fast I couldn't believe it the coolness of the night was starting take over. I opened the tent to see a clean Daryl standing in there looking through the clean clothes.

"Hey there," I said to him as I climbed into the tent.

"Hey," he answered.

I pulled off my old clothes and threw them at Daryl whose eyes were scanning me up and down.

"Not now mister, I think I could use a break, I won't be able to walk soon if we keep this up," I said with a giggle.

"Cas, what's this," Daryl's voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see him holding the two pills from my pocket in his hand. "Oh yeah I forgot, Hershel wanted me to give those to you for pain," I said as I pulled on a new shirt.

"Sure about that," He asked his face angry.

"Yeah I'm sure Daryl," I snapped. "Go fuckin' ask him if you don't believe me,"

"Why wouldn ya just leave them in the room for me when I woke up," he snapped back at me.

"I don't know, 'cause you wouldn't have taken them," I grumbled "What are you trying to say,"

He lifted his chin "You know what I'm sayin',"

"That's fucked up! You know I don't do that shit anymore," I yelled.

"Yeah I've heard that already," he yelled back at me.

I took a step back out of surprise "You're a fucking asshole," my voice cracked "Don't you think if I wanted to take them I would have when he gave them to me this morning," I yelled regaining control of my voice.

He just looked down and stuck his hands in his pockets like a child. "Sorry," he said his own voice cracking a little.

"Whatever," I said back to him "You need to trust me Daryl," I sat down and he followed me.

"I do, I jus' don wanna see you doin' that shit again," he said.

"I don't have a reason to anymore," I admitted to him. "Oh by the way I think Merle and Carol might have a little thing going on," I changed the subject quickly not wanting to talk about him and I right now.

The look on his face was priceless "My brother and Carol," his voice was full of disbelief. "How do ya know?"

"He called her a nice lady," I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh damn," Daryl answered a smile forming on his face.

**~~~~Soo what did you think? What do you think about Merle/Carol and Daryl not trusting Cas. Let me know how you are feeling about everything. BTW the more reviews I get the faster I'll update because they make me feel like I'm doing a good job and it lets me know how you feel…. It inspires me to write more and update faster~~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**FanFicGirl10-thanks, I like the idea too hopefully it works out for them :). He does have reason to doubt her but like she said she would have taken them a while ago if she wanted them**

**Xxlittlemonster- thanks . yeahh, he should trust her a little more than he does at this point.**

**~~~~Alright please enjoy the chapter. Things are going to pick up a bit next chapter if you've been bored with this. Anyway tell me what you think I love hearing it! BTW how sad was it when Daryl had to kill walker Merle… I was so upset they killed him off I loved Merle so much!~~~~**

"I aint the only one who thinks it Rick," Shane's voice cut through the night.

"Is that right," Ricks voice answered.

Shane's dark brown eyes focused on me a sneer starting to form on his lips; I shook my head lightly pleading with him.

"You believe it too, don't you Cassie," He looked right at me his gaze cutting through me.

I shut my eyes tight not wanting to believe that this was happening. _You're dreaming you're dreaming you're dreaming._ I opened them to see we were still there; I didn't have to look at Daryl to know his furious gaze was on me.

"Cassie, is that true," Rick asked running his hand through his hair.

"Um. I- uh- I mean-," I stuttered. Thankfully, It was only Rick, Shane, Daryl, and I standing outside in the dark of the night. Nobody could sleep because of the news Glenn told us today; it had everyone on edge. I mean if you heard walkers were chilling in the barn you slept by sleeping would be the last thing on my mind. Well I guess now I know why I was invited to this gathering of the great men of our group….

"Itsa simple question Cas, answer it," Daryl's hard voice cut through my thoughts.

"I mean… I… I think Shane has a point… Adults could barely survive out there with guns and Sophia is just a little kid who can't defend herself," I said in a small voice to the ground.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Daryl said before storming off into the tent.

"You're an asshole Shane," I snapped through my clenched teeth.

"Don't blame it on me you're the one who didn't tell him," he said a smile forming on his face.

Rick started saying something to Shane but I didn't bother to stay and hear it; I spun on my heel and took off in the direction of my angry redneck.

I caught up to him after a nice run through the field "Daryl!" I yelled

"Whatda you want," he snapped not turning around.

"Daryl, I'm sorry I should have told you.. I was going to the day you got hurt but I… I didn't want to put that stress on you… I'm sorry I made the wrong choice…"

"Yeah you said it," he said throwing down a pile of pebbles he picked up. "How could you of all people think that! You know how I feel 'bout this," he turned and was facing me now.

"Daryl I… I'm sorry," I put my head down.

He went in the tent for a second and grabbed a few things before coming back out.

"Whatre you doin'," I asked looking down and the clothes and sleeping bag he had gathered in his arms.

"Goin' out," he snapped.

"Goin' out? Really? Where could you possible go! If you haven't noticed it's a fuckin' zombie apocalypse there aint many places you could go!" my voice raising and the hickness in my accent coming out.

"Sure as hell don't wanna be here with you," he started storming off but I grabbed his arm.

He pulled it from m grasp and kept walking towards Merle's tent. "Daryl don't walk off like that! Stay here and talk to me! walking away aint guna solve shit!"

"I don't wanna solve nothin' with your ass Cas! Don't you understand that! Just leave me be," he yelled storming away from me.

"Fine! You jus' wanna walk away, fine! Do it I don't care! Walk away like you always do!" I yelled turning away and throwing open the tent flap.

My breathing was coming fast and a few tears were threatening to escape my eyes. _Calm yourself Cassie, it's not worth it! he's just like his damn brother when he fights don't get upset over this._

After a lot of shed tears and screams into the pillow I fell asleep; the dreams didn't bring any relief. I could tell my eyes were puffy and I looked like a mess, but things needed to be done today so emotional Cas had to be put away for the time being. I dressed and went to the main camp my eyes searching the camp for Daryl or Merle; no luck.

"Cassie!" Carl's voice yelled from behind me.

"Hey kid what's going on," I turned and wiped my face trying to hide the sadness.

"You said you'd teach me a new song today, I've been practicing you'd be really proud I'm getting good," he looked so excited I couldn't let him down.

"Well if I said it I meant it," I smiled "Grab the guitar and meet me back here. Hurry up!" I turned my head and saw Merle talking to Carol.

I got up and waved "Hey Merle did you s-," he cut me off.

"I don't know whacha did but ya got his panties all ina bunch. Came burstin' in my tent intruptin' me and Carol," he said leaning on the RV.

"Oh," I paused and let what he said sink in. Carol's face turned 50 shades of red "Wait! Interrupting? What were you doin'," I asked my interest sparked.

"Love ta tell ya all the nasty details sweetheart but looks like ya got someone lookin' for ya," Merle said pointing his chin behind me at Carl.

"You don't need to tell me details I know all about your moves Merle Dixon," I shook my head and looked at Carol "Please enjoy him," I said with a laugh at the shock on her face.

"What are ya laughing at," Carl asked.

"Nothing you need to know about yet little boy," I answered smiling.

"I'm not that little," he mumbled looking up at me.

"Oh yeah," I paused to sit down "Why do you say that,"

"Cause, uhm I've been shot," he said.

"Yes you have, and that makes you strong and special but not grown up, don't be in such a hurry kid being a grownup has its downsides," I told him. "Show me what you've been practicing,"

"You think I'm special," he said a smile beaming on his face.

"Very," I told him. "Now stop with all this shit and show me what you know," I said with a laugh.

"Cassie are you okay," he asked putting down the instrument after we had our little lesson.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," I looked at him confused.

"You don't look it," he stood up "Are you fighting with Daryl," he asked sounding so sincere.

"Uhm, uh, yeah we had an argument last night. We said some things to each other," I simplified.

"My mom and dad used to fight a lot before this, but they always made up so maybe you two will," he offered.

"You're a cute kid, sweet too. Don't ever lose that," I ruffled his hair.

"I'll try," he paused "Cheer up Cassie," he said with a smile.

Rick and Daryl were making their way over to where Carl and I were sitting; I shifted my eyes away from them.

"Dad, Cassie taught me a lot of cool stuff today you wanna hear," hos voice was all excited.

"Yeah, I'd love too but I have to take care of some stuff with Hershel," Rick said trying not to disappoint his son; but the look on the kids face said it all.

Shortly after that Rick took off with some of Hershel's people into the woods on his mystery mission. Carl wandered off into the house looking for his mom leaving me there with Daryl.

"Hey," I murmured biting the inside if my cheek.

He stood there staring at me for a second debating if he wanted to answer me or not "Hi," he said sharply before turning and leaving.

Shane was yelling in front of the barn, screaming and ranting like a crazy man waving around his gun and threatening to open the door of the barn. I stood up and slowly started walking over to where he was standing; where everyone was gathering. My eyes darted over to Merle who was already heading for the barn his eyes locked on Carol.

"Cas let's go. Take the gun and use it when I say, shits about to git crazy," He said quickly grabbing my arm and pulling me with him.

"Merle this isn't a good idea," I tried to say.

"Don't matter it's happenin' so take a side sweetheart,"

Before I could get a handle on what was unfolding in front of me the barn doors opened and walkers came flooding out. Shane was the first to shoot followed by Andrea and the rest of the group; the look on Hershel's devastated face made me want to make them stop but that was pointless. I knew they had to die but his face almost made me put down the gun I had for a walkers head; almost. I pulled the trigger and the walker went down into the growing pile of bodies. I dropped my arm after everything was over and look at the mess we just made; not good we were so kicked out of this place pregnant Lori or not. A growl and a shuffling came from the barn as one small walker made its way out.

"No!" Carol yelled a yell escaping her throat as she ran for what used to be her daughter.

Merle's good arm shot out and grabbed Carol before she could get close to what used to be her daughter, bringing her to the floor with him so she wouldn't struggle. My stomach dropped, I threw my hand over my mouth to cover up my open jaw. No. She's just a kid... the familiar sting of tears threatening to fall from my eyes took over when I felt an arm come around my shoulders. Through my blurred vision I looked up my eyes meeting the ones of Daryl.

"I... I.. I'm so sorry," I choked out.

"Me too," he dropped his head closing his eyes tight.

I wrapped my other arm around him hiding my face in his chest when Rick's gun went off silencing the growling walker Sophia. I wiped the escaping tears from my face and stepped back from Daryl's iron clad grip.

"Get off my land," Hershel's voice yelled into the field as he stormed off into the house followed by his family.

"You really think he's guna make us leave," I whispered.

"Why would he let us stay? The man's fuckin' crazy anyway he thought these things were still alive," Daryl answered me as he pushed the hair that was stuck to my face back.

"Thanks," I answered. "He really thought that," I asked my voice low.

"Yeah," he answered his eyes sliding to the house. "We should get these things cleaned up,"

"That would be nice nobody likes bodies in their yard,"

"Make sure them things are dead before ya touch 'em," he told me as we made our way over.

"I know that, I'm not that much of an asshole," I said sarcastically

He shook his head and we started to clean up the walkers with most of the group. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I dragged one of the last walkers to the burn pile. Damn, for skinny walkers these things really weighed more than I thought; what a work out. I was making my way to the house when I overheard Glenn and Rick talking about going into town to find a missing Hershel.

"You goin' to get Hershel," I said startling both of them.

"Um yeah, were leaving pretty soon," Glenn answered me back.

"You need any help," I asked wiping my dirty hands on my pants.

"Are you a good shot," Rick asked raising his eyebrows. Glenn shot him a look.

"Well, yeah I think I am," I paused "If it makes a difference Daryl taught me how to shoot my crossbow and I've been hunting with him," I offered.

"So you've been hunting with Daryl what does that mean," Glenn asked his voice almost annoyed

"You think the Dixon boys would let me go anywhere with them if I couldn't pull my own weight," I pulled my eyebrows together at his disapproval.

"She's got a point," Rick said with a small smile. "Get what you need and meet us here. Do it quick,"

"Got it," I answered with a smile. Finally! I'm able to do something! I grabbed my bow from the tent and quickly made my way back to the two boys.

"Cas! Where are ya goin'," Daryl's voice said. Fuck….

"To get Hershel with Rick and Glenn," I said softly closing my eyes and holding my breath until he answered.

"I'm goin' too," he snapped.

"No you are not you are still hurt," I turned.

"Don't care, I aint lettin' ya out there without me or Merle," He answered his voice rough.

"Daryl will you just trust me! I can handle it besides Rick and Glenn are there, what's the worst that could happen?" I paused "Daryl you gotta let me fly by myself," I let out a giggle.

He made a face at me and let out a sigh "You're an asshole," he slightly smiled "Be careful don't do anythin' stupid,"

"I won't I won't," I assured him before turning to leave. I stopped "Oh, I forgot something,"

I spun back around and jumped at him planting a kiss on his lips before running off again. I got into the car with the two boys and took a deep breath. Don't be an idiot and fuck this up, just listen to whatever they tell you to do. the car started and Rick drove us off the farm and into town.


	21. Chapter 21

**~~~~Okay, so first off please enjoy the chapter and as always tell me how you are liking it. We are nearing the end everyone only three or four more chapters until it's over! Do you have any ideas on how its going to end? Let me know! ")~~~~**

"Try the bar," I said as we pulled into the deserted town. It looked like a living person hadn't been here in months. Everything was ransacked, there was garbage everywhere but it was empty of walkers; as far as I could see.

"Why the bar, he's been sober for a long time," Glenn said in a skeptical voice.

"Trust me kid, zombies tend to bring out the bad habits in people," my voice trailing off as I ran my fingers down the scars that lined my forearm.

"Makes sense," Glenn said giving me a shrug. "Where's the bar,"

"Why should I know? I aint from here," I answered. Damn I'm sounding more and more like a hick every day.

Rick parked the SUV signaling for us to get out and look around on foot. I loaded the crossbow and took aim falling behind Rick; Glenn behind me.

"So Cassie I think my son has a little crush on you," Rick said with a chuckle as we walked the empty streets of the small town.

"Oh yeah, why do you say that," I answered with a shake of my head.

"Talks about you all the time, saying how pretty and nice you are," He looked back at me a smile on his face.

"Well, Rick he's a bit young for my liking," I paused "Cute kid for sure but ya know I like my men more um…"

"Redneck," Glenn offered.

I laughed "Yeah, redneck,"

"Shhhh," look over there," Rick pointed to the corner where a few walkers were, well, walking. "This way,"

I aimed for the walkers ready to pull the trigger but Rick motioned a no so I followed him and Glenn the long way around and into the town bar. Like I said, there sat Hershel with a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. I made a face at Glenn who gave me one back.

"Hershel, we gotta go it's not safe here," Rick said to him.

I looked up passed Hershel and into the bars limited alcohol selection; I bit the inside of my lip and looked away. They continued talking about leaving and what happened at the farm I wasn't listing to them I was trying to keep myself from going behind the bar. Eventually, my good side lost the battle and the bad took over making me go behind the bar and examine what's left. Not much, I bent down and reached under the bar my fingers wrapping around a bottle.

"Cassie that's not what we came here for," Glenn said as I stood up with another bottle of whiskey.

"It doesn't hurt to look," I said putting down the bottle and stepping back so I wasn't tempted to take it.

_Don't take it don't even look at it, you know what will happen if you take it. Oh, don't be a baby it's not so bad just have a drink. _

"Hello there," An unfamiliar northern voice said breaking me from my thoughts. I snapped my head up and met the looks of two men who walked into the bar.

Oh shit…

"We're looking for a friend, you see a guy walk through here," The skinnier one said

"No it's just been me in here sorry to say," Hershel answered getting up from his bar stool. "We were just leaving anyway,"

"What's the rush we're just talkin'," skinny said.

"You're not from here. Where are you comin' from," I asked wrapping my fingers around the full bottle.

"Now there's that southern hospitality I've heard about," the fat man peeing in the corner said.

"Yeah and there's that northern rudeness I've heard about, glad to see things haven't changed too much," I snapped back at him earning a look from Rick.

Skinny guy smiled "I like you girl, what's your name," he asked stepping closer to the bar Ricks hand moved to the gun at his side. "And we are coming from Philly tried to get to some of the forts but it's useless there gone,"

I took a breath and looked at Rick who nodded "It doesn't matter what my name is you won't remember it," I smirked.

"Sure I would a pretty woman like you I wouldn't forget it," he leaned on the bar. "Where are you guys staying," he asked me.

Rick cut in "Gone, like taken over,"

"Yupp everyone we've stopped at," the fat man in the corner said while leaning in his shotgun.

I clamped my mouth shut "Like I said it doesn't matter, we should be going anyway," I felt his hand lightly grab my arm.

"Now, I wasn't done talking," he said the kindness in his eyes gone.

"Were outside of town," Hershel answered the question vaguely sending me a look of concern.

"Where outside of town," the fat man asked his tone threatening.

Skinny man's grip tightened on my arm as mine tightened on the neck of the bottle "We should be going," Rick said standing up.

"What's the rush?" skinny guy said pulling on my arm so I was against the bar "So where are you staying,"

"None of your damn business now let go of my arm, fucker," I tried to pull it from his grasp but he didn't let go.

"That wasn't very nice, was it," he snapped throwing his hand up and grabbing my hair and pulling trying to get me over the bar.

I panicked and flailed my legs; the bottle was still in my hand. I swung my arm upwards and heard the glass bottle crack against the man's head sending the liquid all over him and I. I backed up as the first gun shot went off hitting the fat man who was aiming for Rick, the second shot hit the skinny guy sending him to the floor.

"Get down," Rick whispered loudly; I did as I was told.

I hit the floor and crawled to the place the men were sitting; my breathing was a little ragged and my heart was racing. _Calm down don't freak out now you are just fine_.

"Let's get outta here before anyone else comes," Glenn offered.

"Yes please," I answered leaning against the wooden wall of the bar.

All at once every one's head shot up our eyes going wide; there was someone outside calling the two men's names. Rick put his fingers up to his lips like we needed to be told to shut up… I steadied my hands and aimed my bow for the door. A shadow forming in front calling the men's names; Rick loaded his gun and turned so he was facing the door. _Please please please let there not be a fire fight…_ the shadow walked away and I let out a breath and put my head back. The door creaked open just a little and a shot went off.

"Run!" Rick yelled pushing the door closed.

"To the back," Glenn yelled to everyone.

My body was on autopilot, I did what they told me making sure I had my bow ready for anything. We went out the back of the building the other people surrounding the building trying to find us. I kneeled behind a garbage can sticking my head out too see if anyone was around. A gun cracked and a bullet came flying passed me just missing my arm shattering the ground behind me.

"They're already over here! We gotta hurry!" I yelled over to the men. "I'll watch your back Glenn take Hershel over," I said to him not meaning to take charge.

"Got it," he said.

"Cassie you go next I got you just watch mine when I come over," Rick said his words rushing.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I jumped up and shot an arrow and went back down.

"Get 'em," Rock asked.

"Hope so, we'll find out in a sec," I answered.

Glenn and Hershel ran and got over safely; I smiled knowing I helped. Glenn took a shot pointing his gun upwards taking down someone on the roof. He nodded for me to run and I did. After what felt like an eternity I made it to the other side with no damage. I aimed my bow again pulling the trigger sending an arrow into the chest of another man.

"We got walkers," Glenn's voice cracked.

"Shit! Rick go now!" I yelled to him.

Rick ran and made it across; we didn't stay in that spot any longer. We all got up and made a run through the ally trying to avoid the other people and now walkers. I loaded another arrow and took aim at a walker standing by our car.

"Come on let's go!" I said in a hushed voice "I can only keep the car clear for a limited time!"

A yelled echoed from down the alley startling us all; of course Rick ran to the noise... He's Rick. I loaded another arrow and shot another walker coming too closer for comfort. They were taking forever and the streets were starting to fill up, I turned around to see where they were.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

Turing back I came face to face with one grimy nasty looking walker snapping at my face. The bow was pinned between my body and what used to be a man's body. It snarled and snapped and lunged for me as I pushed it away from me, trying to get my arm untangled from the bow strap. A pain shot through my foot and a yell escaped my lips, but I got my arm loose from the strap. I fumbled for my knife as the thing trapped me against the wall. Finally, I got to it bringing the knife up to its head and stabbing it through with only slight pressure; walker goo leaking out of the wound and staining the blade of my once clean knife. I pushed it off of and went to get out of that damn alley but as I stepped the pain shot through my foot again causing me to look down. I am the biggest asshole in this whole town; I shot my own foot with an arrow… I shut my eyes and grabbed the feathers of the arrow pulling it from my foot; a tear running down my face as I did it.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Cassie! Come on!" Glenn's voice yelled form the car.

How the hell did they get over there! I shook my head and made a run for it, and each step I took sent a new wave of pain radiating from my foot all the way up my leg. God damn it I am an asshole… this is going to be a great story to tell… I slammed the door shut.

"Who the hell is in the trunk," I asked looking back there.

"Rick saved him," Glenn answered.

"Awesome," I answered taking off the shoe I was wearing revealing my bloody sock.

"What the hell," Glenn asked staring at my foot.

"Don't… just don't…" I told him as I took off the sock wincing at the sock fabric that clung to the wound.

"You didn't get bit did you," he asked nervously.

"No… I did it myself," I mumbled the last part.

It went straight through and it didn't feel like anything was broken' it wasn't even bleeding badly. I ripped a clean piece of shirt and wrapped it around my foot and put it up on the seat.

"Do you have too," Rick asked.

"Yupp, deal with it," I smiled.

I got out of the car and stretched my cramped body; god it felt good to be home. Maggie came over to Hershel and told him something that made him almost run into the house. Shane came sauntering over to the car along with a few other people. Rick told them what happened and opened the trunk showing them the hurt boy they dragged back with us. The look on Shane's face was great it was a cross between are you fucking king me and you stupid sonofa bitch. I shook my head and headed for my little campsite so I could properly clean and wrap my foot.

"You said you'd be okay," Daryl's voice startled me.

"Damn don't sneak up on me like that! And I'm fine I did it myself 'cause I panicked," I answered him moving over so he could sit.

"You shot your own foot…" He gave me a Daryl look.

"Yes now shut up," I snapped not wanting to talk about my mistake.

"Dumb ass," he laughed.

I pouted because I knew he was right.

"Rick's guna send the kid away once he's fixed up," Daryl let me know.

"Great, good for the kid… but those people he was with weren't friendly… what if he brings them back here," my voice shook a bit.

"We'll fight 'em," He said his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Great," I said flatly "Not only do we have to deal with flesh eating monsters we have to deal with living people… we shouldn't be killing people we don't really know how many are left the point of surviving is to band together not split apart and kill each other. We should be focusing on the walkers, the real problem," I ranted letting the words fly out of my mouth before thinking about them.

"Could be worse," he said. "Gotta point though,"

"Oh yeah how," I asked about his question. "I know I have a point people just don't listen," I looked back at my foot.

"Ya could be goin' through all that and be in the Lori, Rick, Shane love triangle," He looked at me with a smirk.

"You're a dick," I laughed and leaned my head against his shoulder "Thank god I'm not involved in that mess," I paused "I have my own mess," I glanced up at him.

"Shut up," He mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to sleep are you joining me," I asked getting up and limping over to the tent.

"Are we actually guna sleep," he gave me a look.

"Seriously? I'm all gross and dirty, you can't find that appealing," I shifted my weight off the bad foot and motioned to the dirty, bloody, and sweat clothes I was wearing.

"I always find you appealin'," he mumbled.

A smiled grew across my face when he said that; I loved when he let the sensitive Daryl out' it made him even cuter "Looks like you said the right thing redneck, come on lets go," I tilted my head to the tent.

He sprang forward and picked me up off the ground; I let out a low yelp that was silenced when he kissed me. He stopped.

"Why do you smell like whiskey," he asked sniffing my hair.

"I broke a bottle on some guy and it kinda spilled all over me…" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Good job Cas, I'm proud of you," he kissed me again pulling my whiskey hair out of the way.


	22. Chapter 22

I might have killed someone... I… might have killed someone. I spun the food on my fork around not paying attention to what I was doing. Back in the town I might have killed that guy I shot with my arrow. At first, it didn't hit me but all at once last night right before I went to sleep, of course, I thought about that guy. Needless to say I didn't sleep…

"Cas, what the hell's up wit' ya," Merles voice interrupted my thoughts "What you and my little brother ha," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No, Merle… it's nothing I'm just I don't know," I tried to form a sentence.

He sat down next to me "What's goin' on girl," he asked sounding concerned. Wow, Carol has already rubbed off on him.

"I… I don't know I just can't get that guy I shot out of my head… I.. I… I don't know if I killed him…oh my god what if I did… Merle I don't want to kill people! I can't handle that!" I started panicking and by the end of my sentence the words were flying out of my mouth.

"Cassie! Calm down!" he said with a smirk as he places his hands on my shoulders so my eyes met his "Was he shootin' at you," he asked.

"Well, yeah… all of us but," he cut me off before I could finish.

"Then he deserved it. he was tryin' ta kill ya and you defended yourself," he reasoned shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't think 'bout it like that," I said still not feeling right about it.

"Get used to it Cas, things have changed, you gotta have tougher skin, be more like me," he smiled that Merle smirk.

"Be more like you… Normally I wouldn't even consider, but now," I voice trailed off I started smiling when I saw his smirk fade to a scowl.

"Now that aint nice," he said folding his arms.

"When did we ever have a nice relationship," I asked looking back down at my food.

"It wasn't always bad," he said back.

"No… but most of the time,"

"You're right, but whatever I still love ya. Even if you are a winey bitch sometimes," he nudged me.

"Really funny asshole," I pouted "You're such a fucking dick sometimes, but I love you too I guess," I smiled.

"Alright enough of this girly shit. You seen my brother," he asked getting up.

"You love the girly shit," I paused "Um, I think he's over in the barn with that kid,"

"Thanks," he stalked off in that direction.

That kid Randle, he's been in that barn since Hershel fixed his leg up. Daryl went in there early this morning, he was probably beating the shit outta that kid. I mean I didn't like what he was doing but it wasn't my place to say anything to him; it was for the group. I finished my food and put my plate in the RV giving Dale a wave as I walked away. Things have been more than a little tense since Randle got here, it's gotten even worse since Shane and Rick got back from where ever they went. As I neared the camp I saw Carl lurking around the Daryl/Merle's bike.

"Whatre you doin' kid," I asked sneaking up behind him.

He jumped and dropped the gun he pulled out of the pouch on the bike "Um uh I- Nothing," he stuttered.

"You gotta be careful with those things, it's not a toy and Daryl would be a little mad if he saw you with this," I picked up the gun and handed it to him. "I don't know what you are doing but please be careful,"

I stayed clear of the main camp for most of the day, Dale was going around asking everyone if we should kill Randle; I didn't have an answer. I was fixing a pair of Daryl's pants, which always seen to have a hole in them, when I heard the leaves rustling behind me.

"Jus' me," Daryl's voice rang out; I guess he saw my hand reach for the knife.

He sat down next to me and put down his crossbow on the floor "You want something for your hands," I said glancing down at the cuts and bruises on them.

"Naw," He said wrapping his bandana around his fingers.

"You sure," I said finishing up the pants "Don't fucking rip them again I'm getting tired fixing them," I pulled my eyebrows together and looked at him.

"Can't promise nothin'," he shook his head with a smile.

"Daryl, Cassie," Dale's voice said. I heard a grunt escape Daryl's throat.

"Don't care," Daryl said before Dale said anything I just looked down.

"So you don't care either way, if he lives or dies," Dale asked his voice not surprised

"Nope," he paused "You're wastin' your time old man,"

"Not if I get one person to agree," he countered and looked at me.

"This group is broken," he said before Dale walked away.

"I don't believe that, not yet," He finished

"Cassie what do you think," he asked.

"I um, I mean I don't know, I don't think he deserves to die but I… I don't know," I stuttered

"That's good enough for me," he said a smile forming in his face

The scream that escaped Dale's mouth as we all watched as heart wrenching. The poor man was laying in the floor blood spilling out of the hole in his stomach. I shut my eyes and looked away from the scene and I didn't look back until the gun shot went off silencing Dale forever. I saw the look on Carl's face as I turned back; it was more than just horror it was something else. I bent down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Carl is everything okay," I asked my own voice shaking. His eyes were wide and his face was full of fear as he shook his head.

"It's my fault," he whispered "I- I tried to kill it," his voice was barely audible.

I couldn't hide the shock on my face "What," I asked.

"I tried to kill it with the gun you gave and-and I couldn't," he said starting to back away from me.

"Carl listen to me! It's okay don't worry about it there is no way you coulda known what was guna happen, Carl!" he ran away from me and back to the main camp.

Shit… I gave him that gun… someone else died…. there was all of this death for no reason and I helped the situation… my brain was starting to go crazy and my thoughts were flying by too fast for me to even process. Dale was dead and I helped the situation… If I took away the gun from Carl he wouldn't have went into the woods and Dale would probably still be alive. My breathing was coming in short bursts and I felt the tears start to roll down my face; poor Dale he didn't deserve this…

* * *

A gun shot went off in the distance and everyone's heads shot up.

"Walkers!" Someone yelled.

"A shit ton of 'em," Merle's voice yelled.

"Whatre we guna do," I asked my fingers wrapping around the back of Daryl's shirt.

"I'm not leaving my farm," Hershel said.

"It's a good a day as any," Daryl mumbled before grabbing my hand and taking me down the stairs.

"Daryl, where," I couldn't finish my sentence because of Daryl pulling me so hard.

"Merle," Daryl yelled to his brother. "Cas, you better fuckin' stay close. Don't leave mine or Merle's side! Cas! I'm serious!" he grabbed my face so I was looking at him.

"Daryl! Okay I won't go anywhere! Don't leave me," I said clutching onto his shirt.

"I won't," he turned towards me and pulled me into him arms wrapping them tight around me giving me a kiss.

The barn went on fire and screams were starting to fill the air as the walkers made their way into the farm. My eyes darted around, trying to grasp what was going on but it just wasn't registering in my head. I ran, I ran as fast as I could towards the bike trying to follow as close as I could to Daryl. Why the hell did I not carry around the crossbow, I could really use it right about now. I pulled the knife from my belt and shoved it into the head of a walker that was in front of me; I ran passed it and continued on my run. Yells and gunshots were ringing out all around the farm; this was so bad… Daryl was out of my view and I don't know where he went; I spun around my eyes searching for Daryl. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Walkers were everywhere starting to surround me. There was a small opening for me to escape the walkers, so I took my chance and ran for it. I shoved my knife into the head of another walker that blocked my path making it fall to the floor walker goo staining my face; gross! More walkers were surrounding me with every step I took; this was it I was done for.

"Cas!" I heard Daryl's voice yelled for me.

"Daryl!" I yelled back my voice lost in the gunshots and walker snarls and grunts.

I felt a tug on my shoulder followed by a sharp pain and a gunshot going off the crack of the gun making my ears ring. I spun to see Merle holding a gun out and yelling something but I couldn't hear him. He sprang forward and grabbed my arm ripping me forward and into the car he was driving.

"Cas! We're gittin' the hell outta here let's go!" His raspy voice yelled.

I slammed the door and sat back my eyes taking in the scene that was in front of me; all of the destruction and blood. "Daryl, Carol Everyone? Are they safe!" I squeaked.

"Don't know, hope so," Merle said his voice strong but the look on his face said something else; he was scared.

I shifted my body in the seat sending a sharp pain through my arm "Fuck," I said turning my head to see blood staining my shirt and the back of the seat. "Merle," my voice shook.

"What," he turned his head his face going white when he saw the blood on my hand "Tell me ya cut yourself,"

"Not that I remember," my voice shook as I figured out what happened to me.

"Cassie. No!" Merle ran his hand through his short hair.

No, no, no, no, no. I shook my head and the tears started to fall from my eyes. Not now please not now I wasn't ready! "Merle I don't want this," I said through my sobs.

"I know Cas, me either," his voice sounded defeated.

I cried for a long time before the car came to a stop and when I looked up I saw Daryl and the rest of the group standing where we left Sophia supplies.

"You ready," Merle asked his voice sweet for once.

"No, but I don't have a choice," I said wiping my face and opening the door.

I came down the hill with Merle's good arm wrapped around my waist steading me as we went down the hill. Everyone was smiling and hugging; I wish I could feel that happiness… I passed everyone and just walked straight to Daryl whispering to Merle I was okay. I wrapped my arms around him and more tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Cas, what's wrong," he looked down at the blood stain on my shirt, "Cas," his face went white.

I couldn't even say the words I just looked down and away from him; his hands grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"This ain't fucking funny Cas!" his voice raised making me cringe away from him.

"It's not a joke Daryl," I whispered "I wouldn't joke 'bout somethin' like this,"

"No," he shook his head and wiped his hand across his eyes. "No, Where! Where is it," he was shifting his weight from side to side.

I spun around and pulled down my shirt showing the claw mark that made its way down my shoulder blade.

"I told you to stay close! Cas I told you! Now look! I shoulda known whenever you're 'round Merle somethin' always goes wrong," he was yelling now.

"It's not his fault he saved my ass but it was just a little too late," I squeaked.

"Cassie," he shook his head his angry features softening as he looked at me. He tossed aside his crossbow and threw his arms around me and held me tight, much tighter than ever before.

**~~~~~So… what do you think? The first part went by fast I know but I wanted to get it over with you all know what happens in between. I'm actually quite sad I made Cassie walker food she really grew on me a lot more than I thought she would, anyway I hope you enjoyed it~~~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fanficgirl10- the chapter was very rushed for sure I'm not denying it… Yeah I really like Cassie but it's a zombie apocalypse not everyone is going to live and be happy; unfortunately. Like you'll see later I'm not completely done with this… I'm just done with Cassie's part…**

**Dixon'sBikerBabe- Sorry not everyone can live, I'm sad about it too but I knew from the start how I wanted Cassie's story to end…**

**GotItMemorized-Pryo- Aww thanks, I'm glad you like the story and Cassie, she's cool. Like I said I hate that I am but…I feel like it was her time; I guess.**

**TheLostGirl15- Glad to know you like the story I hope this was fast enough of an update for you I hope you like it. if you send walkers to my house I would appreciate it if a Daryl came along with them :D**

**~~~~I've decided to make this the last chapter. Please enjoy reading it and I just really really want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favorite/followed. I wasn't expecting any of that at all but I appreciate it; it really makes me feel great when I see people enjoying the story~~~~**

"Are you sure it was a walker," Ricks voice rang out breaking my concentration on the spot of the floor I was staring at since Daryl let me go.

"No, I'm not sure but I don't remember doing this to myself," I murmured my eyes going back to the spot I was staring at. "Maybe Merle saw,"

"I didn't, but the walker I shot was behind 'er," he mumbled.

"Either way she's one of us and we are guna take her as far as she can go," Rick said looking at me. "If that's okay with you,"

"That's fine," I answered back.

"How do you feel," Lori asked her arm around Carl.

"Fine, other than the pain in my foot from before," I answered ripping my eyes from the floor.

"Maybe she'll be okay," Carol offered.

"Maybe," I answered not believing it for one second.

"Ah, I don't know 'bout y'all's cars but the truck is low on gas, ain't guna git too far," Merle but in trying to change the subject.

"We've got some in the truck," T-dog answered

"In Shane's car too," Maggie said.

"Bike's full," Daryl said, his first words since he let go of me.

"We'll take the cars as far as they can go, we can worry about that later," Rick said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Git in the truck with me, we gotta talk," Daryl said as he passed me.

"Okay," I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and with each movement of my arm pain ran up and down.

I shook my head trying to shake the pain away, but failing at the attempt. I slammed the truck door shut and settled into the seat I was in before, my eyes resting in the blood spot on the seat. I really don't want it to end like this, I'm not ready these past few days have been full of hell it can't end like this. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back steading my breathing before the driver's side door slammed. I snapped my head up and my eyes flew open, that noise was much louder than need be.

"Did you have ta slam it," I asked glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said looking down.

"No I am, I didn't mean to snap I just," I stopped.

"I know, it's fine I git it," he said starting up the truck. "It was a walker wasn't it you aint got a doubt,"

"It was," I paused and shut my eyes letting a tear from my eye; I wiped it from my sore face and looked at him.

"Told ja ta keep up Cas," a slight shake in his voice.

"I tried I really did but I couldn't there were just so many and they got in the way, and I couldn't keep up," my voice cracked. "I don't wanna talk about that though, it's over there is nothin' we could do about it now. just enjoy the time we have left," I put my head in my hands and pulled on the strands of my hair.

"Don't say that Cas," he snapped.

"Daryl! It's true! The sooner you accept it the better!" I yelled losing control of my emotions. "I'm done for okay, I've accepted it now you do it,"

"Don't wanna, Cas I don't know what ta do wit out ya. you've been with me through it all," he admitted.

"Daryl you're guna be fine, you got your brother and a whole group of people that need you and care for you," I said closing my eyes trying to control myself, I didn't want to be saying this to him but I had not other choice. Gotdamn my head was starting to hurt.

"I know I got that, but your ass won't be there ta keep me company," he said his eyes drifting over to me "You okay,"

"Ah, yeah my head is starting to hurt a little, I said my voice soft.

"Oh," was all he said. "You remember that time we broke into that abandoned house," a smile crossed his lips.

I lifted my head to look at him a smile came over my face as I remembered "We were so stupid,"

"No, _we_ weren't," he said putting emphasis on then we. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Okay I was, but it was the first time I ever did anything like that! I was so scared we were guna get caught," I laughed.

"Thought I was guna lose my arm you were holdin' on so tight," he scoffed with a smile.

"I was not that bad!" I pushed him.

"Don't push the driver! But yeah ya were," he laughed

"Okay, just because I jumped at every noise and almost peed my pants doesn't mean I was bad," I shook my head at him.

"No, you runnin' outta the house yellin' and screamin' when ya saw a light outside was bad! Ya almost got us caught," he laughed and gave me one of his looks.

"Yeah I was really embarrassed when I found out it was just Merle outside being a dick," I laughed louder this time not holding back anymore.

"Guna miss that," he said his voice going flat.

"Yeah, me too," I said coming back to the reality of my situation "Thanks for the distraction,"

"Welcome," he said reaching over towards me. "Come over here,"

I slid over to him and let him rest him arm around me "Thanks for not… um changing," I said not being able to find the right words to express how much it meant to me that he still accepted me for who I still am; doomed or not.

"How ya feelin'," he asked his eyes flicking over to me.

"Okay, still just a minor headache," I said "How do I look,"

"Scared," he answered pulling my hair from the pony I put it in.

"Is it that obvious," I asked leaning my head on him trying to hide my face from the dimming light.

"Naw, I jus know you, I could just tell," his fingers were tracing a pattern on my sore arm.

I knew he was trying to be comforting and usually it was but right now it wasn't it was making the pain in my arm unbearable.

"Daryl can you not, um, do that it hurts," I said felling terrible about it. I wanted him to touch me but on that arm.

"Oh, yeah sorry," he mumbled moving his arm to my other shoulder and continuing what he was doing; I smiled and turned my body so my back was leaning against his side.

I grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it away from my skin; my temperature was starting to rise. I leaned my head back in his shoulder and closed my tired eyes again.

"Can you roll down the window, it's getting hot in here," I asked my voice soft.

"Yeah, sure," he answered the tone in his voice sad.

I felt the cool outside wind hit my exposed skin, only cooling me off for a second before I became uncomfortable again. Ugh, this is not happening this is not happening, it was only a dream. If it was only a dream my arm and shoulder wouldn't be in fire like they are now. I opened my eyes only to be met with an intense headache; I shut them again and a low groan escaped my throat.

"What's wrong," Daryl asked panic edging his voice.

"My head, but it's nothing I can't handle I went through detox and that was a living hell," I gave a small smile.

My eyes flicked to the gas gauge, it was almost on empty and it wasn't going to last much longer. "You would compare this to goin' through detox," he shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

I smiled and shifted my weight "Cas, damn you're hot," his voice was a little startled.

"Well I know that, I'm glad you finally realized redneck," I said sarcastically closing my eyes tight.

He let out a sigh "Be serious,"

"Now, isn't the time to be... I don't want to be all sad and whatnot I want my last time to be fun and happy," my voice trailed off because he flinched when I said my last time.

"Okay, I get that," I felt him move to look at me.

"Thanks," I answered.

Daryl beeped the trucks horn as we pulled to a stop; the truck was on its last leg but it got us farther than I thought.

"Cas, hey come on we're outta gas we gotta git out," Daryl's voice said softly his hand resting on my leg.

"Huh," I paused and moved my body from him, my muscles starting to ache. "Oh, yeah okay I'm coming,"

I pushed my body off the cab of the truck wincing with every move o made. My body wasn't listening to me at the moment and it was protesting all my movements.

"You need help," Daryl asked offering his hand.

"I'm okay," I lied. He grabbed my hand off the seat and gently helped me outside the car. "Thanks,"

When my feet hit the floor a dull ache shot up my legs and each step I took made the pain worse. I glanced over at Daryl who was wearing a worried expression on his face as he looked at the obvious look of pain on my face. I thought crossed my mind as we made our way over to the group; I didn't want to hurt them.

"Daryl," I said my voice rough from the crying and my dry mouth. "I've been thinking and when…" I paused and swallowed trying to get my words out "When it's my time… I… I don't wanna be one of those things…"

"Cas, stop! Don't worry I won't let nothin' happen," his arm wrapped around my waist tighter and he turned his head pressing lips to my head before we got to the group.

"Cassie, what's the matter with you," Carl asked pushing past his parent's; their arms grabbing for him.

I glanced at Rick and Lori and back at Carl. "I'm not felling too great right now buddy," I looked down at him. I knew I couldn't bent down to talk to him because I wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Why," he asked his blue eyes wide.

Daryl's arm tightened around me before I spoke "I… a walker got me," I said for the first time my lower lip starting to tremble.

"What," he said acting like he didn't hear me but the look that crossed his features made a tear fall from my eye. I wiped it away getting a glance at how white the skin on my arm has become; I took a shaky breath.

"Carl, she aint guna be with us much longer," Merle said when nobody said anything to Carl

"But you can't die Cassie, you said you'd teach me how to play and how to use your crossbow," Carl said his words coming fast and hitting me like a sledge hammer.

"I know I said that but… I'm sorry Carl I just can't Daryl can teach you how to use the crossbow," I offered putting my head down letting my dulling hair fall over my face. "You'll do that right Daryl," I turned to look at him my eyes pleading. _You can't die Cassie…_

"Course," he answered his voice low.

"Thanks," I said low. _You can't die Cassie…_

"It's not the same, but thanks," Carl said putting his head down and going back his parent's tears filling his eyes. He turned back around and ran back to me throwing his arms around me before backing up again.

"That felt worse than I thought it would," I looked back at Daryl who was looking sad. _You can't die Cassie…_

"He needed ta know," He said.

I straightened up and tried to take a step but my leg gave out from underneath me; I only stayed upright because of Daryl's vice grip around my waist. My head was pounding and the heat coming off my body was literally killing me.

"Cas, can ya walk," Daryl asked.

"I… don't think so," I admitted my voice shaking and my eyelids starting to feel heavy.

I took another step and my muscles ached with each movement; it took everything for me not to yell out in pain but a whimper did escape.

"Merle, come grab 'er other side," Daryl called to his brother.

"I knew he was trying to help and keep me going for as long as he could but this was torture and I can't take this anymore. As Merle grabbed my other side I shot him a look pleading for him to talk to his brother; he gave a shake of his head.

"Ay, little brother, why don't we stop this Cas, can't take much more, look at the girl she looks like shit," he said.

"Thanks, asshole," I mumbled through my clenched teeth.

"I aint lettin' 'er go," Daryl snapped.

"It aint up to you Daryl, look it 'er," his voice got a little louder.

He didn't say anything but we, thankfully, stopped moving I could hear Daryl's breathing; he was pissed.

"Daryl, please I… really can't anymore," I finally said letting out a breath.

His head snapped over to me in shock "What!"

"I-I-I c-can't I can't do this anymore, please just let me sit down. Daryl please I can't stand to look at you looking at me like this," I cried.

"Rick, we're stoppin'," Daryl yelled up to him.

"Thank you Merle," I whispered to him knowing I couldn't get my voice any louder than that.

"Welcome Cas," he paused his eye gliding over me "Love you girl," he whispered in my ear so nobody can hear.

"You too," I said back. His arm slipped from my waist and I put all of my weight onto Daryl. "Hey Merle, you better treat Carol right, she's a nice lady,"

"Don't you worry girl, I can handle that," He called back to me as he walked back to Carol who looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Can you tell them I love them," I whispered to Daryl trying to keep my eyes open.

"Yeah," he said basically dragging me to the woods.

I felt his arm swoop my legs out from underneath me picking my body up so I was just in his arms.

"Daryl y-you don't have ta," I dropped my head on his shoulder.

"Shut up Cas," He whispered as we made our way into the woods.

He stopped after a few minutes of walking and placed me on the ground up against a tree, pain shit through my body when I hit the floor. My breath was coming in short burst now and I couldn't keep my eyes open for long. I could tell it was getting close to closing time.

I motioned for him to bend down and come closer to me "Daryl, I just want you ta know that… these… past few months have been the best I've had ina while," I said my voice breathy "And I'm s-so glad I spent them with you," I tried to smile.

"Stop," He said his eyes were starting to water.

"Can you promise me something," I said using every last bit of strength to pick my arm up and touch his cheek.

"Yeah," he said "Anything," his voice shook.

"Don't shut down on everyone don't let this ruin everything," I whispered

"I…Okay Cas," he said I hope he wasn't lying to me.

"I love you redneck," I said. The edges of my vision were starting to go black; I have to say I'm extremely glad that Daryl's face was the last one I was going to be seeing.

"Love you too Cas," He said pulling the gun from his belt.

The cool metal felt good against the heat radiating off my skin; he pulled back the gun.

"I can't," he tucked the gun back in his belt.

"You… have… too… I don't wanna become onea those things," my whisper barely audible. "Guns too loud. Don't wanna get you guys caught ina hoard,"

The blackness was starting to overtake my vision now; my eyes focused on the crossbow.

"Fuck Cas! Fuck! Why? You can't go yet," he yelled.

"I'm sorry but I don't havea choice anymore. Now you have two options watch me die once or watch me die twice. If it makes no difference I wanna die once," I managed to get out; it was about time.

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked in a small circle my eyes tracing his movements. My lungs were starting to tighten and each breath hurt to take.

He picked up the bow and aimed it at my head. I closed my eyes _I love you Daryl._

**~~~~And that's all she wrote everyone! keep an eye out for a somewhat sequel I'm going to use this story line for my next one. Basically, it's what happens after Cas is gone and someone new joins the group (Do you all think I should do that?). When I figure everything out I'll probably post something in this thing Anyway a huge thank you to everyone who supported this story! ~~~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! I'm taking this story out of retirement and giving it some new life! Ashleywhitener asked if I could try writing what happened after Cassie died in Daryl's POV, so I gave it a shot let me know what you think and if I should try and continue this! Ashleywhitener I hope this is what you hoped it would be!~~~**

**Daryl's POV**

I aimed my crossbow at her head; Cassie's eyes were shut and her head hanging so she wasn't looking at me. Her chest ever so slightly rising and falling with each limited breath she took, I lowered my bow and knelt down so I was level with her. Reaching out my hand I touched her boiling hot skin, lifting her head so she wasn't staring at the ground. She slowly opened her eyelids revealing her light blue eyes, bloodshot and starting to go yellow, she didn't need to say what she was thinking, not that she probably could at this point, but I knew what it was.

"I know Cas, jus' do it already, but I don't want ta, I know stop bein' a bitch about it and do what ta told me ta do," my voice shook as the tears came freely flowing from my eyes.

Nobody ever saw me cry… and nobody ever will not after this, Cassie is the only person I will ever trust enough to let see me this vulnerable. My heart was racing, and through my crying I couldn't get a deep breath. Get it together you fucking asshole stop being a little bitch; don't let her see you like this! It isn't what she would want! I wiped the tears from my face and locked eyes with hers, I had to get one last look at her before I could never see her again; I wanted… no needed to take everything I could in.

She had a tattered light blue shirt on that, on a bright sunny day like this matched her eyes, and ripped up black skinny jeans. Her shirt was splattered with black, dried zombie goo shit from the top of her collar bone right down the front and probably onto her jeans. I looked up from her clothes and took in her face, her gorgeous face, the face that went through hell with me, the face that awkwardly came up to me at lunch, and that face that I have always loved more than anything or anyone else. I know she didn't want me to remember her for the way she looked at this very moment, but the way she looked before this, when she was happy… and not dying in front of someone she loved.

"I'm sorry Cas, I just couldn't do it without getting one last good look at ya," I wiped another falling tear from my eye as my voice echoed in the silent forest.

I took a deep shaky breath and shut my eyes again; I was ready if she was ready…I pulled myself together as much as I could as I readied my bow one more time, this time ready to use it. Her eyes were still open and looking at me pleading for me to be ready; I nodded but I'll never be ready for this.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I love you so much," my voice was low and horse from the yelling and crying.

I bent down next to her and grabbed her piping hot hand, squeezing it as tight as I could, then she did something, or at least I think she did. She ever so lightly, probably taking every last ounce of strength in her body, squeezed my hand back; her way, I'm sure, of reassuring me everything was going to be alright. Even when she was dying she wanted me to know everything was going to be okay for me… I put the bow to the side of her head, making sure her hair would cover the wound, and readied myself to pull the trigger. I shut my eyes tight, bowed my head and pulled the trigger, and the familiar sound of the arrow piercing its target echoed in my ears, over and over again. Her hand went slack and so did the rest of her body, but that didn't stop me from holding on to her as tight as I possibly could; I wasn't ready for this. I dropped the crossbow, it making a thump on the floor, I couldn't hold that thing… not right now… not after what I just had to do with it…

I opened my eyes and looked up at the woman I fell so hard for, this damn stupid woman who gave me hell every second of the day! This _fucking _woman who changed my whole life just by saying hi to me at school; she didn't know what she was getting herself into… maybe if she never met me, none of this would have happened… She would probably be safe somewhere with a family, not laying here in the woods killed because a fucking son of a bitch walker cut her life short! My eyes finally managed to work their way over to the fatal wound in her head. The force of my damn arrow forced her head to cock to the side, her whole body leaning off the side of the. No! I stood up and her body back upright, the arrow still sticking out of the side of her head, making her pretty face look gruesome; she didn't deserve that. I took another deep breath to calm the nerves racing around my body. I wrapped my fingers around the arrow that ended her life and slowly pulled it, not to disturb anything or her… I know it's stupid to think that I was disturbing her, she wasn't sleeping, but I just couldn't be rough with her… I never could not then and certainly not now.

As I looked at Cas's body, I knew what she would be saying right now… it would be something like "Damn, I really looked a mess and what the hell took ya so long to off me!" I couldn't help the tiny ghost of a smile that was starting to play on my lips… She would make a joke about her dying because that's the kind of person she is… was…

"Daryl, everything alright," Rick's voice startled me out of my thought I spun the bloody arrow raised in defense.

"Does it look okay," I mumbled dropping my hand back to my side. I didn't want to be rude to Rick but this was just out of habit now… how the hell could he think anything was alright.

His footsteps closed in on the area I was standing and he placed his hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged away from; I didn't want anyone touching me

"Stupid question I guess," his voice was tired but he was trying to be comforting… I should at least thank him for trying…

"Yeah," I grumbled still not taking my eyes off of Cassie's body.

"I'll get everyone if that's what you want me to do," He offered.

"I think she'd like that," I finally turned my gaze away from her and looked at my friend, the look on his fce dripping with sympathy; I didn't need his sympathy.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he slowly lifted his hand to pat me on the shoulder but thought better of it before walking away.

I walked forward bent down and grabbed the necklace she was wearing, it was the one I gave to her for her 21st birthday. I couldn't leave that behind; I needed something to keep, to remember her by. The rest of the group came too quickly after that each one with the same damn face on as they looked at me; I didn't need this shit, I hated when people looked at me like that…

"Little brother," Merles distinct raspy voice called out from behind me. "You wanna dig,"

"Merle! Of course he doesn't why would you ask that," Lori's voice chimed in.

I snatched the shovel from my brothers hand and shoved it into the ground "Some ones gotta do it, it might as well be me," I grunted as I shoved the shovel into the ground again. In all honestly, I had to keep myself moving otherwise I would break down again and I didn't want to do it in front of these damn people; Merle knew that.


End file.
